The Sequel
by Juliet Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Sequel to 'This Is The Story Of A Girl'. Maureen, Hannah, and Connor are back for junior year!  Well, spohmore for Hannah.  But now they have to face something even singing can't get the through: losing someone they love, permanantly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to 'The Sequel!' Creative title, I know. If you haven't read my other story, "This Is The Story Of A Girl', go read that first! It's pretty good, if I do say so myself.**

**So. On to the story. I am getting lots of inspiration from The Glee Project, so you might recognize some things in this story from that show.**

***WARNING: This story is angstier and darker than the other. There will be character death. At one point in this story, you might want tissues. Not this chapter, but very soon.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pilot<strong>_

Maureen walked briskly into the school, her hair in tight braid down her back, her clothes ironed to perfection. Her phone was in her hands, texting rapidly, before a smile graced her face. But suddenly, she ran into a tall guy with dark brown hair that reached his eyebrows.

"Maurie!" Connor said, before grinning and hugging her. "How have you been? Sorry I didn't get a chance to hang out with you much this summer."

The Asian girl shrugged. "It's no problem. I mostly just went on vacation and talked to Tor. What about you?"

He checked his watch before shrugging, "Not much. Hannah and I went out a few times, but I haven't talked to her in about two weeks..." he looked down. "I'm kind of concerned."

"No need to be!" Hannah said loudly (too loudly), waltzing over in a new pixie cut. Her hair hit the bottom of her ears, and it had tons of layers. She smiled ad twirled in a circle, pretending to model. "What do you think of my new 'do?"

Connor nodded, "It's great."

"Really?" Hannah asked increduously, then put on her trademark fake smile, "I'm glad you like it." Her hands found the pocket of her...jeans? Yes, dark-wash wide leg jeans, paired with an off-shite peasant top and brown wedges. "So, how was your summer?"

Maureen shrugged. "It was alright."

Passing by the three teens was Daniella, wearing her usual skinny-jean-tee-shirt combo, hand in hand with Xriss. They were talking quietly, heads bent low.

Alice and S.J., now seniors, were talking happily over by Alice's locker. Tyler was moping beside Dane and Savannah, who both were laughing with Marie. Sam and Evan were walking down the hallway, enough distance between them where it wouldn't be bad, but close enough to tell there was something more.

A huge jock, Chip Friedman, the 'stud' of sophmore year, slammed Sam into the locker. "Homo..." he muttered, before laughing with his fellow jocks. Sam glared and walked up to him, his fedora shining in the flourescent light.

"Not worth it," Evan muttered as he pulled Sam away by his shoulder. Maureen looked on angrily and stood on a nearby chair, just randomly in the hallway.

"Hey! Let's stop this! There's no need to be so rude!" She yelled. "If you want to stop bullying, say it with me! No!" Silence. "No! No! No?" She looked around, then stepped down in defeat.

"Nice trying!" Hannah said, before pushing up her glasses. "I'm sure they all really wanted to, but they were scared of their reputation..." Connor nodded and slung an arm around Hannah.

She sighed and nodded. "Come on, let's get to glee club. First meeting of my junior year!" Maureen laughed.

"Same here!" Connor grinned.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "I'm just a feeble sophmore..."

* * *

><p>"Okay, guys!" Mr. Schue grinned. "We have plenty of people to go to Sectionals with, first off. Secondly, I'm doing assignments a little differently this year. Each week I'm going to put a word or phrase, and you have to sing a song that reflects how you feel about that word or phrase."<p>

He turned and scribbled on the board:_ INDIVIDUALITY_. "See? So, you have to sing a song that represents your individuality."

Maureen smiled widely, "I'm good at this, I know excactly who I am!"

"Loud?" Savannah joked good-naturedly beside Dane.

She shook her head. "Ambitious!"

Hannah grinned, "I'm shy!"

Connor shook his head, "Nah, more like sweet, but I think I'm a biased. I'm pretty dorky."

"I'm peppy!" Savannah said, followed by a: "Quiet," from Marie.

Dane grinned, "I'm crazy!"

"Kind!" Alice and S.J. said in unison.

Mr. Schue nodded. "Great. Everybody come up with a song to express your individuality. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's short. I'm sorry. And the next update most likely won't be until a week from today. ): I'm going on a roadtrip, and I leave tomorrow.**

****IMPORTANT:  
>Send in the song you want your character to sing, and any plot ideas.<strong>

**_ALSO, EQUALLY IMPORTANT:_  
>I kind of hate myself right now. I have a great plot idea, but it requires reomving (ahem, killing off) a character I've grown really close to. Tell me, should I go through with it? It's great, and the Glee club really benefits from it, but should I? I want to, but I also don't want to.<strong>

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I cannot find any inspiration, at all. I have mild writer's block. GRRRR. So this chapter is terrible. I apologize.**

**Plus I have to go get cavities filled this afternoon and I'm scared. I hate pointy things in my mouth, plus the gas makes me go loopy. Who knows what I'll say to my poor mother.**

* * *

><p>"Is this first period?" A guy with an Irish accent asked awkwardly. Hannah turned around surprisedly.<p>

"Oh, you're the exchange student. I'm Hannah," she stuck out her hand before briskly shutting her locker. "And you are?"

"Damian..." he stated. "I'm Damian."

Hannnah smiled. "Well, the other transfer should be here soon. Oh, there she is!" The tiny blonde girl pointed to a pale, skinny girl with huge blue eyes and black hair falling into her eyes. "Audrey Barrett? Is that you?"

Audrey walked over and rolled her eyes. "No, it's Marilyn Monroe, arisen from her grave. Duh," she commented snarkliy. She stuck her hands in the pockets of her vintage, light green sixties-style dress, paired with ankle boots.

Hannah frowned. "Welcome to McKinely..." she muttered.

Damian smiled. "So, what is it you do for fun around here?" His little Irish quirks made Hannah grin.

"Well, I'm in Glee club. We sing and generally have a good time. Actually practice starts in a few minutes. Follow me!" She and Damian walked off, leaving Audrey to roll her eyes and huff off with them.

"Hello, Glee club!" Hannah exclaimed. "I have brought to you two transfer students by the names of Damian and Audrey."

Damian waved and Audrey smirked.

Mr. Schue grinned. "That's great, good job, Hannah. Now, on to the assignment, who came up with a song to reflect your individuality?"

Maureen raised her hand. "I did! From talking with other people, I think we all went a little Bowling For Soup crazy this week. I'm singing 'She Has A Boyfriend Now'." Maureen stood and walked to the front of the class.

"I was going to sing something by Mama Rose from Gypsy, but that's so expected, you know? I'm a Broadway girl! So I wanted to mix it up by singing something a little different."

The music started up and Maureen sang out,

_"She used to be the happiest girl I knew _  
><em>I remember seeing her laugh <em>  
><em>I remember the time she cried <em>  
><em>When tears filled her eyes <em>  
><em>As we sang 'Love Song' by Tesla <em>  
><em>Her smile is turning upside down <em>  
><em>She's got a boyfriend now..."<em>

Everyone laughed as Maureen belted out,

_"She's got a boyfriend now  
>And it's hard to see<br>What she's got herself into  
>She's getting used to<br>The loneliness that's bottled up  
>Inside she knows<br>She'll make it through the sad times  
>And all the bad times<br>Cuz it's up to her to make some sense somehow  
>She's got a boyfriend now!"<em>

Maureen sat in Connor's lap playfully before getting up and singing out,

_"She always knew she'd find the right guy  
>To hold her through the night<br>Someone she'd take to meet her mom  
>And take her to see Brittany Spears<br>Who knows if Clark Kent is a Superman?"_

She winked at Hannah, remembering the Clark debacle,

"_Or if he's just an asshole _  
><em>Leading on and on <em>  
><em>And on and on <em>  
><em>And on..."<em>

Maureen laughed.

_"She's got a boyfriend now  
>And it's hard to see<br>What she's got herself into  
>She's getting used to<br>The loneliness that's bottled up  
>Inside she knows<br>She'll make it through the sad times  
>And all the bad times<br>Cuz it's up to her to make some sense somehow  
>She's got a boyfriend now!"<em>

She looked down and appeared to be lost in thought. Hannah looked sadly at her, knowing she was thinking of Haley.

_"Why does it always seem to be  
>Guys like that always get to be the one<br>She thinks the world of  
>And why does it always seem to me<br>That girls like that can't ever find someone  
>Someone like me<br>And its hard to know the difference between inside and out  
>When she asks if I can mend her broken heart<br>I wouldn't know where to start..."_

Maureen belted out,

_"She got what she always wanted  
>She got what she always wanted<br>And now  
>She's only crying on the inside!"<em>

She finished up,

_"She's got a boyfriend now  
>And it's hard to see<br>What she's got herself into  
>She's getting used to<br>The loneliness that's bottled up  
>Inside she knows<br>She'll make it through the sad times  
>And all the bad times<br>Cuz it's up to her to make some sense somehow  
>She's got a boyfriend now!"<em>

Everyone clapped and Maureen curtsied jokingly. Mr. Schue nodded. "That song reflects you in a lot of ways. It's subtle, but it's there. See, that's what artists do. They write and perform songs that reflect who they are. Anyone else?"

Dane raised his hand. "Me! I do!" He skipped up there, his floppy black hair spiky for the day. "Most people say I'm crazy. So, I'm singing the song Crazyby Gnarls Barkley."

The guitars started up and he sang in his unique voice,

_"I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind _  
><em>There was something so pleasant about that place <em>  
><em>Even your emotions had an echo <em>  
><em>In so much space..."<em>

He began to jump around excitedly, and Savannah laughed into her hand.

_"And when you're out there _  
><em>Without care <em>  
><em>Yeah, I was out of touch <em>  
><em>But it wasn't because <em>  
><em>I didn't know enough <em>  
><em>I just knew too much!"<em>

He sang imploringingly,

_"Does that make me crazy?_  
><em>Does that make me crazy?<em>  
><em>Does that make me crazy?<em>  
><em>Probably!"<em>

He sang directly to Maureen, jokingly of course,

_"And I hope that you are having the time of your life  
>But think twice, that's my only advice<br>Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are  
>Ha ha ha bless your soul<br>You really think you're in control..."_

He laughed before singing,

_"Well, I think you're crazy _  
><em>I think you're crazy<em>  
><em> I think you're crazy <em>  
><em>Just like me!"<em>

He belted out,

_"My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on a limb  
>And all I remember is thinking, I want to be like them<br>Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun  
>And it's no coincidence I've come<br>And I can die when I'm done!"_

Dane sang,

_"Maybe I'm crazy _  
><em>Maybe you're crazy<em>  
><em> Maybe we're crazy <em>  
><em>Probably <em>  
><em>Uh, uh!"<em>

He finished and everyone laughed and stood up to clap. Dane grinned before plopping in the seat beside Savannah. Mr. Schue nodded. "I forgot how great you guys were. Who wants to go next?"

Connor raised his hand hesistantly. "Um, I guess I will." He walked up and grabbed the electric guitar and began to play rapidly, before singing out,

_"It's too late baby, there's no turning around _  
><em>I've got my hands in my pockets and my head in a cloud <em>  
><em>This is how I do, when I think about you..."<em>

Hero/Heroine. By Boys Like Girls. Hannah smiled serenely and bit her lip.

_"I never thought you could break me apart _  
><em>I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart <em>  
><em>You want to get inside <em>  
><em>Then you can get in line <em>  
><em>But not this time..."<em>

Connor belted out,

_"Cause you caught me off guard _  
><em>Now I'm running and screaming..."<em>

He went into his higher register and sang beautifully,

_"I feel like a hero _  
><em>And you are my heroine..."<em>

He went back down to sing,

_"I won't try to philosophize _  
><em>I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes <em>  
><em>This is how I feel <em>  
><em>And it's so surreal..."<em>

Connor looked in Hannah's eyes and belted out,

_"I got a closet filled up to the brim _  
><em>With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons<em>  
><em> And I don't know why <em>  
><em>You'd even try..."<em>

He belted out,

_"You caught me off guard _  
><em>Now I'm running and screaming..."<em>

Connor reached out to hold Hannah's hand, and he sang,

_"I feel like hero _  
><em>And you are my heroine <em>  
><em>Do you know that your love <em>  
><em>Is the sweetest sin?"<em>

He played the guitar rapidly and sang,

_"And I feel a weakness coming on  
>Never felt so good to be so wrong<br>Hold my heart on lockdown  
>And then you turned me around<br>I'm feeling like a newborn child  
>Everytime I get a chance to see you smile<br>It's not complicated  
>I was so jaded!"<em>

He slowed down and sang, "_And you caught me off guard..."_

Connor belted out, _"Now I'm running and screaming!"_

_"I feel like a hero _  
><em>And you are my heroine<em>  
><em> Do you know that your love<em>  
><em> Is the sweetest sin?"<em>

_"I feel like a hero and you are my heroine..." _Connor sang as Hannah stood up and belted out_,_

_"And I feel a weakness coming on _  
><em>Never felt so good to be so wrong<em>  
><em> Had my heart on lockdown<em>  
><em> Then you turned me around!"<em>

"_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?"_ Connor belted out as Hannah sang,

"_I'm feeling like a newborn child _  
><em>Everytime I get a chance to see you smile <em>  
><em>It's not complicated<em>  
><em> I was so jaded!"<em>

Connor sang softly, "_I feel like a hero..."_

_"And I am your heroine..."_ Hannah sang breathlessly.

Marie stood and walked to the front. Audrey snorted. "If we're done with the cute stuff, I think Marie wants to sing."

"Thanks, new girl," Marie said curtly. She put a strand of her long brown hair behind her hair. "I'll be singing 'Thank You For The Music' from Mamma Mia!"

The piano started up, and Marie began,

_"I'm nothing special_  
><em> In fact, I'm a bit of a bore..."<em>

Everyone nodded solemnly.

_"When I tell a joke_  
><em> You've probably heard it before..."<em>

Marie frowned and sang out,

_"But I have a talent, a wonderful thing _  
><em>Cause everyone listens when I start to sing!"<em>

She belted out,

_"I'm so grateful and proud _  
><em>All I want is to sing it out loud!"<em>

She smiled softly and sang,

_"So I say thank you for the music _  
><em>The songs I'm singing<em>  
><em> Thanks for all the joy they're bringing <em>  
><em>Who can live without it?<em>  
><em>I ask in all honesty <em>  
><em>What would life be?<em>  
><em>Without a song or a dance<em>  
><em> What are we?<em>  
><em>So I say thank you for the music <em>  
><em>For giving it to me..."<em>

Everyone began to sway, adding background harmonies.

_"Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk  
>She says I began to sing long before I could talk<br>But I've often wondered, how did it all start?_  
><em>Who found out that nothing could capture our heart<br>Like a melody can?_  
><em>Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan!"<em>

Marie smiled softly as she sang,

_"So I say thank you for the music  
>The songs I'm singing<br>Thanks for all the joy they're bringing  
>Who can live without it?<em>  
><em>I ask in all honesty<br>What would life be?_  
><em>Without a song or a dance<br>What are we?_  
><em>So I say thank you for the music<br>For giving it to me..."_

She sang softly as the piano played,

"_I've been so lucky  
>I am the girl with golden hair<br>I want to sing it out  
>To everybody<br>What a joy  
>What a life<br>What a chance!"_

She finished up,

_"So I say thank you for the music  
>The songs I'm singing<br>Thanks for all the joy they're bringing  
>Who can live without it?<em>  
><em>I ask in all honesty<br>What would life be?_  
><em>Without a song or a dance<br>What are we?_  
><em>So I say thank you for the music<br>For giving it to me  
>So I say thank you for the music<br>For giving it to me!"_

She stopped and everyone grinned. Sam stood and sauntered up to the front of the room, grinning. "Marie was great. But I want to add some more Bowling for Soup to this party."

The guitars began to play (someone was playing them, duh. They don't go to Hogwarts.) Evan joined Sam in front and Sam belted out,

_"Well we've all heard about how the guys in the band  
>Weren't the popular kids in school<br>And now you hate your parents 'cause of the way you turned out  
>But in the end the blame's on you..."<em>

Evan grinned and sang,

_"And we all sympathize with your torn-apart heart  
>And your really artistic worldly views<br>It sells records when you're sad these days  
>It's super cool to be mad these days!"<em>

The two joined together and sang,

_"I think rock and roll is really funny_  
><em> When it's serious!"<em>

_"Don't hate us 'cause we're happy!"_ Evan sang out.

_"Don't hate us 'cause we're beautiful!"_ Sam grinnned.

_"Don't hate us if we make you smile!"_ Evan sang out.

The two joined together and sang in harmony,

_"Or if we go the extra mile _  
><em>To make someone feel better <em>  
><em>On a really shitty day <em>  
><em>And if you're hearing what I'm saying then <em>  
><em>I want to hear you say, 'I'm gay!'"<em>

_"I'm gay!"_ The Glee club yelled. Jocks outside nodded, agreeing.

_"Say, 'I'm gay!'_" Evan yelled.

_"I'm gay!"_ Everyone screamed. Evan and Sam sang together,

_"Let's start a movement, let's start it right now  
>And if you don't know where to start<br>I can show you  
>I'm your new team captain<br>Put your left hand over your heart and repeat after me..."_

Evan put his left hand over his heart and said, "It's perfectly fine to be a happy individual!"

Everyone except Dane and Savannah repeated, "It's perfectly fine to be a happy individual!"

Sam grinned, "Savannah, Dane?"

"Yeah, buddy!" Dane said.

"You guys wanna join in?"

"Sure, sorry dude..." Savannah amended.

Sam grinned and said, "It's perfectly fine to be a happy individual!"

"It's perfectly fine to be a happy individual!" Everyone yelled.

"Very nice. Very nice," Evan mused before he and his boyfriend sang together,

_"Don't hate us 'cause we're happy  
>Don't hate us 'cause you're miserable<br>Don't hate us if we make you smile  
>Or if we go the extra mile<br>To make someone feel better on a really shitty day  
>And if you're hearing what I'm saying then<br>I want to hear you say, 'I'm gay!'"_

_"I'm gay!"_

_"Say, 'I'm gay!'"_

_"I'm gay!"_

Evan sang out,

_"It sells records when you're sad these days  
>It's super cool to be mad these days<br>I think rock and roll is really funny  
>When it's serious!"<em>

"Yo, where my 'la la's' at?" Tyler yelled. The entire Glee club sang in unison,

_"La la-la la, la-la la-la  
>La la la la La la-la la, la-la la-la<br>La la la la La la-la la, la-la la-la  
>La la la la La la-la la, la-la la-la<br>La la la la La la-la la, la-la la-la!"_

Everyone laughed as the two striked poses and Mr. Schue grinned. "That's a great song about being yourself. Who's next?"

No one said a word.

* * *

><p>Connor snuck up behind Hannah and covered her eyes. "Guess who?"<p>

"My incredibly weird, cheesy, and overall dorky boyfriend?" Hannah guessed. "Hmm, what do you know, I'm right!" She turned around and pecked him on the lips.

"No PDA!" Sue stuck her head out of the door. "Actually, Teeny Blondie, come here. How much do you weigh?"

Hannah shrugged. "About one hundred pounds."

Sue nodded. "Excellent. You just earned yourself a position as our replacement flyer. Veronica just sprained both of her ankles because we tossed her seven stories high. You should feel very honored," Sue said seriously.

Hannah's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Here's your Cheerios uniform. I'll see you at practice, everyday after school for three hours. Oh, yes, and here is your cleanser. I got it patented. Drink it instead of eating."

"I, I really can't. I'm serious, this is incredibly bad..." Hannah stuttered, running a hand through her pixie cut.

"Are you really denying Sue Sylvester?" Sue glared. "I'm offering you a chance to go places. Also, I have legal rights to the deserts in Somalia. I can pay a simple fee of ten dollars and have you there by midnight."

Hannah gasped. "Uh, I think I'll just join the squad." She briskly walked back to Connor, uniform in hand.

"Have it dry cleaned!" Sue yelled. "And ironed before practice!"

Connor raised an eyebrow.

"She forced me onto the squad..." Hannah muttered.

* * *

><p>"So, uh, why are you wearing a cheerleading uniform?" Damian asked confusedly as he walked beside Hannah, who was wearing the uniform.<p>

"The coach wanted me to be on on the squad. She threatened to send me to a foreign country," Hannah admited. Damian rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sheesh. Sounds kinda harsh..." he commented in his Irish accent.

Hannah nodded. "Yeah, but I refuse to drink the cleanser. Just because of...well...nevermind."

"What?" Damian asked. "You can trust me."

Hannah frowned. "I haven't even told my boyfriend or best friend."

"Ah, come on! You can do it!"

She whispered a few sentences in his ear. After receiving the news, he wished he hadn't asked. Damian felt terrible that he was the first person she told, and he barely knew her.

* * *

><p>"Er, I'll be singing Hobbit On The Rocks, by Toad The Wet Sprocket," Damian said awkwardly, standing on the stage, gripping the microphone.<p>

_"There's an old Virginian vibraphone  
>With a calculated gait<br>And a man who thinks he's Al Capone  
>With a cumberbund and cape..."<em>

He sang like he knew excactly what he was talking about. Hearing his Irish voice made all of the girls melt.

_"Don't criticize what a vicar would prize in you  
>And talk to the man if you feel he needs talking to<br>And the hobbit on the rocks is crying  
>And the fish upon the docks are dying..."<em>

Damian belted out,

"_There's an orchestra in rococo and an insulated dwarf  
>And the ships are sinking in the sea<br>As they sail from the shores..."_

He finished,

_"Don't criticize what a vicar would prize in you  
>And the hobbit on the rocks is crying<br>And the fish upon the docks are dying  
>And the hobbit on the rocks is crying<br>For the grunion in the sand entwining  
>Don't criticize what a vicar would prize in you<br>And talk to yourself if you feel you need talking to..."_

Everyone stood and cheered, then Audrey walked onto the stage. "Since this week is about individuality, I decided I'd sing a song that really describes me."

The familar notes started up and Audrey sang, flipping her midnight colored hair over her shoulder,

_"Tripping out _  
><em>Spinning around <em>  
><em>I'm underground, I fell down <em>  
><em>I fell down..."<em>

Maureen began tapping her foot. She liked the song 'Alice' by Avril Lavigne.

_"I'm freaking out _  
><em>So where am I now?<em>  
><em>Upside down <em>  
><em>And I can't stop it now <em>  
><em>It can't stop me now!"<em>

She belted out,

_"I, I'll get by _  
><em>I, I'll survive <em>  
><em>When the world's crashing down <em>  
><em>When I fall and hit the ground <em>  
><em>I will turn myself around <em>  
><em>Don't you try to stop it?<em>  
><em>I, I won't cry!"<em>

She stoppped and sang softly,

_"I found myself in Wonderland  
>Get back on my feet again<br>Is this real?_  
><em>Is this pretend?<em>  
><em>I'll take a stand until the end!"<em>

She finished out by belting out,

_"I, I'll get by  
>I, I'll survive<br>When the world's crashing down  
>When I'm falling, hit the ground<br>I'll just turn myself around  
>Don't you try to stop me<br>I won't cry  
>I, I'll get by<br>I, I'll survive  
>When the world's crashing down<br>When I fall and hit the ground  
>I will turn myself around<br>Don't you try to stop me  
>I, I won't cry..."<em>

Everyone clapped. Audrey had such a unique voice, she truly was a talented performer.

"Welcome to the Glee club!" Mr. Schue grinned.

* * *

><p>All of the Glee kids stood on the stage, dressed as different cliques. Savannah and Hannah were wearing Cheerios uniforms, and they stood beside each other, gossiping. Xriss and Daniella decided to do the cliche goth look, wearing all black. They were over-exaggerating everything, and it was hilarious.<p>

Maureen, Alice, and Marie were nerds, and Dane, Tyler, S.J., and Connor, and Damiank, were jocks. Sam and Evan were your typical gay guys. Audrey was a theatre gitl.

The music started up and Dane sang out,

_"Four years, you think for sure _  
><em>That's all you ve got to endure!"<em>

Tyler shook his head and sang,

_"All the total dicks _  
><em>All the stuck up chicks<em>  
><em> So superficial, so immature..."<em>

Connor sang out,

_"Then when you graduate _  
><em>You take a look around and you say, hey, wait!"<em>

S.J. frowned and belted out,

_"This is the same as where I just came from!"_

Xriss shrugged.

_"I thought it was over _  
><em>Aw that's just great..."<em>

Everyone began to dance in sync, and the moves were good. They sang out,

_"The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
>With who's the best dressed and who's having sex<br>Who's got the money, who gets the honeys  
>Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess<br>And you still don't have the right look  
>And you don't have the right friends<br>Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
>High school never ends!"<em>

Maureen belted out, "_Check out the popular kids!"_

_"You'll never guess what Hannah did!"_ Alice sang.

_"How did Savannah lose all that weight?"_ Audrey sang sarcastically.

_"And Maurie had a baby..."_ Hannah sang softly.

_"So I guess Sam's straight!"_ Savannah finished.

_"And the only thing that matters..."_ Daniella sang. All of the girls joined in and sang,

"_Is climbing up that social ladder  
>Still care about your hair and the car you drive<br>Doesn t matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five!"_

Savannah strutted across the stage as everyone sang,

_"Reese Witherspoon _  
><em>She's the prom queen!"<em>

Dane began to break dance, and everyone sang,

_"Bill Gates _  
><em>Captain of the chess team!"<em>

Hannah did a few backflips and landed beside Damian, who sang alone,

_"Jack Black, the clown!"_

_"Brad Pitt, the quarterback!"_ Everyone sang as Connor began to dance. Everyone belted out,

_"I've seen it all before_  
><em> I want my money back!"<em>

Everyone sang out,

"_The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
>With who's the best dressed and who's having sex<br>Who's got the money, who gets the honeys  
>Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess<br>And you still don't have the right look  
>And you don't have the right friends<br>Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
>High school never ends!"<em>

_"High school never ends!"_ Maureen belted out.

_"The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
>With who's the best dressed and who's having sex<br>Who's got the money, who gets the honeys  
>Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess<br>And you still don't have the right look  
>And you don't have the right friends<br>Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
>High school never ends!"<em>

Everyone grinned and clapped. For the sure group performance of the year, it was great.

* * *

><p>"Okay, you guys. I decided that next week's assignment will be vulnerability. Sing a song that makes you seem like you are broken. Make us cry. Be real, and strip away all of your inihibitions and just...sing about it," Mr. Schue said. "Class dismissed."<p>

"I can't be vulnerable!" Savannah exclaimed to Hannah. "Is he crazy?"

Hannah shrugged. "Who knows. Come on, let's get to practice, I want to work my round off backhandspring tuck, and then I want to try to dismount from a full." **( A/N: You are all impressed with my cheerleader knowledge and terminology. Do not lie. ;) )**

Savannah, knowing what she was talking about, grabbed the girl's hand as they raced off to Cheerios practice.

Maureen and Connor watched Hannah run away from them with sad eyes.

"What happened to her?" Connor asked, slinging an arm around Maurie, who shrugged.

"Let's just worry about being vulnerable."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter is vulnerability! Send in the songs you want your character to sing, plus plot/group number ideas!**

**Also, who here watches The Glee Project? Yeah, well, me and Matheus are getting married. As soon as he realizes I'm alive.**

**What do you think of Damian and Audrey?**

**Review? PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long! I love this chapter. It's great, in my humble opinion. :) Connor and Damian really steal the show in this chapter, just saying.**

**Thanks to Dancingforever for plot ideas! I love ya, girly! *insert heart* You pretty much ARE the reason this chapter exsists.**

* * *

><p>"Ready? Okay!" Savannah yelled, her arms in a V-shape above her head. The Cheerios began a complicated dance routine to Mercedes Jones' popular single, "Hell To The No". Hannah smiled widely, then began to do backflips along with the rest of the cheerleaders. They finished in a pose, and Sue shook her head.<p>

"Hmm...it's much too bland. Okay, Tracy and Penny, lift Hannah up into a full. Savannah, backspot, then basket toss her as high as possible. We'll go from there."

Hannah raised a hand, "Shouldn't we get a safety mat?"

Sue snorted. Hannah looked down as the two girls tossed her up as high as possible. Hannah soared through the air and closed her eyes, praying that she would survive this.

They caught her, and she felt a smile grace her lips.

"Weak, just weak. Repeat that until she either pukes or is rendered unconscious. I want her to go through the gym roof!"

* * *

><p>Connor glared across the lunchroom as Hannah and Savannah sat with some Cheerios and some soccer players joined them. Savannah motioned for Dane to come join her, and he did gladly. But did Hannah ask Connor to sit with her? No.<p>

He turned to Maureen and scowled. "Do you see her?"

Maureen raised an eyebrow. "See who?"

"Excactly!" Connor exclaimed. "Hannah is over there with the Cheerios and jock people!"

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Oh well. Tough for you," she muttered. "At least your girlfriend goes to this school and you see her everyday."

"Maurie, I'm being serious," Connor said sadly. "I'm really upset about this. What if Hannah leaves me for a jock?"

Maureen shook her head. "She wouldn't do that. I know her."

"Well, I'm not so sure..." Connor mused.

* * *

><p>Sam walked to the front of the room and said, "Well, most of you don't know this, but my dad left me when I was a kid. And uh, this is dedicated to him. It's called Sour Suite and it is by The Guess Who."<p>

He cleared his throat and sang softly,

_"Don't wanna listen to my telephone ring  
>Or sing ding-a-ling or talk about a thing<br>Not this morning  
>Don't wanna think about the night before<br>Or maybe it's a bore behind an open door  
>Got no time for that this morning..."<em>

Sam looked to Evan, who had a confused look on his face. He blocked it out and focused on trying not to cry.

_"If I had the mind or I had the time  
>Maybe I could throw together a new kind of rhyme<br>And tell about my warning  
>But it's too late now<br>It's too late now  
>It's too late now..."<em>

He belted out,

_"I don't wanna think about a runaway dad  
>That took away the only thing that I never had<br>Don't even miss him this morning  
>I don't wanna think about a cold goodbye<br>Or a high school buddy got a little too high  
>I can't help him out this morning<br>Reviewers laugh at me so I go out to sea  
>And perhaps it's just as well cause I'd rather be in hell<br>Than be a wealthy man this morning  
>But it's too late now<br>It's too late now  
>It's too late now..."<em>

Sam sang out,

_"Whatever happened to images cause now they're gone  
>And worn-out phrases just keep a hangin' on<br>Whatever happened to homes as opposed to houses  
>The conversation sinks as the evening drowses<br>It's just like 46201  
>It's just like 46201..."<em>

Sam closed his eyes,

_"Whatever happened to early morning open skies  
>And broken faces, half with melting eyes<br>Enough of riddles that just play with time  
>Cause I'm still here and I can't beg a dime<br>I'm back here in 46201  
>I'm back here in 46201..."<em>

He finished,

_"Something better's waiting for me around the corner now  
>I got to find it and try and hang on for a little while<br>I'm back here in 46201  
>There's gotta be a few small changes made<br>Don't wanna listen to my telephone ring  
>Or sing ding-a-ling or talk about a thing<br>Leave me alone this morning..."_

Sam smiled sadly and sat back down.

* * *

><p>Evan glared at him. "You didn't tell me anything about your dad leaving."<p>

"You didn't ask," Sam shrugged simply.

Evan sighed, "You never tell me anything about you!"

"Because it never seems like you care," Sam spat out, slamming his locker. "Have you ever once thought that you mean more to me than some high school fling?"

"That's what this is, Sam!" Evan said, exasperated. "It's not serious."

"Not to you. I see that. It's not important to you!" Sam said, tears filling his eyes. "You know what? Just...just...ugh!"

Evan stared sadly as Sam ran down the hallway, away from him. He screwed up big time.

* * *

><p>He clenched his nose and sprayed the can, watching as he wrote random phrases on Lima Park's main fountain. Red, black, and blue decorated the marble exterior. Suddenly sirens and lights filled his ears and he cursed.<p>

"Hey! Kid! Put your hands up where we can see them!"

Xriss groaned and dropped the spray can. The policeman patted him down and escorted him to the policecar. "Who can I call to pick you up?"

He gave him Daniella's number. Ten minutes passed.

"What is going on?" Daniella asked her sister drove up to pick up Xriss. "Why were we called at two o'clock in the morning by the police?"

Xriss sighed and slumped in the seat. "I, uh, vandalized a park fountain..."

"Why?" Daniella asked skeptically.

"I needed something to destroy," Xriss admitted. "I can't really take anything anymore." Seeing the look on Daniella's face, he looked down. "You can break up with my now, if you want."

Daniella laughed. "I'm not breaking up with you. I'm here, you can't get rid of me that easily," Daniella smiled. "I accept you, all of you, rebellious tendencies included." She kissed him softly.

Xriss grinned, "Thanks, Dani. I needed to hear that."

* * *

><p>"<em>I need another story<br>Something to get off my chest  
>My life gets kinda boring<br>Need something that I can confess  
>'Til all my sleeves are stained red..."<em>

Xriss sang out, looking at Daniella the entire time. Secrets by OneRepublic was an amazing song.

_"From all the truth that I've said  
>Come by it honestly I swear<br>Thought you saw me wink, no I've been on the brink, so  
>Tell me what you want to hear<br>Something that will light those ears  
>Sick of all the insincere<br>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away!"_

He smiled and belted out,

_"This time, don't need another perfect lie  
>Don't care if critics ever jump in line<br>I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
>My God, amazing how we got this far<br>It's like we're chasing all those stars  
>Who's driving shiny big black cars<br>And everyday I see the news  
>All the problems that we could solve..."<em>

Xriss's voice had really improved since last year.

_"And when a situation rises  
>Just write it into an album<br>Singing straight, too cold I don't really like my flow, no, so  
><em>_Tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that will light those ears<br>Sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<br>This time, don't need another perfect lie  
>Don't care if critics ever jump in line<br>I'm gonna give all my secrets away..."_

Xriss pulled out a chair and sat on it backwards,

_"Oh, got no reason, got no shame  
>Got no family I can blame<br>Just don't let me disappear  
>I'ma tell you everything!"<em>

He sang out,

_"So tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that will light those ears<br>Sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<br>This time, don't need another perfect lie  
>Don't care if critics ever jump in line<br>I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
>So tell me what you want to hear<br>Something that will light those ears  
>Sick of all the insincere<br>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away!"_

Xriss finished up,

_"This time, don't need another perfect lie  
>Don't care if critics never jump in line<br>I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
>All my secrets away, all my secrets away..."<em>

Daniella stood and hugged him tightly.

* * *

><p>"Your name is Daniella, right?" Audrey asked. Dani nodded.<p>

"Yeah, and you are...Audrey?" Daniella questioned.

She nodded, tucking a strand of her thick black hair behind her ear. "Do you like Elvis?"

Daniella grinned. "He's not mainstream, so he's cool to me. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering..." Audrey asked. "Look, I don't have many friends around here. Wanna talk some more?"

Daniella shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hannah!" Damian called out.<p>

She turned from Connor and smiled. "Yeah?"

"I made the football team team!" Damian said excitedly. "Well, here in America, I suppose you call it soccer. But, the point is, I'm on the team!" He hugged Hannah tightly. "Thanks for the advice, I had no clue there was a team until you told me."

Connor raised an eyebrow. "Really? Hannah wanted you to join the soccer team?"

Damian slung an arm around her and nodded. "Yep, she sure did," his hazel eyes sparkled, "Are you on any sports teams?"

Connor shook his head tightly, his lips in a tight smile. "Actually, no. I'm not."

"Oh..." Damian said awkwardly. "Well, Hannah, wanna help me pick out a song for Glee?" he asked cheerily.

Hannah nodded. "One second, let me put away these books!" She put some books into her locker and adjusted her Cheerios uniform, which made her tiny frame look the smallest bit curvier. "Bye, Connor, I'll call you later!" She kissed him on the cheek, then left chattering excitedly to Damian.

Connor willed himself to not scream or punch something.

* * *

><p>Audrey grinned and said, "I'll be singing Solitaire by Elvis Presley. He's the most amzing person in the world." The slow music started up and she sang,<p>

_"There was a man, a lonely man  
>Who lost his love through his indifference.<em>  
><em>A heart that kept, that went unchecked<br>Until it died within his silence..."_

Her voice was clear and it rang out through the auditorium.

_"And Solitaire's the only game in town and every road that takes him down  
>And by himself, it's easy to pretend he'll never love again.<em>  
><em>And keeping to himself he plays the game without her love it always ends the same<br>While life goes on around him everywhere, he's playing Solitaire..."_

She smiled slightly and sang,

_"A little hope goes up in smoke  
>Just how it goes, goes without saying<br>There was a man, a lonely man  
>Who would command the hand he's playing..."<em>

Audrey belted out,

_"And Solitaire's the only game in town and every road that takes him down  
>And by himself, it's easy to pretend he'll never love again.<em>  
><em>And keeping to himself he plays the game without her love it always ends the same<br>While life goes on around him everywhere, he's playing Solitaire!"_

She finished out,

_"And Solitaire's the only game in town and every road that takes him down  
>While life goes on around him everywhere he's playing Solitaire..."<em>

Everyone applauded and Damian took the stage. "Uh, thanks to Hannah for helping with this song."

Maureen smiled as he began to sing My, My, My by Rob Thomas.

_"The light from the window is fading  
>You turn on the night<br>The sound from the avenue's calling you  
>Open your eyes..."<em>

He winked, and every girl swooned. His Irish accent was sexy, without a shadow of a doubt.

_"And when you find  
>You're spending your time<br>Wanting for words  
>But never speak<br>You tell yourself  
>That the things you need come slow<br>But inside you just don't know..."_

Damian sang out,

_"My, my, my  
>Let your bright light shine<br>Let your words live on  
>Far beyond this life<br>Beyond this life..."_

Connor glared angrily.

_"Hold on to anything  
>Everything's over and done<br>Has the fear taken over you  
>Tell me<br>Is that what you want  
>To make up your life..."<em>

Damian belted out, finally,

"_Time after time  
>You're falling behind<br>Hold on to me Never leave  
>Forever be what you mean to me right now<br>Don't you feel better now?"_

He grinned sheepishly as everyone went to their feet, clapping loudly and whooping. Connor stormed up to the stage.

"Well, I'm not sure how to top that..." Connor said bitterly. "But here's my song. It's dedicated to Hannah. The song is I'll Be and it is by Edwin McCain."

He began to strum his guitar and he sang,

_"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
>Stop me and steal my breath<br>And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
>Never revealing their depth..."<em>

He belted out, looking at Hannah,

_"Tell me that we belong together  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love<br>I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above..."<em>

Everyone added harmonies as he sang,

_"I'll be your crying shoulder  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life..."_

Connor smiled as tears fell from Hannah's eyes.

_"And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
>As we lie awake in my bed<br>You're my survival, you're my living proof  
>My love is alive - not dead<br>Tell me that we belong together  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love<br>I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above..."<em>

Connor belted out,

_"I'll be your crying shoulder  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life..."<em>

His volume increased gradually as he sang,

_"And I've dropped out  
>I've burned up<br>I've fought my way back from the dead  
>I've tuned in, turned on<br>Remembered the things that you said!"_

Connor grinned and sang,

_"I'll be your crying shoulder  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your<br>I'll be your crying shoulder  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when  
>I'm older<br>I'll be the greatest fan of your life..."_

He stopped strumming and sang a cappella,

_"The greatest fan of your life _  
><em>Greatest fan of your life..."<em>

Everyone clapped madly and he bowed comically.

* * *

><p>Maureen stared at her phone as she walked into the auditorium, wondering what the cryptic message from Tori meant.<p>

**Meet me in the auditorium. -T xx**

She smiled as she opened the door and saw him, standing there, looking positively adorable in the Dalton Academy uniform.

"A little birdie told me about the assignment this week, and I wanted to help." Music started up and Toronto sang,

_"Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
>Dug my way out, blood and fire..."<em>

She grinned and sang back,

_"Bad decisions, that's alright _  
><em>Welcome to my silly life!"<em>

_"Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood..."_ Tori belted out.

_"Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down!"_ Maureen sang.

_"Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated..."_ Toronto trilled.

_"Look, I'm still around..."_ they sang together, before belting out in harmony,

_"Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
>Like you're less than, less than perfect<br>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
>You are perfect to me!"<em>

Maureen walked to Toronto on the stage. He grabbed her hands and sang to her,

_"You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong  
>Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead..."<em>

She smiled and sang,

_"So complicated, look happy, you'll make it  
>Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game..."<em>

He sang to her,

"_It's enough, I've done all I can think of  
>Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same..."<em>

They belted out,

_"Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
>Like you're less than, less than perfect<br>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
>You are perfect to me!"<em>

Toronto sang,

_"The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear  
>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer<br>So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time..."_

Maureen shrugged and sang out,

_"Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
>They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair<br>Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time..."_

They sang together,

_"Why do we do that?  
>Why do I do that?<em>  
><em>Why do I do that?"<em>

_"Yeah, oh, oh pretty, pretty, pretty!"_ Maureen belted out. They joined together,

_"Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
>Like you're less than, less than perfect<br>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
>You are perfect to me!<em>  
><em>You're perfect, you're perfect to me!"<em>

They sang out together,

_"Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
>Like you're less than, less than perfect<br>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
>You are perfect to me!"<em>

They finished and looked at each other happily. Toronto kissed her gently and she smiled.

"I really miss you," she admitted.

He nodded. "I know, me too. But, there's a table at Breadstix with our names on it Friday night. Okay?"

Maurie nodded. "Okay."

* * *

><p>All of the Glee kids sat on stools in their favorite colors. Connor was wearing an odd green color, Hannah wore pale yellow, and Maureen wore hot pink. Xriss wore black and Daniella wore purple. Savannah wore neon green, and Dane wore neon orange. Alice wore pale blue, and S.J. wore dark blue. Audrey wore mint green, and Damian wore an earthy brown.<p>

_"Da da da da  
>Da da da da<br>Da da da da da..."_

The guitars started up and Sam sang, _"I don't know if I can yell any louder..."_

Evan sang after him with, _"How many times have I kicked you outta here?"_

_"Or said something insulting?"_ Savannah sang brokenly.

"_I can be so mean when I wanna be..."_ Daniella sang honestly.

_"I am capable of really anything..."_ Xriss sang out.

_"I can cut you into pieces..."_ Alice sang soffly.

All of the Glee club joined together and sang,

_"When my heart is broken  
>Please don't leave me<br>Please don't leave me  
>I always say how I don't need you<br>But its always gonna come right back to this  
>Please don't leave me..."<em>

"_How did I become so obnoxious?_" Maureen sang out.

_"What is it with you that makes me act like this?"_ Connor belted.

_"I've never been this nasty..."_ Hannah sang.

_"Can't you tell this is all just a contest?"_ Damian sang.

_"The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest!_" Audrey sang.

_"But baby I don't mean it..."_ Marie sang softly. The Glee club sang together,

_"I mean it, I promise  
>Please don't leave me<br>Please don't leave me  
>I always say how I don't need you<br>But its always gonna come right back to this  
>Please don't leave me..."<em>

_"I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are..."_ Evan sang.

_"I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag..."_ Xriss belted.

_"And I need you, I'm sorry..."_ Sam sang. The Glee club sang in unison,

_"Da da da da  
>Da da da da<br>Da da da da da  
>Please, please don't leave me<br>Baby please don't leave me  
>No, don't leave me<br>Please don't leave me..."_

They increased volume and sang,

_"I always say how I don't need you  
>But its always gonna come right back to this<br>Please don't leave me  
>Please don't leave me<br>I always say how I don't need you  
>But its always gonna come right back to this<br>Please don't leave me  
>Baby please, please, don't leave me..."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter is...**

**THE WORST SONGS EVER RECORDED! Yup, send in your bad song! Remember, everyone's tastes differ, so I don't mean to offend anyone by this next chapter.**

**Review? PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am IN LOVE with this chapter, it is my favorite so far!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, new girl!" Connor called out to the silent girl. "What is your name?"<p>

"I've been here for three weeks, shouldn't you know my name?" Audrey said flatly. "Whatever, it's Audrey."

He grinned and flipped his hair. "I'm Connor," he smiled.

She raised an eyebrow. "I know..." she said in a 'duh' tone. "You go out with Hannah and you are all jealous and crap."

"I'm not jealous, I simply care a lot about her and I don't want to lose her," Connor protested. "Anyway, do you wanna talk and hang out sometime?"

"You're only asking me this in the hopes that Hannah will be jealous of you and come running back to you like a kicked puppy," Audrey said. She grinned. "I like it. Sure, let's meet up at the Lima Bean after school. Also, I know the feeling of jealousy. It sucks. So I'll be happy to...help you? I guess..."

Connor nodded excitedly. "Great. Oh, there's Hannah, act like you're laughing."

Audrey let out a convincing laugh and Connor hit her playfully on the arm. "Wow, Aud, you're hilarious!" He got out between laughter.

Hannah skipped over happily. "What was so funny?"

Audrey paled. Which was amazing, considering she made Edward Cullen look like he had a spray tan. "Uh, well, I was talking about how...cheerleaders are stuck up airheads," Audrey made up.

Hannah was offended. "Connor, why did you laugh at that? I'm on the Cheerios and I'm not stuck up or an airhead. That's incredibly rude." She frowned and walked away.

Connor glared at Audrey. "Why did you say that? That totally backfired!"

Audrey snorted. "It was kind of funny."

Connor nodded, "Yeah, it kind of was."

* * *

><p>Connor stood in front of the Glee club happily. "Okay, so this week we're singing the worst songs ever recorded. So, I decided to sing a High School Musical song."<p>

He smirked at Damian and sang out,

_"Na na na na_  
><em> Na na na na yeah <em>  
><em>You are the music in me..."<em>

He strummed his guitar and sang out,

_"You know the words once upon a time _  
><em>Make you listen <em>  
><em>There's a reason..."<em>

He then motioned for Audrey to harmonize with him. The two sang,

_"When you dream there's a chance you'll find _  
><em>A little laughter or a happy ever after..."<em>

He belted out, by himself,

_"Your harmony to the melody_  
><em> It's echoing inside my head<em>  
><em> A single voice<em>  
><em> Above the noise <em>  
><em>And like a common thread..."<em>

Connor winked and sang, _"Hmm, you're pulling me..."_

He grinned and belted out,

_"When I hear my favorite song _  
><em>I know that we belong <em>  
><em>Oh, you are the music in me <em>  
><em>Yeah it's living in all of us<em>  
><em> And it's brought us here because <em>  
><em>Because you are the music in me..."<em>

Hannah looked at him oddly, sitting beside Damian.

_"Na na na na _  
><em>Na na na na na <em>  
><em>Yeah yeah yeah <em>  
><em>You are the music in me..."<em>

Audrey grinned as Connor went into falsetto and sang,

_"It's like I knew you before we met _  
><em>Can't explain it <em>  
><em>There's no name for it<em>  
><em> I'm saying words I never said..."<em>

He sang out,

_"And it was easy _  
><em>Because you see the real me<em>  
><em> As I am <em>  
><em>You understand <em>  
><em>And that's more than I've ever known<em>  
><em> To hear your voice <em>  
><em>Above the noise <em>  
><em>And no, I'm not alone..."<em>

He repeated,

_"When I hear my favorite song  
>I know that we belong<br>You are the music in me  
>It's living in all of us<br>And it's brought us here because  
>You are the music in me<br>Together we're gonna sing  
>We got the power to sing what we feel<br>Connected and real  
>Can't keep it all inside..."<em>

The entire Glee club joined in and sang,

_"Na na na na  
>Na na na na na<br>Yeah yeah yeah..."_

"_You are the music in me!"_ Connor sang out.

"_Na na na na  
>Na na na na na<br>Na na na na  
>You are the music in me!"<em>

Everyone clapped and sang,

_"When I hear my favorite song  
>I know that we belong<br>You are the music in me  
>Yeah it's living in all of us<br>It's brought us here because  
>You are the music in me..."<em>

They finished off,

_"Na na na na  
>Na na na na<br>Na na na na  
>You are the music in me..."<em>

Connor smirked, and walked out of the Glee room.

* * *

><p>Hannah hummed a Taylor Swift song as she reapplied her make-up in the girls' bathroom. Her hair wasn't so much of a pixie-cut anymore. It had grown out to a wavy bob. She rubbed on some powder when the door opened, revealing Audrey.<p>

Hannah smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cloud up the bathroom with my airhead and my stuck-upness," she commented snidely. "I've got to meet Damian anyway."

Audrey raised an eyebrow. "Why? I thought you were going out with Connor."

"I am. Damian is just a friend."

"That's not what he thinks..." Audrey muttered.

"What?" Hannah asked innocently. "I didn't hear you."

"I didn't want you to hear me," she replied. "Mind your own buisness."

Hannah glared. "What is your problem? I have been nothing but nice to you since you arrived," she stated, "I put iced tea on your lunch table you sit at. I didn't command my football player friends to slushie. Even Savannah and I offered to go with you to the mall to get you modern clothes!"

"They're. Vintage. Not. Old." Audrey spat out. "And that doesn't sound very nice to me."

"Well, the intentions were," Hannah said softly. "I didn't mean to be so nasty."

Audrey frowned. "I don't hear an apology."

"There wasn't one," Hannah smirked, before opening the bathroom door and leaving.

* * *

><p>Dane stood at the front of the room with Xriss and Tyler. "Mutually, we have decided that Justin Beiber sucks."<p>

"But we can't bring ourselves to sing that crap," Xriss said.

"So we were going to be singing a parody of it," Tyler finished.

"But we couldn't find a good one..." Dane admitted sadly. "So we're singing the normal version."

"Hit it!

_"Oh woah..."_ Tyler sang.

"_Oh woah..."_ Xriss belted.

_"Oh woah..."_ Dane sang.

"_You know you love me_!" Tyler sang to Xriss.

_"I know you care!"_ Xriss belted out, in a whiny voice.

_"Just shout whenever, and I'll be there!"_ Dane smiled. All three guys joined together to sing:

_"You want my love, you want my heart _  
><em>And we will never ever ever be apart!"<em>

S.J. hopped up from beside Alice and sang to her,

_"Are we an item? Girl, quit playing!"_

_"We're just friends, what are you saying?"_ Dane asked Savannah, who giggled.

"_Say there's another and look right in my eyes..."_ Xriss 'serenaded' Daniella. All four guys sang together,

_"My first love broke my heart for the first time  
>And I was like...<em>  
><em>Baby, baby, baby oooh<br>Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
>Like baby, baby, baby oooh<br>I thought you'd always be mine..."_

They made dramatic poses and sang stupidly, moking JB,

_"Baby, baby, baby oooh  
>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<br>Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
>I thought you'd always be mine..."<em>

Savannah grinned and hopped up, doing complicated Cheerios dance moves, looking like a Beyonce back-up dancer. She sang out,

_"For you I would have done whatever  
>And I just can't believe we ain't together!"<em>

Xriss and Dane sang,

"_And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
>I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring!"<em>

_"And I'm in pieces, baby fix me..."_ S.J. sang.

_"And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream..."_ Xriss sang.

_"I'm going down, down, down, down..."_ Savannah grinned. All five sang,

"_And I just can't believe my first love won't be around  
>And I'm like<br>Baby, baby, baby oooh  
>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<br>Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
>I thought you'd always be mine<em>!"

Everyone was cracking up.

_"Baby, baby, baby oooh  
>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<br>Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
>I thought you'd always be mine!"<em>

Mr. Schue jumped in and rapped,

_"Schuesta! When I was 13, I had my first love  
>There was nobody that compared to my baby<br>And nobody came between us or could ever come above  
>She had me going crazy, oh, I was star-struck<br>She woke me up daily, don t need no Starbucks  
>She made my heart pound, it skipped a beat when I see her in the street and<br>At school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend._  
><em>She knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazing<br>And now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying..."_

Everyone snorted as the five teens sang,

"_Baby, baby, baby oooh  
>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<br>Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
>I thought you'd always be mine!"<em>

Savannah was really getting into it.

_"Baby, baby, baby oooh  
>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<br>Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
>I thought you'd always be mine!"<em>

Xriss sang, "_I'm gone..."_

"_Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah..."_

_"All I'm gone..." _Dane sang out_._

"_Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah..."_

_"Now I'm all gone..." _Savannah belted out.

"_Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah..."_

_"Now I'm all gone..." _They alll sang_, "I'm gone..."_

Everyone laughed out loud, grinning madly.

* * *

><p>"Hannah!" Damian called out, clad in his soccer uniform. "Wait up!"<p>

The Cheerio stopped and turned around, then smiled. "Hey, Damian!"

He stopped running and grinned, his short hair windblown and his freckles prominent. "Uh, actually, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight."

Hannah paled. "Like...dinner?"

Damian shrugged. Hannah bit her lip and checked her watch. "Um, sure, sounds good."

"They won't mind if you come in your uniform. I can drive you."

Hannah nodded. "Okay, sounds great." He led her to the parking lot where his red Ferrari sat, and Hannah grinned. "You own my dream car!"

Damian chuckled. "Well, feel free to drive it whenever you want." He opened the passenger door, and Hannah slid in.

"You're Irish and you own an Italian car?" Hannah asked, simply curious.

Damian nodded. "Yep. I love Italian cars." He put it into gear and he drove out of the parking lot. "Oh, and feel free to turn on the radio. Anything is fine."

Hannah fiddled with the buttons for a bit, before landing on an unknown, singer/songwriter station. He nodded in approval. "I didn't know anyone listened to this station besides me."

She grinned slightly. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

A song was playing, and Hannah began to sing along softly, _"Take a little look at the life of Miss-Always-Invisible, look a little harder, I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes, take another look at the face of Miss-Always-Invisible, look a little closer, and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day when you ask her her name..."_

Damian smiled softly. "Miss Invisble by Marie Digby. Doesn't seem like a song that would reflect you."

"You'd be surprised..." Hannah said softly, reverting back to her way of speaking last year. "You would be very surprised."

"Well, you're popular. You're a Cheerio."

"And I have a boyfriend," Hannah said pointedly. "Connor is a grat person."

Damian nodded slowly. "Yeah, but you don't really seem like a couple. I mean, look at you guys compared to Xriss and Daniella or Savannah and Dane."

"We're just different," Hannah admitted.

"Huh," Damian said simply. "Huh."

He pulled up in front of his house, a two-story white paneled house with navy window shutters. Damian parked the car in the driveway and opened his door to get out, then walked around and opened Hannah's. Instantly she smelled something delicious.

"What is your mom cooking that is so good you can smell it out here?" Hannah asked hurriedly.

"Lamb stew," Damian said, winking. "It's a common dish." (A/N: If it is not, I apologize! Blame Google!)

Hannah nodded, impressed. She walked into his warm and inviting house. His dad was sitting on the couch, his hair a dignifying gray, his stature tall and well-built. He looked up from the newspaper and smiled.

"Damian! Who is this?" He asked good-natuedly.

"This is my dad," he said.

"You can call me Mr. McGinty," his dad said kindly, his Irish accent even more prominent than Damian's. "His mum is in the kitchen, cooking."

Damian led Hannah to the spacious kitchen, where a friendly looking woman with light brown curly hair and wide hazel eyes like Damian's was stirring something in a pot. "Hello, who is this?" She asked.

"Hannah," Damian said. Hannah got shivers, for some reason, when he said her name in his Irish accent. "This is my mum."

"Hello, dearie!" She said chipperly. "It will be ready in just a few short minutes. Lizzy!"

An eleven year old girl ran down the stairs, smilng widely. "Damy!" She hugged him tightly. "Is this your girlfriend?" She whispered loudly.

Hannah blushed, "No, we're just friends. My name is Hannah."

Lizzy McGinty smiled. "My name is Elizabeth, but most people call me Lizzy. I'm eleven and I'm Damy's little sister. I like you."

"You're quite blunt," Hannah said nicely.

Lizzy nodded. "I get that a lot."

"Supper's ready!" Mrs. McGinty said loudly, and Mr. McGinty walked into the kitchen. All of the family, plus Hannah, sat at the table as they ate the lamb stew.

"This is amazing!" Hannah exclaimed.

Damian grinned and his cheeks turned pink, "My mom is good cook."

Suddenly, Hannah's phone vibrated. Mentally, she cursed , then excused herself from the table. Her phone said:

Uh, I thought we had a date tonight? Where are you? I've been at Breadstix for an hour! -C

The first thought that ran through Hannah's head was, 'No x's? No kisses?', then she came back to reality. She forgot about a date. Not only did she forget about the date, but she went to Damian's house instead.

She. Was. Screwed.

Hannah walked nochalantly back to the kitchen and sadi politely, "I'm very sorry, but something has come up and I must leave. I am grateful for your hospitality, and the food was delicious," she said.

Damian stood. "Let me drive you there."

Hannah nodded. "Thank you."

He grabbed her elbow and led her to his car again, opening her door, again. She smiled tightly and willed him to drive super, super duper fast.

"Where do you need to go?" Damian asked politely.

"Breadstix, please," Hannah said softly.

He shrugged and pulled out of the driveway, driving to Breadstix. Once arriving, Hannah hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear, "Thank you so much!"

She hopped out of the car and rushed into Breadstix, seeing Connor at a table and sitting across from him.

"I am so sorry, Cheerios practice held me up. Sue is officially batcrap crazy," Hannah lied.

Connor visibly relaxed, but then tensed up. "Why was Damian driving you?"

"I needed to get here fast and he was at soccer practice," Hannah lied flawlessly, guilt knawing at her heart. She picked up the menu and called the waitress over. "I'll have the Ceaser salad."

Once the waitress left with the orders, Connor took a sip of his water and looked at Hannah from across the table. His gaze was set firmly on her.

"What?" Hannah asked self-consciously.

"Your hair. I just noticed that it looks longer."

Hannah bit her lip, thinking one simple sentence she couldn't bear to say out loud. "You really think so?" she asked.

He nodded. "It looks great."

The night fell into easy conversations, and due to guilt, Hannah forgot how to have a good time. Connor stood and took her hand, and the two walked out of the restaraunt. "You didn't drive?" Hannah asked confusedly, not seeing Connor's car.

He grinned and pointed to a motercycle. "Actually, I drove this." He handed her a helmet and she smiled widely.

"This is awesome," she told him once they got situated on the motorcycle. She fastened her helmet and he took off. Once arriving at her house, he walked her to the door.

"Are you going to do the cliche doorstep kiss?" Hannah asked jokingly.

Connor shrugged and kissed her deeply. "Does this answer your question?"

Hannah nodded, biting her lip. She grinned slyly and opened her front door, stepping inside, "Goodnight, Connor."

"You aren't going to invite me in?" Connor asked cheekily.

"You know I'm not that type of girl," Hannah winked. "Now go away."

"Ah, you know you want me to stay...but bye," Connor said, walking back to his motorcycle.

* * *

><p>Audrey stood in front of the Glee kids, and she smiled. "Okay, in my opinion, the song 'We Built This City' by Starship is just addictively bad. So, that's what I'm singing."<p>

The guitars started up, and Audrey grabbed the mic and sang,

_"We built this city _  
><em>We built this city on rock 'n' roll <em>  
><em>Built this city <em>  
><em>We built this city on rock 'n' roll..."<em>

She grinned and belted out,

_"Say you don't know me  
>Well recognize my face<br>Say you don't care who goes to that kind of place  
>Knee deep in the hoop-la<br>Sinking in your fight  
>Too many runaways eating up the night..."<em>

Audrey grinned as the Glee club began to clap.

_"Marconi plays the mamba  
>Listen to the radio.<em>  
><em>Don't you remember?<em>  
><em>We built this city<br>We built this city on rock 'n' roll  
>We built this city<br>We built this city on rock 'n' roll  
>Built this city<br>We built this city on rock 'n' roll..."_

Damian began tapping a beat with his foot.

_"Someone's always playing corporation games  
>Who cares they're always changing corporation names<br>We just want to dance here but someone stole the stage  
>They call us irresponsible, write us off the page<br>Marconi plays the mamba  
>Listen to the radio..."<em>

She sang out,

_"It's just another Sunday in a tired old street  
>The police have the choke hold and<br>We just lost the beat|  
>Who counts the money underneath the bar?<em>  
><em>Who rides the wrecking ball into our guitars?<em>  
><em>Don't tell us you need us<br>'Cause we're the ship of fools  
>Looking for America<br>Crawling through your schools..."_

She belted out,

_"Don't you remember?_  
><em>Marconi plays the mamba<br>Listen to the radio  
>Built this city<br>We built this city on rock 'n' roll  
>Built this city<br>We built this city on rock 'n' roll!"_

Audrey grinned as everyone clapped madly.

* * *

><p>"So, why did you bail yesterday?" Damian asked, geniunely concerned. The Glee room was empty, and he and Hannah were the only ones in there.<p>

Hannah frowned. "No reason."

Damian stepped closer. "Then, you missed out. I was going to do this." He leaned in a captured her lips in a gentle kiss and Hannah widened her eyes in shock. Someone gasped, but they ignored it. Hannah closed her eyes and put her hand on the back of his neck, before freaking out and pulling away.

"What? What is wrong?" Damian asked.

Hannah shook her head. "I...I have a boyfriend."

"I know, and it was stupid, but you're my best friend at this school. I just...I needed to know how you felt."

"I feel..." Hannah started. "I...I...don't know..." She ran out of the Glee room, tears threatening to spill.

Once she left, Maureen emerged from the shadows and slapped Damian. Hard.

"That was a dick move. Why would you kiss a girl with a boyfriend?"

"You weren't supposed to see that," Damian stuttered out. "Why were you spying?"

"I wasn't spying! I was simply observing you guys when you couldn't see me!" Maureen amended. "Look, I don't know what game you are playing, but it is not cool."

Damian glared. "That kiss was not one-sided."

Maureen's mouth dropped at the realization. "Oh my God, you are so right..." She stormed out of the room, leaving Damian alone with his thoughts.

Damian thought that maybe he should have asked her to not tell anyone.

* * *

><p>Damian looked at the Glee club, and they simply stared back at him. "Yes, er, well...I'm singing the song I Want My Baby Back by Jimmy Cross. It's about a car...so it's really strange..."<p>

He started to sing,

_"I want my baby back  
>Gotta have my baby back<br>I miss her, oh, so much  
>Can't live without her touch..."<em>

Damian shrugged and said in his awesome, supersexy accent:

_"I don't hardly know where to begin._  
><em>I remember we were cruisin' home from the Beatles concert<br>I'd had such a wonderful evenin', sittin' there  
>Watchin' my baby screamin', an' tearin' her hair out<br>An' carryin' on  
>She was so full of life<br>Then..., well, we were about three miles from home  
>When all of a sudden, it started to rain.<em>  
><em>An' I DO mean rain..."<em>

Everyone laughed, because he had people in cardboard boxes acting out the song behind him.

_"I couldn't hardly see nothin'_  
><em>Well, we kept drivin' for about another mile<br>When all of a sudden  
>I see this stalled car<br>Right smack in fron' of me  
>Well, I wa'n't about to slam on the breaks<br>'Cause I di'n't have none to start with!_  
><em>So I swerved to the left, an' wha'do I see?<em>  
><em>Some mush-head on a motor-sicle, headin' right at us!<em>  
><em>An' I knew at last, me an' my baby,<em>  
><em>Were about to meet the leader of the...<em>  
><em>...pack..."<em>

Damian shrugged and said,

_"Well, when I come to, I looked aroun',_  
><em>An' there was the leader, an' there was the pack.<em>  
><em>An' over there... was my baby.<em>  
><em>An' over THERE was my baby!<em>  
><em>An' waay over THERE was my baby..."<em>

He sang again,

_"I want my baby back  
>Gotta have my baby back<br>I miss her, oh, so much  
>Cain't live without her touch..."<em>

Everyone laughed and he finished, sitting down.

* * *

><p>Sam frowned. "Even as a gay guy, I find this song offensive. It's called My Jeans and it is by Jenna Rose. I might cry from horror whilst singing this."<p>

He screamed, before singing,

_"Staring out my window_  
><em>I brush my hair<em>  
><em>Getting dressed to meet my friends but I don't know what to wear<em>  
><em>Commercial shows on my t.v. about these cool designer jeans<em>  
><em>That I tried on, at the mall<em>  
><em>I change the channel and look what I see!"<em>

He sang out,

_"Hannah Montana's wearing my jeans_  
><em>Ashley Tisdale's wearing my jeans<em>  
><em>Keke Palmer's wearing my jeans,<em>  
><em>I just can't believe they wore those jeans like me<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, she wore those jeans like me<br>She wore those jeans like me_  
><em>She wore those jeans like me!"<em>

Eveyone began to laugh at the ridiculous song.

_"Staring at the mall window_  
><em>I finger through a smile<em>  
><em>I thought about how cool I'd look if I had them on right now<em>  
><em>I'm anxious, and excited , they're on my mind<em>  
><em>It feels like heelies are racing, on my spine<em>  
><em>I just can't wait to call these my jeans<em>  
><em>Everyone can look at me in my jeans<em>  
><em>I can go anywhere in my jeans<em>  
><em>But I still can believe she wore those jeans like me<br>Oh, oh, she wore those jeans like me  
>She wore those jeans like me<em>  
><em>She wore those jeans like me!"<em>

S.J. grinned and rapped,

_"1, count to the 2 to the 3_  
><em>Not to the t-r-i double g<em>  
><em>Why?<em>  
><em>She got those cool new jeans<em>  
><em>That's sittin in the j-e-t<em>  
><em>But she's (how fly)<em>  
><em>You might see me in a video<em>  
><em>Or a tv show<em>  
><em>MTV, Nick, HBO<em>  
><em>Sammy could be a model in a fashion show<em>  
><em>Look there he goes!"<em>

Sam sang passionately,

_"A B C_  
><em>1 2 3<em>  
><em>That girl wore her jeans like me<em>  
><em>I bet she's mad<em>  
><em>'Cos I look fab<em>  
><em>Hahahaha jack my swag<em>  
><em>Sticks and stones<em>  
><em>May break my bones<em>  
><em>But mine look new<em>  
><em>And hers just look so o-o-old<em>  
><em>So old<em>  
><em>So..."<em>

S.J. began to rap again,

"_Oh my_  
><em>Look at those jeans<em>  
><em>They should be posted in a magazine<em>  
><em>Matter 'fact let me get my phone<em>  
><em>You can strike a pose<em>  
><em>Smile for the camera<em>  
><em>What trig bought a new blackberry?<em>  
><em>What?<em>  
><em>Trig bought a new blackberry?<em>  
><em>What?<em>  
><em>Trig bought a new blackberry?<em>  
><em>Ah just take the picture already<em>  
><em>Sorry, I was stuck in a daydream<em>  
><em>When I bought those jeans with my new ice creams<em>  
><em>That I look so good<em>  
><em>When I hit the scene<em>  
><em>So fresh so clean<em>  
><em>All eyes on me<em>  
><em>Then I turned on my TV<em>  
><em>What do I see?<em>  
><em>The black eyed peas, and Jay Z<em>  
><em>I just can't believe they wore they jeans like me!"<em>

Sam finished out,

_"She wore those jeans like me_  
><em>She wore those jeans like me<em>  
><em>She wore those jeans like me!"<em>

* * *

><p>"Connor, Audrey," Maurie started. "I have a plan."<p>

Audrey raised an eyebrow. "I barely know you."

Maureen shrugged, then smiled. "I totally need to get to know you! Come on, Aud, let's go girl-talk!" She grabbed Audrey's hand and dragged her to the empty auditorium. "I need to tell you something,' Maureen said seriously."

Audrey grinned, "Ooh, gossip. Go ahead, spill."

"I saw Hannah kissing Damian," Maureen admitted. "And it's not like her. You seem like you are close to Damian, so I wanted you to know."

Audrey glared. "I officially hate Hannah."

"But, I'm not going to tell Connor. It'll break his heart."

"He has a right to know," Audrey admitted.

Maureen threw her head in her hands. "I have a boyfriend. His name is Toronto Hummel-Anderson. And I love him."

"Okay?" Audrey asked. "What excactly is your point?"

"But I like someone in Glee club," Maureen admitted. "I have since last year."

* * *

><p>Hannah sat on a bed on the stage, and Mr. Schue, sitting in the audience, heard and alrm go off. Hannah sang robotically,<p>

_"Seven a.m., waking up in the morning  
>Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs..."<em>

Savannah hopped out, holding a box of cereal.

_"Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal_  
><em> Seein' everything, the time is goin'..."<em>

Maureen, in a convertible, drove out and sang,

_"Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'_  
><em>Gotta get down to the bus stop<br>Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends!"_

She waved to Hannah and Savannah, who jumped into the back. Alice and Marie came out, singing in harmony,

_"Kickin' in the front seat _  
><em>Sittin' in the back seat <em>  
><em>Gotta make my mind up <em>  
><em>Which seat can I take?"<em>

All of the Glee club ran onstage and sang out,

_"It's Friday, Friday  
>Gotta get down on Friday<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
>Friday, Friday<br>Gettin' down on Friday  
>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend!"<em>

Tyler sang, _"Partyin', partyin'..."_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Partyin', partyin'..."_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Fun, fun, fun, fun  
>Lookin' forward to the weekend!"<em>

Audrey and Damian sang,

"_7:45, we're drivin' on the highway  
>Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly..."<em>

Xriss and Daniella belted out,

_"Fun, fun, think about fun _  
><em>You know what it is <em>  
><em>I got this, you got this <em>  
><em>My friend is by my right..."<em>

S.J. sang,

_"I got this, you got this _  
><em>Now you know it!"<em>

Connor sang passionately,

_"Kickin' in the front seat _  
><em>Sittin' in the back seat <em>  
><em>Gotta make my mind up <em>  
><em>Which seat can I take?"<em>

Everyone sang,

_"It's Friday, Friday _  
><em>Gotta get down on Friday <em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend <em>  
><em>Friday, Friday <em>  
><em>Gettin' down on Friday<em>  
><em> Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend!"<em>

Maureen sang, _"Partyin', partyin'..."_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Partyin', partyin'..."_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Fun, fun, fun, fun  
>Lookin' forward to the weekend!"<em>

All of the girls sang passionately,

_"Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday  
>Today it is Friday, Friday<br>We-we-we so excited  
>We so excited<br>We gonna have a ball today!"_

The guys grinned, and sang,

_"Tomorrow is Saturday  
>And Sunday comes afterwards<br>I don't want this weekend to end!"_

S.J. rapped,

_"G-lee, Glee club  
>So chillin' in the front seat<br>In the back seat  
>I'm drivin', cruisin'<em>  
><em>Fast lanes, switchin' lanes<br>Wit' a car up on my side  
>Passin' by is a school bus in front of me<br>Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream  
>Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend<br>We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all!"_

The whole glee club belted out,

_"It's Friday, Friday  
>Gotta get down on Friday<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
>Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend!"_

_"Partyin', partyin'..."_ Damian yelled.

"_Yeah!"_

_"Partyin', partyin'..."_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend!"_

_"It's Friday, Friday  
>Gotta get down on Friday<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
>Friday, Friday<br>Gettin' down on Friday  
>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend!"<em>

_"Partyin', partyin'..."_ Savannah sang.

_"Yeah!"_

_"Partyin', partyin'..."_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Fun, fun, fun, fun  
>Lookin' forward to the weekend!"<em>

* * *

><p>"Connor?" Maureen said, looking at the tall teen. He turned and smiled. A real smile. Maureen's stomach clenched.<p>

"Yeah?" He asked innocently.

"I need to tell you something."

"Shoot."

"I saw Hannah...kissing Damian."

Connor's eyes widened. "What?" His face crumpled and he slumped against the lockers. "I never thought she would do that."

"I'm so, so sorry," Maurie said honestly.

"I have to talk to her," Connor spat out. "Now." He ran to Hannah's locker, where she was chatting happily with Savannah.

"You kissed him!" Connor yelled.

Hannah crinkled her eyebrows in fake confusion. "Who? I didn't kiss anyone!"

"Damian! Hannah, you kissed Damian!" Connor screamed.

Hannah shook her head. "I didn't. I never did."

"Tell me the truth. The whole truth, and nothing but the truth," Connor said, his voice softening. "Did you kiss him and did he kiss you?"

"No," Hannah lied tearfully. "No."

Behind Connor, Maurie bit her lip in frustration. Connor hugged Hannah tightly and walked away, smiling. Maureen walked up to Hannah angrily.

"I love how you can lie so easily!" Maureen said between gritted teeth.

Hannah glared, "You don't know whether I kissed him or not, and I didn't."

"I saw you!" Maureen said. "I was in the choir room!"

"Crap..." Hannah said, her face falling. "It's not a big deal! I made one mistake, I'm allowed to do that!"

"You have something that every girl wants!" Maureen screamed. "And you even bothered to risk that? It's pathetic!"

Through her tears, Hannah yelled, "I guess we aren't friends anymore!"

Maureen began to cry. "I guess not." She ran off.

Hannah, knowing the consequences, hit her head on her locker in anger, and promptly fainted in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN DUN DUN! Important junk happens next chapter! the next chapter's theme is...**

**...DUETS! I know already did that, in the first story, but I wanna do it again!**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow. This story is really getting personal, you guys have no clue. D: And it's getting dramatic. I hope it piques your interest more than the other story. I wanted to add more drama/angst this story. (:**

**Italics= song lyrics and flashbacks! :D**

* * *

><p>Hannah blinked once, twice, three times before opening her eyes to see a white light. After her eyes adjusted, she realized it was just the flourescent lighting found commonly in McKinley.<p>

"Yeeari?" A familar Irish accent said. Hannah sat up, promptly bumping her forehead on Damian's. **(A/N: I have no idea how to spell that Irish phrase. Pronounce it yee-are-ee.)**

"Wha-what?" Hannah asked confusedly, looking gaunt, pale, and underfed under the white light. Damian gulped and replied:

"Are you okay? Sorry, in Irelead, yeeari means 'are you alright?" Damian said softly.

"Where's Connor?" Hannah asked quietly.

Damian shrugged. "I found you in the hallway and brought you to the nurse's office. Maybe you should tell him about this..." he left the sentence hanging.

Hannah glared. "It would just hurt him."

"You are most likely hurting him more by not telling him. I mean, what if you-"

"Don't. Say. It." Hannah spat out. "I can't...I can't..." She felt a few tears fall down her face. Damian pulled her in a hug tightly. She cried softly into his shoulder, wetting his thin t-shirt. Damian rubbed consoling circles on her back. She pulled away, looking into his eyes.

She leaned in and kissed him softly, then began crying and pulled away. "I'm a terrible person."

Damian nodded, "If you are, so am I. I like three girls, one of whom has a boyfriend, one who doesn't know I'm alive, and one who lives in Ireland. I'm screwed up."

Hannah laughed. "I cheated twice and lied about it."

Damian's smile fell flat, "Yeah, I guess that is kind of bad...but you're human. It happens."

She sighed, and looked angrily at him, "It shouldn't happen..." Hannah bit her lip. "I think we should stop hanging out."

"Well, you missed Glee. We're duet partners."

_"Okay, guys, this week, we're doing a duets competition! Whoever wins, will get the duet at Sectionals! But...I picked partners for you!" Will said._

_Groans were heard._

_Connor raised a hand, "Where is Hannah? Doesn't she want to know who her partner is?"_

_Mr. Schuester nodded. "Well, it's her fault for missing. Anyway, Connor, you'll be with Maureen."_

_Maureen grinned. "This happened last year, too."_

_He frowned. "Um, Audrey and Tyler. Dane and Daniella. Xriss and Savannah. Sam and Evan. Marie and S.J. Alice and, well, me," Mr. Schue said awkwardly._

Hannah groaned and put her head in her hands. "Great. Just great."

* * *

><p>"Okay, my latest obsession has been Kristin Chenoweth. Are you aware of any duets she sang?" Maureen asked as Connor paced around his bedroom. Maureen stood from her place on Connor's bed and frowned, placing her hand on his shoulder.<p>

"What's wrong?"

Connor looked at Maureen. "Why did you lie to me about Hannah kissing Damian? I mean, I trust Hannah, and I don't see why you'd lie about her," he admitted.

Maureen felt that familar nervous feeling bubbling in her stomach. "Connor..."

"Yeah?" He replied flatly.

She bit her lip and looked away. "Hannah lied to you."

Maureen looked at Connor's heartbroken face. His blue eyes closed and he shook his head. "She wouldn't."

"Yes, she would. Something's changed about her. I don't know what, but she's not the girl she was last year," Maureen said softly.

Connor pulled his phone out from his pocket and pounded out a text message.

"What did you send?" Maureen asked.

Connor replied, "I'm seeing if she's lying. Where is Hannah right now?"

Maureen mused, "Last I heard, she's at Damian's practicing like us."

He smirked. "I asked her if she was at home. Let's se her answer."

His phone lit up with the song FairyTale Ending by Brock Baker. Maureen smiled. He checked his messages, and sure enough, Hannah said:

**Yes, I am, actually. Y? -H xxoo**

He collasped on the bed, his head in his hands. Maureen smiled serenely. "Trust me, I know how bad this sucks. You just need to think about if you want Hannah, someone who will lie to you, or if you need a break for a while."

"I don't know anymore. When did this become so comlicated?" Connor asked as Maureen held his hand in a friendly way.

"When you realized that Hannah wasn't just a girl to you," Maureen said sadly, "when you realized that she could be more than high school. That what you had could've been more than high school."

* * *

><p>Damian watched as Hannah lied once again to her boyfriend. She sat on his couch, and groaned. "I'm so going to hell."<p>

He chuckled. "I don't think so. So, do you want to practice?"

Hannah sighed, "When did it get so easy to lie to him?"

"Personally, I think it all started when you were diagnosed wi-"

"Damian, stop trying to make me feel guilty," Hannah pouted. "And, I know, I know, I know. Can we just work on the duet?"

Damian grinned and strummed a guitar, singing,

_"She's the girl that no one ever knows  
>And I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello<br>She's just waiting for that one to take her hand  
>And shake her up<br>I bet I could..."_

Say You Like Me, by We The Kings. Hannah grinned and threw her head back. She sang harmony with him, as he sang,

_"I wish my heart was always on her mind  
>'Cause she's on mine like all day, all the time<br>Forget me not, forget me now  
>I've come too far to turn around<br>I'm here tonight..."_

* * *

><p>In Glee the next day, Damian belted out,<p>

_"'Cause I'm never going down  
>I'm never giving up<br>I'm never gonna leave  
>So put your hands up<br>If you like me  
>Then say you like me!"<em>

Hannah sang in her sweet voice,

_"I'm never going down  
>I'm never giving up<br>I'm never gonna leave  
>So put your hands up<br>If you like me  
>Then say you like me!"<em>

They sang in playful harmony,

_"Whoa, oh, oh, oh  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh<br>Whoa, oh, oh, oh  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh!"<em>

Connor raised his eyebrows. Hannah sang coyly,

"_He's the boy that no one ever knows  
>Works a double just to buy his clothes<br>Nicotine and faded dreams  
>Baby, just believe<br>There's no one else like me!"_

The two sang together,

_"'Cause I'm never going down  
>I'm never giving up<br>I'm never gonna leave  
>So put your hands up<br>If you like me  
>Then say you like me<br>I'm never going down  
>I'm never giving up<br>I'm never gonna leave  
>So put your hands up<br>If you like me  
>Then say you like me!"<em>

The two sang to each other,

_"Whoa, oh, oh, oh  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh<br>Whoa, oh, oh, oh  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh!"<em>

_"It's time to fall into my arms..."_ Damian sang, his accent tweaking it.

"_'Cause I've been waiting for too long..."_ Hannah sang angelicly. Damian shook his head and sang,

_"You're an angel _  
><em>Grab your halo..."<em>

_"And lets fly tonight!"_ Hannah belted out. They sang,

_"'Cause I'm never going down  
>I'm never giving up<br>I'm never gonna leave  
>So put your hands up<br>If you like me  
>Then say you like me..."<em>

They jumped up and down, while singing,

_"'Cause I'm never going down  
>I'm never giving up<br>I'm never gonna leave  
>So put your hands up<br>If you like me  
>Then say you like me<br>I'm never going down  
>I'm never giving up<br>I'm never gonna leave  
>So put your hands up<br>If you like me  
>Then say you like me..."<em>

The whole glee club sang with them,

"_Whoa, oh, oh, oh  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh<br>Whoa, oh, oh, oh  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh..."<em>

Damian finished with, _"Just say you like me..."_ Hannah, seeing the look on Connor's face, ran from the room. Maureen rolled her brown eyes.

"She is such a drama queen."

* * *

><p>Audrey looked at Tyler, who was checking her out unabashedly. She glared.<p>

"Stop it."

"Stop what, babe?" Tyler said, his eyes scanning her body.

Audrey smacked his bicep. "Checking me out. We need to focus on the duet."

Tyler grinned, "We can sing Sexyback."

"No!"

"Uh, I Just Had Sex?"

Audrey sputtered, "I refuse!"

"What about Right Round?"

"Enough of your suggestions!" Audrey said loudly. "I will only sing something that was released before the 80's."

Tyler grinned. "Vintage girl. I like."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Audrey asked exasperatedly.

He became solemn. "Actually, yeah, she's away in college."

Audrey frowned. "Sorry. So, any more stupid suggestions?"

Tyler shrugged, "What about Paris, Ooh La La by Grace Potter and the Nocturnals?"

She nodded approvingly. "I like it. Good job." She walked briskly out of the library, and ran smack into a tall, dark-haired guy. "Oh, hey sorry..." she muttered.

He grinned. "No problem."

Audrey looked at the guy's shirt. "Ah. I like your old bowling shirt. Is it vintage?"

The guy nodded, his black hair and rectangular glasses shining. "Yup, sure is," he admitted proudly. "My name is Clark."

"Kent?" Audrey joked flatly.

Clark stood there, not blinking. "Uh, no..." he said awkwardly. "Sorry, I get that joke a lot."

Audrey nodded. "Point taken. I'm stupid, I apologize!" The two laughed before she said, "I'm Audrey, and I'm new here. I just tranfered from Carmel."

Clark nodded. "Cool, I guess...so what clubs are you in now?"

Audrey smiled, "Glee, actually. Wanna come sit in?"

He nodded. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Hannah sat with Connor, their hands clasped. Damian looked at them casually. When Audrey and Clark walked in, followed by Tyler, Hannah paled.<p>

"Oh, God, that's Clark..." Hannah whispered to him. Connor put a reassuring arm around her.

But, it seemed that Clark didn't even notice Hannah was in the room. If he did, he was ignoring her. Audrey and Tyler made their way to the front, and some upbeat, rockish music started up. Audrey belted out,

_"You got me down on the floor _  
><em>So what'd you bring me down here for?"<em>

Tyler belted right back at her,

_"You got me down on the floor _  
><em>So what'd you bring me down here for?"<em>

Audrey winked and sang, _"If I was a man I'd make my move..."_

_"If I was a blade I'd shave you smooth..."_ Tyler sang.

_"If I was a judge I'd break the law..."_ Audrey trilled.

_"And if I was from Paris..."_ Tyler sang. They joined together and sang,

_"If I was from Paris _  
><em>I would say <em>  
><em>Oooh la la la la lala!"<em>

Tyler belted out,

_"You got me up on your swing_  
><em>So when you gonna shake that thing?"<em>

Audrey sang back to him,

_"You got me up on your swing _  
><em>So when you gonna shake that thing?<em>  
><em>If I was a man I'd make my move..."<em>

_"If I was a blade I'd shave you smooth..."_ Tyler sang.

_"If I was a judge I'd break the law..."_ Audrey sang. The two sang together,

_"And if I was from Paris _  
><em>If I was from Paris <em>  
><em>I would say <em>  
><em>Oooh la la la la la la!"<em>

The two began to dance during the guitar solo, and Audrey sang,_ "If I was a man I'd make my move!"_

_"If I was a blade I'd shave you smooth!"_ Tyler sang.

"_If I was a judge I'd break the law..."_ Audrey belted out.

_"And if I was from Paris_  
><em> If I was from Paris<em>  
><em> I would say <em>  
><em>Oooh la la la la la la!"<em>

They finished and everyone clapped and cheered. Connor and Maureen made their way to the front, and she said, "Um, we will be singing She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5."

The mellow music started up, and Maureen sang,

_"Beauty queen of only eighteen _  
><em>She had some trouble with herself..."<em>

_"He was always there to help her..."_ Connor sang sadly, looking at Maureen.

_"She always belonged to someone else..."_ Maureen sang out. Connor belted out,

_"I drove for miles and miles _  
><em>And wound up at your door!"<em>

Maureen sang, _"I've had you so many times but somehow I want more..."_

They joined to sing in harmony,

_"I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>She will be loved!"<em>

Connor sang,

_"Tap on my window knock on my door _  
><em>I want to make you feel beautiful..."<em>

Maureen belted out,

_"I know I tend to get so insecure  
>It doesn't matter anymore..."<em>

Connor looked Maureen in the eyes, grasped her hand, and sang imploringly,

_"It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
>It's compromise that moves us along, yeah..."<em>

Maureen felt her heart flutter a bit as she sang,

_"My heart is full and my door's always open _  
><em>You can come anytime you want!"<em>

Hannah looked disdainfully at the pair singing. They looked way too comfortable singing a love song, in her opinion.

_"I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved!"<em>

Connor belted out,

_"I know where you hide _  
><em>Alone in your car!"<em>

Maureen sang,

_"Know all of the things that make you who you are_  
><em> I know that goodbye means nothing at all..."<em>

_"Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls!"_ Connor sang loudly.

Maureen sang softly. _"Tap on my window, knock on my door..."_

_"I want to make you feel beautiful..."_ Connor very nearly whispered.

_"I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved!"<em>

_"Yeah..."_ Maureen sang as Connor sang,

_"I don't mind spending everyday _  
><em>Out on your corner in the pouring rain..."<em>

_"Try so hard to say goodbye..."_ They sang together. Connor looked down at Maureen, his best friend, and cursed himself as he leaned down to kiss her. Hannah stood in outrage, and everyone's jaws dropped.

"Why would you kiss someone else, Connor? We're dating!" Hannah choked out.

"I don't know, why would you?" He spat out. Hannah paled. "You're a liar, Hannah. I really cared about you."

"Okay, I admit it! I kissed Damian!" Hannah cried, tears soaking her cheeks. "But, I'm done with him, I want to be with you! I love you!"

Connor gasped. They hadn't said those three words yet. "No...no. Things just are not working. Hannah, we're over."

"You told me you'd never break up with me!" Hannah called out as Connor was leaving the choir room. He turned, and crunched his eyebrows together.

"I never thought you'd make me feel this way."

She was left crying in the choir room, wishing that everything would go away. She looked up, to see that all of the Glee clubbers were gone. She fingered the hem of her Cheerios uniform and sang,

_"I see your face in my mind as I drive away _  
><em>Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way..."<em>

Hannah never thought she'd have a moment where the song 'Breathe' by Taylor Swift related to her life.

_"People are people _  
><em>And sometimes we change our minds <em>  
><em>But it's killing me to see you go after all this time..."<em>

Hannah let the tears run down her face, and she realized how bad she screwed up.

_"Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
>It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see<br>Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
>Now I don't know what to be without you around..."<em>

She sang out to the empty choir room,

"_And we know it's never simple  
>Never easy<br>Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
>You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand<br>And I can't  
>Breathe<br>Without you  
>But I have to<br>Breathe  
>Without you<br>But I have to..."_

Hannah slumped on the piano bench and sang honestly,

_"Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt  
>Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve<br>But people are people  
>And sometimes it doesn't work out<br>Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out!"_

She sang again,

_"And we know it's never simple  
>Never easy<br>Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
>You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand<br>And I can't  
>Breathe<br>Without you  
>But I have to<br>Breathe  
>Without you<br>But I have to..."_

Hannah belted out,

_"It's two a.m.  
>Feelin' like I just lost a friend<br>Hope you know it's not easy  
>Easy for me It's two a.m<br>Feelin' like I just lost a friend  
>Hope you know this ain't easy<br>Easy for me..."_

She sang out, crying for everything. Her loss. Her condition. Her stupidity.

"_And we know it's never simple  
>Never easy<br>Never a clean break, no one here to save me..."_

She sang the chourus,

"_Ohhh I can't  
>Breathe<br>Without you  
>But I have to<br>Breathe  
>Without you<br>But I have to..."_

Hannah sang brokenly,

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
>I'm sorry, I'm sorry<br>I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
>I'm sorry..."<em>

* * *

><p>Connor and Hannah sat on opposite sides of the choir room. They didn't even awknowledge the other's presence. Daniella were singing a sweet love duet when a two policeman entered the choir room.<p>

"Is Christian Franko in here?" The taller one asked.

Mr. Schue nodded. "Right there, why?"

Xriss paled as the officer slapped some handcuffs on him. "Son, you have been charged with severe vandalism and public endangerment. You'll serve one term in a juvenile detention center," he said rudely.

Daniella clenched her fist together. "What? What did you do?"

Xriss pressed a quick kiss to Daniella's mouth before saying, "I'm sorry, and I, I love you."

She cried as they carried him out of the room. She broke down when he left. Audrey walked over to her and pulled her into her arms. "Shh...shh...calm down, it's okay..."

Daniella sniffled and said, "I thought he was the perfect boyfriend. But, now, I'm not so sure."

"I know what you mean," Maureen mumbled to herself. "I know what you mean."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter, just send in your favorite songs! I have a specific plot in mind, don't worry.**

**WHAT IS WRONG WITH HANNAH? WHO DOES MAUREEN LIKE THAT ISN'T TORONTO? WHY IS DAMIAN SO INTERESTED IN HANNAH? IS TYLER CRUSHING ON AUDREY?**

**FInd out in the next update!**

****IMPORTANT: Okay, look. Are you guys still reading this? Because I'm not recieving the same response I did from the first one. I love this story, I truly do, but if no one is reading it, why should I write it? I could use the three hours I spend on this story everyday, writing/editing/planning it, for something better. Or other stories, if I choose. So, please, let me know if you want me to continue this story. Because, honestly, I'm not writing it for me, I'm writing for you guys. I love you guys, I do, but this is something I've been thinking about since I published this story.**

**Review? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you guys for responding to my rant. I appreciated it! Here's chapter six. It's quite...sad, and you'll see why a certain character has been acting they way she has.**

* * *

><p>Maureen's stomach flipped and her heart pounded. She didn't know what the assignment for Glee was yet, but she was freaking out. All she knew was she had to sing this out. What did that kiss mean? Why did it happen? She thought nervously Toronto, her amazing boyfriend.<p>

God. Why was this all so hard?

When she walked into the empty auditorium, she saw Tori standing on the stage, with his guitar.

"Um, hey...I wanted to tell you something, and what better way to tell you than a serenade?" He chuckled nervously. "This song is super cheesy, but...yeah..."

He began to strum and he sang,

_"I'll be your dream  
>I'll be your wish<br>I'll be your fantasy  
>I'll be your hope<br>I'll be your love  
>Be everything that you need<br>I'll love you more with every breath  
>Truly, madly, deeply do<br>I will be strong  
>I will be faithful<br>'Cause I'm counting on  
>A new beginning<br>A reason for living..."_

Aww, Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden. Maureen was truly touched.

_"A deeper meaning, yeah  
>I want to stand with you on a mountain<br>I want to bathe with you in the sea  
>I want to lay like this forever<br>Until the sky falls down on me..."_

Toronto belted out, tears in his eyes,

_"And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,_  
><em>I'll make a wish send it to heaven<br>Then make you want to cry  
>The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty<br>That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
>The highest powers<br>In lonely hours  
>The tears devour you..."<em>

He smiled and sang,

_"I want to stand with you on a mountain  
>I want to bathe with you in the sea<br>I want to lay like this forever  
>Until the sky falls down on me..."<em>

He sang softly,

_"Oh can you see it baby?_  
><em>You don't have to close your eyes<br>'Cause it's standing right before you  
>All that you need will surely come..."<em>

Tori belted out,

_"I'll be your dream  
>I'll be your wish<br>I'll be your fantasy  
>I'll be your hope<br>I'll be your love  
>Be everything that you need<br>I'll love you more with every breath  
>Truly, madly, deeply do!"<em>

Maureen began to cry.

_"I want to stand with you on a mountain  
>I want to bathe with you in the sea<br>I want to lay like this forever  
>Until the sky falls down on me<br>I want to stand with you on a mountain  
>I want to bathe with you in the sea<br>I want to live like this forever  
>Until the sky falls down on me!"<em>

He finished and Maureen nodded. "That was amazing, thank you. What did you want to tell me?"

He grinned. "I've, uh, been offered a movie deal."

Her jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

Toronto nodded. "Actually, yeah. As Blaine Hummel-Anderson's son, I guess I get perks. I am playing a high school loser that gets discovered in a small town and makes it big. I've, er, transfered back to McKinley..."

She ran into his arms and hugged him tightly, feeling a hint of regret and a while lot of guilty. "That's amazing!"

He pulled away and smiled even wider. "There's more. I got you an audition for my leading lady."

Maureen stared at him in shock. She had barely processed the first two shockers, but this one blew the others out of the water. "Are you serious? This is amazing!"

"Figgins told them they could use the school for filming the school scenes," Toronto responded excitedly. "This could be my big break!"

Maureen hugged him tightly again and nodded, and he kissed her lightly. Inside of her head, she wasn't thinking about the Connor situation. Not at all.

* * *

><p>Toronto, wearing a fitted gray sweater and dark wash jeans, walked into the Glee room, and seeing Maureen beside Connor, waved excitedly. She grinned and stood with him.<p>

"Mr. Schuester? I'd like to make an announcement to make," Maureen said. "One, Toronto is back at McKinley." Everyone cheered. "And two, he will be starring in a movie soon."

Hannah smiled. "That sounds amazing."

"It is," Maurie said coldly, "Anyway, he got everyone in the Glee club an audition! The casting director will be coming by later this week to scope us out. All we have to do is sing our favorite song, and they'll go from there!" She said excitedly.

Everyone in the Glee club prompty freaked out. Except for Hannah, who just frowned and clapped half-heartedly. Toronto hugged her quickly before saying, "Maureen here is in running against Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, and Leighton Meester for my leading lady. It's going to be great, so you better bring your best!"

* * *

><p>Sam looked at Evan, who he hadn't talked to in weeks. He was across the hall, talking to Dane and Marie. He sighed, then immediately perked up when some people in suits, writing on clipboards walked into the Glee room. He smiled to himself, adjusted his fedora, and walked confidently up to the man and women.<p>

"Hello, my name is Sam. I'm in Glee club, and are you the..." He geustered with his hands, trying to imply it without saying it.

The man laughed. "Ha, yes, I am indeed the casting director. These are my assistants, they'll help scope out talent, which I preseume you have?"

Sam nodded. "Of course, sir! I can even juggle!" He mentally face-palmed at the lame attempt at humor.

The man laughed deeply. "My name is Robert Shapiro, and I'll be looking for you in Glee this afternoon," he winked, "and I hope you have an abundance of talent."

Sam nodded and grinned. "Of course. Of course I do."

* * *

><p>He looked at Mr. Shapiro, who was sitting in the back, and gave him a thumbs up. He took a deep breath and sang the opening notes of 'In The End' by Linkin Park.<p>

_"It starts with one..."_

He began to rap, and it sounded good,

_"One thing I don't know why  
>It doesn't even matter how hard you try<br>Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
>To explain in due time<br>All I know time is a valuable thing  
>Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings<br>Watch it count down to the end of the day  
>The clock ticks life away<br>It's so unreal  
>Didn't look out below<br>Watch the time go right out the window  
>Trying to hold on but didn't even know<br>Wasted it all just to  
>Watch you go I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart<br>What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when..."_

He sang out, to the best of his ability,

_"I tried so hard  
>And got so far<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<br>I had to fall  
>To lose it all<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter!"<em>

Sam rapped,

_"One thing, I don't know why  
>It doesn't even matter how hard you try<br>Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
>To remind myself how I tried so hard<br>In spite of the way you were mocking me  
>Acting like I was part of your property<br>Remembering all the times you fought with me  
>I'm surprised it got so (far)<em>  
><em>Things aren't the way they were before<br>You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
>Not that you knew me back then<br>But it all comes back to me  
>In the end<br>You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
>What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when..."<em>

He sang out, his voice coming out naturally raspy,

_"I tried so hard  
>And got so far<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<br>I had to fall  
>To lose it all<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter!"<em>

He sang out,

_"I've put my trust in you  
>Pushed as far as I can go<br>For all this  
>There's only one thing you should know..."<em>

Sam looked to Evan and sang,

_"I've put my trust in you  
>Pushed as far as I can go<br>For all this  
>There's only one thing you should know!"<em>

Sam belted out,

_"I tried so hard  
>And got so far<br>But in the end  
>It doesn"t even matter<br>I had to fall  
>To lose it all<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter!"<em>

He finished, and he looked up at the casting director, who was writing on his notepad, a pleased smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Audrey!" Connor called out. The girl stopped and turned to look at him.<p>

"What," she said flatly.

"Uh, I need someone to talk to..." he admitted. "And since Maureen is really out of the question..."

"Fine. Talk," Audrey said cryptically.

"I seriously do not see how Hannah could just cheat on me like that!" Connor let out angrily.

"Me niether."

"I mean, I still have feelings for her, but I also kind of like Maureen too."

"Forget Hannah, she sucks."

Connor raised an eyebrow. "You really...aren't helping."

"Sorry."

* * *

><p>Hannah sat on the bleachers after Cheerios practice, crying her eyes out. Damian, walking to his car, saw her and ran up to her.<p>

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, knowing the answer. She looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes, her old glasses on her nose.

"Everything. God, why is everything so hard for me?" She sighed.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," Damian said honestly, his accent making her smile.

"I have since I was in fourth grade. My mom hates them," Hannah admitted. "She hates them because it doesn't fall into her category of 'perfect daughter'. She's eating up this Cheerio stuff, even though she knows that it won't last long." His heart broke a little at hearing her say those words out loud. "That I won't last long."

He sighed and grabbed her hand. "Look. I...really, really care about you. And I'll help you with everything you are going through." He grabbed the guitar he had slung around his shoulder and began to strum. "And to prove it, I'll sing you a song."

Hannah smiled through her tears as Damian sang the opening notes to Beautiful by Haley Reinhart (originally by Carole King), excpet it was slower and acoustic. They didn't notice one of Mr. Shapiro's assitants lurking underneath the bleachers.

_"You've got to get up every morning with a smile on your face  
>And show the world all the love in your heart..."<em>

She smiled and looked at him. Damian was looking in her eyes,

_"Then people gonna treat you better_  
><em> You're gonna find, yes, you will <em>  
><em>That you're beautiful as you feel..."<em>

He sang softly,

_"Waiting at the station with a workday wind a-blowing  
>I've got nothing to do but watch the passers-by<br>Mirrored in their faces I see frustration growing  
>And they don't see it showing, why do I?"<em>

Damian belted out, pounding on his guitar strings,

_"You've got to get up every morning with a smile on your face  
>And show the world all the love in your heart<br>Then people gonna treat you better  
>You're gonna find, yes, you will<br>That you're beautiful as you feel!"_

He sang softly,

_"I have often asked myself the reason for the sadness  
>In a world where tears are just a lullaby<br>If there's any answer, maybe love can end the madness  
>Maybe not, oh, but we can only try..."<em>

He belted out once final time,

_"You've got to get up every morning with a smile on your face  
>And show the world all the love in your heart<br>Then people gonna treat you better  
>You're gonna find, yes, you will<br>That you're beautiful as you feel!"_

Damian put a strand of her short hair behind her ear and cupped her face, then leaned in softly and captured her lips. She smiled and leaned in, her hands going to the back of his neck. The assistant underneath the bleachers grinned madly, before making a few scratches on her notepad.

"Do you want, to er, go out sometime?" Damian asked.

Hannah nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I really do."

**(A/N: Dang. She bounces back fast. So would I if Damian kissed me. :D)**

* * *

><p>Daniella faced the entrance to the juvenile detention center and gulped. "Excuse me, is it visiting hours?" she asked politely to a guard.<p>

He nodded. "Who are you visiting?"

"Christian Franko..." she said softly.

He nodded. "Follow me."

She was led to an open room, and Xriss was the only one in it. She hugged him tightly and he looked at her and nearly teared up. And that's saying something.

Xriss sang softly into her ear,

_"Baby, you're like a melody in my head  
>That I can't keep out<br>Got me singin' like  
>Na na na na everyday<br>It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay..."_

It was slow, and really sweet. Replay by Iyaz wasn't really his style, but it fit how he felt. Xriss pulled away and sang louder,

_"Remember the first time we met  
>You were at the mall with your friend<br>I was scared to approach you  
>But then you came closer<br>Hopin' you would give me a chance..."_

Xriss sang imploringly,

_"Who would have ever knew  
>That we would ever be more than friends<br>We're real worldwide, breakin' all the rules  
>She like a song played again and again..."<em>

He sang out,

_"That girl, like somethin' off a poster  
>That girl, is a dime they say<br>That girl, is a gun to my holster  
>She's runnin' through my mind all day..."<em>

Xriss sang again, and saw Daniella begin to tear up,

_"Baby, you're like a melody in my head  
>That I can't keep out<br>Got me singin' like  
>Na na na na everyday<br>It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay..."_

He sang out,

_"See you've been all around the globe  
>Not once did you leave my mind<br>We talk on the phone, from night til the morn  
>Girl you really changed my life<br>Doin' things I never do  
>I'm in the kitchin cookin' things she likes..."<em>

He belted out, but his volume was still soft,

_"We're real worldwide, breakin' all the rules  
>Someday I wanna make you my wife<br>That girl, like somethin' off a poster  
>That girl, is a dime they say<br>That girl, is the gun to my holster  
>She's runnin' through my mind all day..."<em>

Xriss sat down back in the plastic chair and sang,

"_Baby, you're like a melody in my head  
>That I can't keep out<br>Got me singin' like  
>Na na na na everyday<br>It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay..."_

He sang tearfully,

_"I can be your melody  
>Oh girl that could write you a symphony<br>The one that could fill your fantasies  
>So come baby girl let's sing with me<br>I can be your melody  
>Oh girl that could write you a symphony<br>The one that could fill your fantasies  
>So come baby girl let's sing with me..."<em>

He and Daniella sang together, in beautiful harmony that made her heart ache,

_"Ay, na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na<br>Baby got me singin'  
>Na na na na na na na<br>Na na na na na na na  
>Now she got me singin'..."<em>

He sang out,

_"Baby, you're like a melody in my head  
>That I can't keep out<br>Got me singin' like  
>Na na na na everyday<br>It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay..."_

He finished and kissed her lightly. She pulled back and whispered, almost silently, "I love you."

"Love you, too," he whispered. "And I'm sorry everything happened like this."

* * *

><p>Hannah looked dreamily at Damian, who sang,<p>

_"I can't believe this moment's come _  
><em>It's so incredible that we're alone..."<em>

It was Don't Let Go by Bryan Adams ft. Sarah McLauglhin. She hummed on key and he continued,

_"There's so much to be said and done  
>It's impossible not to be overcome<br>Will you forgive me if I feel this way  
>Cause we've just met, tell me that's OK<br>So take this feeling'n make it grow  
>Never let it, never let it go..."<em>

_"Don't let go of the things you believe in..."_ Hannah sang prettily.

_"You give me something that I can believe in..."_ Damian sang.

_"Don't let go of this moment in time..."_ Hannah trilled.

_"Go of this moment in time..."_ Damian sang out.

_"Don't let go of things that you're feeling..."_ she smiled.

_"I can't explain the things that I'm feeling..."_ He sang.

_"Don't let go!"_ Hannah belted as Damian sang,

"No, I won't let go!"

Damian sang, as the Glee club swayed and added harmonies, and the casting directors nodded,

_"Now would you mind if I bared my soul  
>If I came right out and said you're beautiful<br>Cause there's something here  
>I can't explain<br>I feel I'm diving into driving rain  
>You get my senses running wild<br>I can't resist your sweet, sweet smile  
>So take this feeling and make it grow<br>Never let it, never let it go!"_

Hannah and Damian sang in perfect harmony,

_"I've been waiting all my life  
>To make this moment feel so right<br>The feel of you just fills the night  
>So c'mon, just hold on tight..."<em>

They finished and everyone clapped. The song was incredibly sweet. Mr. Schue nodded. "You guys have great stage chemistry, I say, you two have won the Sectionals duet!" He clapped, and everyone else half-heartedly clapped along.

Mr. Shapiro nodded, "Excellent choice."

* * *

><p>Daniella sat on a simple stool and sang the opening notes to On My Own by the Used,<p>

_"See all those people on the ground  
>Wasting time I try to hold it all inside<br>But just for tonight  
>The top of the world<br>Sitting here wishing  
>The things I've become<br>That something is missing  
>Maybe I...<em>  
><em>But what do I know?"<em>

She sang out,

_"And now it seems that I have found  
>Nothing at all I want to hear your voice out loud<br>Slow it down, slow it down  
>Without it all I'm choking on nothing<br>It's clear in my head  
>And I'm screaming for something<br>Knowing nothing is better than knowing it all..."_

She sang softly,

_"On my own  
>On my own<br>On my own  
>On my own<br>On my own  
>On my own..."<em>

Daniella's face was covered with tears.

"_Without it all I'm choking on nothing  
>It's clear in my head<br>And I'm screaming for something  
>Knowing nothing is better than knowing it all..."<em>

Mr. Shapiro's smile was blinding.

_"On my own  
>On my own<br>On my own  
>On my own..."<em>

* * *

><p>Connor approached Maureen hesistantly. "Okay, I need to talk to you."<p>

"What?" Maureen asked, feigning innocence. "I need to ask you something."

"Shoot," Connor replied softly.

"How...do you...feel about me?" Maureen asked.

He sighed, took a page out of Hannah's book, and replied, "You are a great friend. I...I only kissed you to make Hannah jealous. You're nothing more than a friend."

God, Connor hated lying.

* * *

><p>Audrey stood in front of the piano, and Connor began to play the chords. She was singing Zombie, by the Cranberries.<p>

_"Another head hangs lowly _  
><em>Child is slowly taken <em>  
><em>And the violence caused such silence <em>  
><em>Who are we mistaken?"<em>

She sang darkly,

_"But you see, it's not me, it's not my family  
>In your head, in your head they are fighting<br>With their tanks and their bombs  
>And their bombs and their guns<br>In your head, in your head, they are crying..."_

She sang out,

_"In your head, in your head  
>Zombie, zombie, zombie<br>Hey, hey, hey  
>What's in your head<br>In your head,  
>Zombie, zombie, zombie?<br>Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, dou, dou, dou, dou, dou..."_

Audrey sang sadly,

"_Another mother's breakin'_  
><em>Heart is taking over<br>When the vi'lence causes silence  
>We must be mistaken..."<em>

She sang out, and Damian crinkled his eyes together, the song hitting home with him.

_"It's the same old theme since nineteen-sixteen  
>In your head, in your head they're still fighting<br>With their tanks and their bombs  
>And their bombs and their guns In your head, in your head, they are dying..."<em>

Audrey, looking in Damian's eyes, sang,

_"In your head, in your head  
>Zombie, zombie, zombie<br>Hey, hey, hey  
>What's in your head<br>In your head  
>Zombie, zombie, zombie?<br>Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, oh, oh,  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, hey, oh, ya, ya-a..."<em>

She finished and she sat beside Daniella and Maureen, who whispered, "Why did you sing that song? It's so...dark."

Audrey shrugged. "It's about Ireland."

Hannah and Damian looked back, and Hannah frowned, "Why are you singing about Damian's country?"

"It's really none of your buisness, Barbie doll!" Audrey said loudly. All attention was on the two girls.

"I'm not a Barbie doll, I'm not perfect!" Hannah yelled.

"Well, it sure seems like it! The perfect body, the perfect family, and the perfect boyfriend!" Audrey yelled. "And that's all I've ever wanted to be."

Damian looked towards Hannah. "It's time," he said softly.

Hannah bit her lip and stood. "I, um, need to tell you guys something."

Everyone looked at her expectantly. "I have been diagnosed with leukemia, and I have been going to chemotherapy for about three months now. I stopped going, for a short while, and that's why my hair isl long," she admitted softly, like the way she used to talk. "And Damian's the only one who has known. I don't know why I told him first..." she said tearfully, "But I know he's been really helpful.

"Throughout this entire process, I've felt hopeless and weak. Somedays I would look at myself and think, I'm not going to survive. And someone would just smile at me, or sing me a song-" she looked at Damian, "-and I knew. I just knew. I was going to make it. It's stage two, so there's a good chance that it will go away. But there's also a good chance that it won't. And I'm ready to face that.

"It's been a rouch three months, I'll tell you." Hannah began to sob. "And, I actualy planned out my funeral one day. I've never felt so terrible. But then, this song came out, and I knew that it'd be okay. I'm going to sing it for you. It's called 'Skyscraper' and it is by Demi Lovato."

She cleared her throat and wiped her tears, before singing brokenly,

_"Skies are crying  
>I am watching<br>Catching teardrops in my hands  
>Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance<br>Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?"_

Hannah cried desperately as she belted out,

_"You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper!_  
><em>Like a skyscraper!"<em>

She sang out, more for herself than anyone else,

_"As the smoke clears  
>I awaken, and untangle you from me<br>Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?_  
><em>All my windows, still are broken<br>But I'm standing on my feet!"_

Hannah sang out, her voice cracking, but no one seemed to care.

_"You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper!_  
><em>Like a skyscraper!"<em>

She closed her eyes and just looked up, singing,

_"Go run, run, run  
>I'm gonna stay right here<br>Watch you disappear, yeah  
>Go run, run, run<br>Yeah it's a long way down  
>But I am closer to the clouds up here..."<em>

She sang softly,

_"You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper...<em>

Hannah belted out with all the force in her body,

_"Oh!_  
><em>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper!<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper!"<em>

She finished up,

_"Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper..."<em>

Hannah wiped the tears away, and was embraced by everyone in the Glee club at once, the casting directors included. Mr. Shapiro whispered terafully, "I'm so going to include your story in our manuscript."

It made Hannah laugh and cry at the same time.

* * *

><p>Damian grabbed Hannah's hand the next day before Glee. "Okay, the Glee club wanted to support you somehow. So, follow me." Confused, Hannah followed him to the auditorium.<p>

On the stage was every Glee club member, wearing various colors of yellow. The opening guitar chords of 'I Hope You Dance' by LeeAnn Womack played.

_"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder..."_ Alice sang softly.

_"You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger..."_ S.J. sang.

_"May you never take one single breath for granted..."_ Toronto sang tearfully.

_"God forbid love ever leave you empty-handed..."_ Connor sang.

_"I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean..."_ Savannah sang.

"_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens..."_ Dane belted.

_"Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance_!" Damian sang once he joined them onstage.

_"And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance..."_ Marie sang.

_"I hope you dance..."_ Everyone sang through tears, _"I hope you dance."_

_"I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance..."_ Audrey sang out.

_"Never settle for the path of least resistance..." _Daniella belted out.

_"Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking..."_ Mr. Schuester sang softly.

_"Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth making..."_ Connor sang.

_"Don't let some hell-bent heart leave you bitter..."_ Damian sang.

_"When you come close to selling out, reconsider..."_ Toronto trilled.

_"Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance..."_ Savannah winked.

_"And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance..."_ Everyone sang together.

_"I hope you dance  
>I hope you dance<br>I hope you dance  
>I hope you dance..."<em>

Maureen sang honestly, looking into Hannah's eyes, which were crying, _"I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean..."_

_"Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens..."_ Alice sang.

_"Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance_!" Audrey sang.

Everyone sang out sadly,

_"And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
>Dance<br>I hope you dance  
>I hope you dance<br>I hope you dance  
>I hope you dance<br>I hope you dance!"_

_"Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder..."_ Maureen belted out as the Glee club sang,

_"Dance..."_

_"Where those years have gone?"_ Maureen finished, as the Glee club sang,

_"Dance!"_

Hannah burst into tears and hugged everyone in the Glee club.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I cried while listening to 'I Hope You Dance' by LeeAnn WOmack. If you have never heard it, I demand you look it up RIGHT NOW. I'm serious. It holds serious emotional pain for me, and that's why I used it for this scene.**

**So tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW?**


	7. Author's Note

**I feel like a terrible author for doing this, but I'm not writing this story anymore. I planned on making it long, like the first story, but I enter freshman year in three weeks and I have SO much going on. This story is honestly causing me stress and my writing feels very forced. I'm sad because I thought this story could go places. But, in this author's note, I've decided to thank you guys.**

**I have my reasons, and they might seem strange to you. But, I DO feel like I'm doing the right thing. I guess this is goodbye, unless you read my other stories. But, just know that I love you ALL.**

**_PlotterFTW_- You've always been there, offering help and suggestions. I haven't heard from you in a while, but I know that you were one of my readers who made this series what it is today. So, for that, I thank you and love you. Maureen was you, and I'm always going to remember Maureen. She may be fictional but she inspired me.**

**_LimeCrayons_- You helped me SO much, and your unending praise was a serious confidence booster when this story got to be too much. Sam was one of my favorite characters, and I wish I had the time to make him grow. You introduced me to a great, wide range of music that I now call my favorite. Thank you, and I love you.**

**_Riptide2015_- Wow, you've been there from the very beginning. From the frantic PM's asking for ideas (in the middle of the night, might I add) to the reviews that made me smile. I feel like I know you, though I'm positive I don't. Xriss and S.J., but Xriss especially, feel like a part of me that I don't want to let go. Thank you so much, and I love you.**

**_kirmca_- You were an author of few words, but Alice was a great character and I thank you for her. You've been there from the beginning, and I've had fun writing the many sides of Alice. Thanks, and I love you.**

**_Queen of Drama13_- AH! Your support was unending. I love Dane and I love Marie, and I feel like Dane is my child. I could always count on you to review and you seriously helped me to keep writing when I knew I didn't want to. I feel like I did the right thing, and I thank you for pushing me in the right direction. I love you, and I thank you!**

**_Lovesick7Melody_- You are my BFFF! (Best Fan Fiction Friend). I never thought, starting out this little idea, that I would get so many things out of it but I did, and one of those things was a friend. It's so nice to have your feedback! I love Daniella, and she is probably one of my favorite characters. I love you, and thank you so much for everything!**

**_littlelostsheep_- Where do I begin? How you love every story I write, and it makes me jump around my room every time you review? How you inspire me to write more? Or, we could start on how grateful I am to you for everything you've done. I seriously appreciate you, and I love you so much! You are the reason I write. Thank you, for everything.**

**_Dancingforever_- Girl, you gave me my plot back, and my characters back, and my ideas back! You've always supported me, even when you didn't nessacerily like the pairing. I love you, I love you, I love you!**

**And finally, to Toronto, Connor, and most imporantly, Hannah- You are three characters that made me discover more about myself than any song could. Tori, from you I learned how to accept things I can't change. Connor, from you I learned how to be myself. And, Hannah. I learned I'm just like you in every way. We're vunerable and we're weak and we mess up, but I know in the end we'll be okay.**

**I'm sad to stop writing this story. But, who knows, maybe you'll be buying it from a bookstore one day. Maybe you'll see my name, Juliet Goodman, on the cover, with the title: _This Is A Story Of A Girl_. And this journey has been one heck of a story. Except, I'm the girl, and I'm not sure how it ends yet.**

**My love,**

**Juliet Hummel-Anderson**

**P.S. I think it's time to Kick It Up A Notch, I mean, cause It's Not Over Yet. We can still Get Back To Hogwarts, maybe one day. But until then, I'm Ready To Go.**

**(Starship, A Very Potter Musical, and Me and My Dick. Starkids forver.)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! My name is Luna, and I will be continuing this story for Juliet. My username is dancingforever, I suggest you check it out! Juliet has helped with the plot and apologizes again, for not continuing this herself. This chapter was written by Lovesick7Melody. I edited it a bit, I hope you enjoy the continuation! My chapters will start soon!**

The next day was better but also worse. Things were different in the Glee Club. Once they found out about Hannah's situation, people were more cautious around her. She didn't like it very much, considering she was much better than she was during the summer.

"So, Damian, do you think you landed any rolls in that movie?" Hannah asked him while they were sitting outside eating lunch by themselves.

"Ah, I dunno. He did have seemed to like you a lot," Damian replied.

"You think?"

"Yeah, you were wonderful,"

"Well thanks; you were wonderful as well,"

They finished eating and went back in for their final classes before Glee Club. Mr. Shue said they were starting something new since the directors were gone.

"So, opposites today! You're going to sing something totally opposite from your style, and it'll help you for when you're older and you find parts for a play, or movie that aren't you at all. I'm going to give you all partners based on what music you mostly sing, and that one person is going to give the other the song, and they'll sing it. It won't be duets though. You each have to perform your own song," Mr. Shue explained. Some people got excited, and some people were kind of skeptical about the assignment.

"So, here are the partners. Hannah and Daniella; Savannah and Xriss; Maureen and Tyler; Sam and Damian; S.J. and Evan; Alice and Connor; Dane and Marie; and Toronto and Audrey," Mr. Shue called off his list. Some people grimaced, but others smiled and glanced at their partners.

Mr. Shue glanced around the room at the people already in their pairs discussing things.

Hannah and Daniella were friends, but they weren't very close; so it was slightly awkward for them.

"So, uh this might be easy because he's right we are completely opposite. Maybe that saying, 'Opposites attract,' might be right," Hannah said.

"Hmm, I guess. I can find you a song from my iTunes very quickly. I'll try and make it something easy too," Daniella said with a chuckle.

"Me too; this assignment is actually a pretty good idea considering it works?" Hannah said.

"I have the perfect thing for you to sing right now," Daniella said and took her hand and pulled her up to Mr. Shue.

"Can we go use to auditorium?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied.

"Okay let's go," Daniella said and dragged a confused Hannah down the hall.

Maureen and Tyler were the least bit happy with Mr. Shue's choice since he knew they were complete opposites.

"You are going to learn about REAL music not that Broadway crap," Tyler said, smiling at her in an evil way.

"No way," she replied.

"Too bad, I get to pick the songs," he replied.

"Song," Maurie corrected, "I get to pick yours."

That backfired to Tyler real fast. He glared at her and brought out his phone to start thinking of something for her to sing. They barely talked, and just scrolled and looked up lyrics.

Toronto and Audrey were okay with being together though. Their music taste wasn't so bad apart. Mr. Shue didn't really know some of them.

"I think you should sing Upside Down by Jack Johnson," Toronto said right away to Audrey. It would be a cute song.

"You should sing Rhiannon by Fleetwood Mac." she replied quickly.

"Okay. Trade phones for now?" Toronto asked, handing his to her with the song about to play.

"Sure," Audrey said and took hers out of her bag sitting on the floor next to him. They were casual about it, and talked while sitting in the plastic red chairs while everyone else discussed things.

Back in the auditorium the two girls were alone with the black piano on the stage, and a stereo to plug in one's iPhone.

"There's a live version of this song recorded as a CD; like they made a DVD of one of their shows in 2008. On that, the singer played this cute little intro on her keyboard. I happen to know how to play it, and I want to play it before you sing. Here are the lyrics," Daniella said handing her phone to the girl standing next to the piano, "I'll play through, and then the second time you can try to sing with it."

"Alright," Hannah replied, looking over the device in her hand. Daniella played the intro, and as she said it was cute, and then she hit play on the stereo, and it played the original version of the song. It would sound better when the band played.

Just as they said, Hannah tried to sing the second time around, and was almost perfect. A few more times and she'd have the song down. When the bell rang, they left and said to meet tomorrow with the other song.

On the first day they could start performing, Maurie wanted to go first just to get it out of the way. She stood in front of the group in the choir room looking kind of angry.

"So this is Crazy Little Thing Called Love by what is it again? Queen?" she directed the last part to Tyler. He nodded and smiled, waiting to see her sing.

"So uh, yeah," she said, and then the music started playing.

"_This thing called love I just can't handle itthis thing called love I must get round to itI ain't readyCrazy little thing called loveThis (This Thing) called love(Called Love)It cries (Like a baby)In a cradle all nightIt swings (Woo Woo)It jives (Woo Woo)It shakes all over like a jelly fish,I kinda like itCrazy little thing called loveThere goes my babyShe knows how to Rock n' rollShe drives me crazyShe gives me hot and cold feverThen she leaves me in a cool cool sweatI gotta be cool relax, get hipGet on my track'sTake a back seat, hitch-hikeAnd take a long ride on my motor bikeUntil I'm readyCrazy little thing called loveI gotta be cool relax, get hipGet on my track'sTake a back seat, hitch-hikeAnd take a long ride on my motor bikeUntil I'm ready (Ready Freddie)Crazy little thing called loveThis thing called love I just can't handle itthis thing called love I must get round to itI ain't readyCrazy little thing called love,"_

Maurie wasn't too mad at the end of her performance, considering she liked it a little bit. Tyler was next.

"So I have to sing a Musical song," Tyler said.

"_It's _from some musical called Anastasia; Maureen made me watch it multiple times yesterday. It's called _Journey to the Past_," Tyler started.

"_Heart, don't fail me now!Courage, don't desert me!Don't turn back now that we're herePeople always sayLife is full of choicesNo one ever mentions fear!Or how a road can seem so longHow the world can seem so vastCourage see me throughHeart I'm trusting youOn this journey...to the pastSomewhere down this roadI know someone's waitingYears of dreams just can't be wrongArms will open wideI'll be safe and wantedFin'lly home where I belongWell, starting here, my life beginsStarting now, I'm learning fastCourage see me throughHeart I'm trusting youOn this journey...to the pastHeart don't fail me now!Courage don't desert me!Home, Love, FamilyThere was once a timeI must have had them tooHome, Love, FamilyI will never be completeUntil I find you...One step at a time,One hope, then anotherWho knows where this road may goBack to who I wasOn to find my future,Things my heart still needs to knowYes, let this be a sign!Let this road be mine!Let it lead me to my pastCourage see me throughHeart I'm trusting youTo bring me home...At last!At last!Courage see me throughHeart I'm trusting youyea..."_

Everyone clapped, and he sat back down.

"Well, I think there's time for two more," Mr. Shue said.

"Mr. Shue, we're ready," Audrey said, and Toronto went up first. They sang and the day ended and everyone went home.

Sam and Damian decided to hang out after school at the mall to discuss their song numbers.

"So I actually found a nice song for you to sing last night. I think it'll complement your voice very well. It's a really high range tho-," Damian started once they sat down in the food court. Sam cut him off.

"So what's up with you and Hannah?" he asked.

"I don't think it's any of your business," Damian replied, frowning.

"Well she broke Conner's heart," Sam said.

"We've talked about it. Actually a lot. She even talked to Conner," Damian replied, starting to get angry.

"Are you two dating then?"

"Yes, now can we please get back to the work we actually came here for?" Damian asked.

Sam sighed, and gave up, "Good. Maurie paid me 50 bucks to ask you. Sorry." He said awkwardly."

"Well, as I was saying before, they're a celtic folk band that is actually here in Ohio. I've met them before too. Closest thing to Ireland I can have," he said.

Sam and Damian were the first to go the next day.

"This Trouble by Never Shout Never," Damian started.

"_I'm in troubleI'm an addictI'm addicted to this girlShe's got my heart tied in a knotAnd my stomach in a whirlBut even worseI can't stop calling herShe's all I want and moreI mean dangWhat's not to adore?_

_I've been playing too much guitarI've been listening to jazzI called so many timesI swear she's going madAnd that cellular will be the death of usI swear, I swearAnd ohO-oh, o-oh, o-oohOooohI'm running my mouthJust like I got herBut I surely don't_

_Because she's soO-oh, o-oh, o-oohRock 'n rollAnd out of my leagueIs she out of my league?Let's hope notI'm in troubleI'm so clichéSee that word just wears me outMakes me feel like just another boyTo laugh and joke aboutBut even worseI can't stop calling herI love to hear that voiceAnd honestlyI'm left with no choiceI've been playing too much guitarI, I've been listening to jazzI called so many timesI swear she's going madAnd that cellular will be the death of usI swear, I swear_

_And ohO-oh, o-oh, o-oohOooohI'm running my mouthJust like I got herBut I surely don'tBecause she's soO-oh, o-oh, o-oohRock 'n rollAnd out of my leagueIs she out of my league?Let's hope notAnd ohO-oh, o-oh, o-oohOoooh, oooh"_

"Thanks. It was something new," Damian said and bowed to the group sitting in front of him.

Sam went up right after he sat down and brought in a group of the violin players from the school band.

"So I'll be singing a traditional Irish tune. Something also new to me, and I've worked very hard to get it perfect. It's by a local band called Maidens IV," Sam said.

"_Listen Children, listen, won't you come into the night. _

_The stars have set their candle gleam, the moon her lantern light. _

_I'm fiddling little tunes for you, to catch your dancing feet, _

_There's music in the air,_

_And there's magic in the streets!_

_There's jesting here and carnival, _

_Oh tip the actors show, our merry song and twinkling voice flit_

_Through the moonlit glow._

_What watchman calls us in the night, and plays a little tune,_

_That turns our tongues to talking now of April, _

_May and April, May and June._

_As ancient rhyme and twilight song, _

_Chase shadows through the streets, _

_The village walls and city streets, _

_Make up this moonlit feast. _

_Who bids us come with dancing feet and snapping fingertips. _

_The light of spring beneath the skies puts laughter_

_... Puts laughter on our lips._

_Listen Children, listen, won't you come into the night. _

_The stars have set their candle gleam, _

_The moon her lantern light._

_I'm fiddling little tunes for you, _

_To catch your dancing feet, there's music in the air,_

_And there's magic in the streets!_

_There's jesting here and carnival, _

_Oh tip the actors show, our merry song and twinkling voice flit_

_Through the moonlit glow._

_We're playing our little tunes for you,_

_We've caught your dancing feet,_

_Our music's in the air…._

'_cause there's magic in the music and there's music in the magic,_

'_cause there's music in the air…,"_

The last note was majorly high, and everyone was surprised and clapped and whistled when he bowed.

"Who's next? I don't know who can top that outstanding performance," Mr. Shue said, after the noise died down.

Hannah raised her hand, "Mr. Shue? Can I perform mine in the auditorium?"

"Sure, let's go down there now then," he said, and started leading everyone down the empty halls.

Daniella and Hannah went on stage so Daniella can play the piano part. The band was there with the electric guitars.

"This song is called Emergency by Paramore," Hannah said. Everyone was just now noticing her different attire. She had dark purple skinny jeans on with a flowy tank top. Her hair was teased and she looked really cute, but it didn't fit her. For the assignment, she was so far the best with acting it out.

The song started out with Daniella, and it was slightly eerie because they even got with the AV club for lighting. There were streams of light fleeting across the dark stage, showing Hannah just for seconds at a time.

"_I think we have an emergencyI think we have an emergencyIf you thought I'd leave, then you were wrongCause I won't stop holding onSo are you listening?So are you watching me?If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrongCause I won't stop holding is an emergencySo are you listening?And I can't pretend that I don't see thisIt's really not your faultThat no one cares to talk about it,Talk about itCause I've seen love dieWay too many timesWhen it deserved to be alive(When it deserved to be alive)I've seen you cryWay too many timesWhen you deserve to be alive, aliveSo you give up every chance you getJust to feel new againI think we have an emergencyI think we have an emergencyAnd you do your best to show me love,but you don't know what love are you listening?So are you watching me?Well I can't pretend that I don't see thisIt's really not your faultThat no one cares to talk about it,Talk about itCause I've seen love dieWay too many timesWhen it deserved to be alive(When it deserved to be alive)I've seen you cryWay too many timesWhen you deserve to be alive, aliveThese scars, they will not fade one cares to talk about it, talk about itCause I've seen love dieWay too many timesWhen it deserved to be alive(When it deserved to be alive)I've seen you cryWay too many timesWhen you deserve to be alive, alive,"_

It really was one epic performance. She really brought it out. It might have been hard for her to get up there and bring all this energy, and she was the most tired afterwards.

The partner song for this was 'Hey Stephen' by Taylor Swift, and even if it was something completely different for Hannah's partner, no one really topped her.

The next day, everyone was standing on the auditorium waiting to perform their group number of the week.

"_I'm sick of all this waiting and people telling me what I should be_," Hannah sang the first lines.

"_What if I'm not so crazy, maybe you're the one that's wrong, not me_," Tyler sang after her.

"_So what you going to do, what you going to say; when we're standing on top and do it our way_," Audrey sang.

"_You say we got no future, you're living in the past; so listen up, that's my generation," _Maureen sang loudly, almost screaming the last line.

Everyone sang along with the chorus and started running and dancing around the stage with the choreography.

"_(Hey ho, let's go!) It's going down tonight (hey ho, let's go!) We're going to do it till we die (hey ho, let's go!) 'Cause I, I, I got no reason to apologize that's my generation," _The boys sang first, and the girls echoed.

"_I don't need to say I'm sorry I do what everybody wants to do,"_ Alice sang.

"_It's not so complicated, 'cause I know you want the same thing, too,"_ Toronto sang.

"_So what you going to do, what you going to say; when we're standing on top and do it our way,"_ Connor sang.

"_You say we got no future, you're living in the past; so listen up, that's my generation,"_ S.J. sang.

Everyone sang the chorus twice more, and then started laughing and joined into a group hug. This week was fun.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everybody! This is NOT Juliet, because the pressure of writing this is troubling her, she still cares and wants to write for you! Since, she won't write I, Luna (NOT Lovegood, thank you!) Barrett, will continue FOR you! Juliet will help me write, giving me tips, songs, and ideas! She loves you all very much! Now! Onto the story! Enjoy!**

…...

Halloween. Pumpkins, Ghosts, and Witches. It set Hannah on edge as she looked around the decorated hallways. Hannah may be on the Cheerios, but she still was the same girl as last year. Suddenly, her eyes were covered by a pair of hands.

"Guess who?" called out an Irish accent.

"Damian, sweetie, you're the only guy with a Irish accent." she said with a smile. He took his hands off her eyes and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Are you feeling better today?" He asked, holding both of Hannah's frail hands. She was out for a week, because of her Leukemia. Hannah got sick often, but the teachers understood. She nodded with a smile.

"Well, you missed a lot. Audrey and Clark, well it's actually a rumor but still, I heard they like each other. Oh! Toronto is almost done filming at this school, they only used the Gym and the Cafeteria." He eagerly said, as they walked down the hallways hand in hand.

"Oh…were also doing "creepy" music, Mr. Shue said. I guess they already did Halloween music, so they're well, yaknow." He said with a great big smile.

"Oh, I hate Halloween." Hannah replied, and he stopped in his tracks.

"Really? Why? I think it's fun. I wanted to go with you to Tyler's party. I wanted to dress up!" He said surprised.

Hannah smiled and shrugged, "Well, as long as it's not scary."

…...

It was not scary, but TERRIFYING. Hannah had almost lost it as they walked through the haunted entrance into the house. Damian held her close, constantly assuring her everything was alright. As they walked into the house, the lights were down low, strange music was in the background, and no one was there. Damian took Hannah's hand.

"Maybe we should go, I don't want you to faint." He muttered. Hannah took his hand as they heard screeches and giggles. Hannah closed her eyes as he took her to the car.

"Um, were gone now." Damian spoke. Hannah opened her eyes, looking at the view of her house.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…I didn't want to ruin your good time. I'm so stupid." She muttered.

"Actually, I was a bit freaked out me self. The Evanescence music did it for me." He admitted, with a chuckle. He pulled her in close for a kiss. Hannah smiled at him, and got out of the car.

"Sorry, our date was so short." Damian spoke. He pulled her in close, kissing her again a little deeper. She walked up the steps and he followed behind.

"I've enjoyed it." She whispered, kissing him again, a bit longer and more passionate. Should she let him in? True, they hadn't even officially "made out" yet, but maybe that could change.

"Good." Damian whispered.

"Bye." He said. Hannah did a double take. He wasn't going to pressure her in the slightest? She smiled and waved goodbye. She ran inside and screamed. For the first time, Halloween had gone well.

…...

"Um, since this is no doubt my favorite holiday, I'm doing a really popular song that I find…chilling" Maurie spoke. She wore a spooky outfit, as a fortune teller. She wore white contacts covering her normally brown eyes, her long black hair out and in wild curls. Her lips were bright red, as red as her skirt which came to slightly above her knee. She wore a deep blue Gypsy shirt. The strange music of "Judas" by Lady Gaga started up.

Maurie stood ready, singing the starting notes,

" _OhohohohI'm in love with JudasOhohohohI'm in love with JudasJudas! Judaas Judas! JudaasJudas! Judaas Judas! GAGA"_

She started performing the moves from the music video.

" _When he comes to me I am readyI'll wash his feet with my hair if he needsForgive him when his tongue lies through his brainEven after three times he betrays me"_

She sang so spookily, it was scary.

"_I'll bring him down, bring him down, down A king with no crown, king with no crown"_

She belted out,

"_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel But I'm still in love with Judas, baby I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel But I'm still in love with Judas, baby Ohohohoh I'm in love with Judas Ohohohoh I'm in love with Judas_ _Judas! Judaas Judas! JudaasJudas! Judaas Judas! GAGA"_

Everyone started cheering. Maurie smiled a bright smile, her song was a very different way of explaining what was going on. She looked over at Connor who grinned at her happily. She felt a wave wash over her stomach. She had to choose. She knew Connor thought of her as a friend only, but she felt a passion with him. Perfection or Passion?

…_..._

" Um, My girlfriend, Hannah, suggested I sing this song. It's 'Music of The Night' from Phantom of The Opera. I'm doing the David Cook version." Damian spoke. He stood on the stage, very clearly uncomfortable, Broadway was NOT his thing.

He started to sing, slow and steady.

"_Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation ... Darkness stirs and wakes imagination ... Silently the senses abandon their defenses …" _

A squeak came from the crowd. His falsetto was gorgeous.

"_Softly, gently night unfurls its splendor ... Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender ... Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light - and listen to the music of the night …"_

The _girls mouths were agape, it was simply gorgeous. _

"_Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Let your soul Take you where you long to be!" _Hannah closed her eyes, as he hit that note. The song was so dark, yet as he sang it, she loved him so much. "_Only then can you belong to me…" _He whispered, looking down.

"_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication! Touch me, trust me, savior each sensation! Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write - the power of the music of the night …"_

He belted out, "_You alone can make my song take flight - help me make the music of the night…" _The Glee club had a thunderous applause, Maurie poked Audrey, who was pale, mouth agape. Maurie laughed.

"Guess the song worked on you like it did on Christine." she said with a wink. Audrey just looked at her.

"H-He is as good as Elvis." She squeaked. Coming from Audrey, who adored Elvis, this was a HUGE compliment. Maurie just chuckled.

…...

"Hey." Toronto called, taking Maurie's hand.

"You finished shooting?" She asked, he nodded with a brilliant smile.

"Yep, we can go hang out." He replied. She giggled and nodded.

"Let's go." she replied, taking his hands Maybe, she could keep perfection for just a while longer.

…...

"I'm nervous, Damian." Hannah whispered.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." He replied, a large smile on his face.

"What will happen?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"Who knows?" He replied. She nodded, kissing him before walking into Sue's office.

"Enter." she heard. Hannah walked in, looking down at her uniform.

"Coach? I-I-I quit." She muttered, running her fingers through her hair.

"Nonsense, you either die or graduate to leave the Cheerios. Usually the first." Coach snapped. I put the uniform on the table. Coach looked up angrily.

"Blondie, I suggest you don't-" Sue started, but I didn't hear the rest. I had walked out. I squealed and ran into Damian's arms.

"I did it!" I giggled. He smiled and kissed me.

"I know you could." He replied

…...

Hannah walked into the empty choir room. Well, it was almost empty. A single girl sat in their, drawing away on a notepad.

"Audrey?" Hannah asked. The girl looked up, her wide eyes in shock. She looked particularly sunny with a daisy in her hair and a 1950's summer dress on. Her face turned into a frown.

"What do you want, Barbie?" She asked.

"Um…to apologize." Hannah muttered. Audrey let out a snort.

"No, I'm serious." Hannah said.

"Um…no, listen, I know about…your condition and all, but that still doesn't change everything. I wont hate you as much, but I got some full throttle hatred. You've been kinda a jerk to me. You remind me of…someone, and that is someone of whom I'm trying to forget." She said snapping her notepad shut.

"But-" Hannah started.

"Hey Aud, got the car ready. Wanna go?" Clark spoke, walking into the choir room.

"Sure! Bye, Barbie." Audrey said in a cheerful manner Hannah had never seen. Audrey walked off with Clark, discussing something Hannah had no knowledge of. Hannah had just been dissed. Hannah smiled, Audrey just would have to hate her cause she was relatively happy and she planned to stay that way. It had been a great Halloween week.

…...

**A/N: YAY! I'm pretty excited at writing this, and though I don't compare to Juliet, I've given it my all! I'm sorry if your character didn't have a large part, though I promise I'll make more of EVERYONE! Next week….SECTIONALS! AHH! Some epic changes happen there! Send in suggestions! I'm very happy to hear them! PLUS, If we show enough support I might stop writing, and get Juliet back into writing.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's sectionals AHHHH! Didn't think it was here yet did ya?**

…...

Sectionals. The Glee club looked up at the board with nervous looks. Last year, they had not won Sectionals. The Warblers had, but Evan had broken his leg so they could go to Regionals. Maurie held stacks of sheet music smiling brightly, she was SURE to get a Broadway tune in there.

"Okay guys, this year we have one group song, one duet, and one SOLOIST." said, pointing out Damian and Hannah, who sat together.

"We have our duet, who I hope have chosen a song. Who wants to be a soloist?" He asked. Maurie, Toronto, Daniella, and Audrey rose their hands. Mr. Shue looked at the four, carefully deciding who he should pick.

"Maurie you're a belter, you'd be a great pick. BUT, Toronto has the celebrity vote. AND, Daniella's voice is so unique, it'd be perfect. PLUS, Audrey is new to the group and I feel with her authenticity the judges will love her. How about we have a little competition?" Cheers erupted from the group.

Maurie stood, looking at the Glee club. She had a bright smile, the same she had worn during her presidential election. She wanted this song.

"I will be singing a bit from 'Put On Your Sunday Clothes' from 'Hello Dolly!'." She spoke. The rising music started.

"_Out thereThere's a world outside of YonkersWay out there beyond this hick town, BarnabyThere's a slick town, BarnabyOut thereFull of shine and full of sparkleClose your eyes and see it glisten, BarnabyListen, Barnaby…" _She sang out. The music jazzed up, making the Glee club smile. You couldn't frown during this song.

"_Put on your Sunday clothes,There's lots of world out there_!" She belted out.

"_Get out the brilliantine and dime cigars!We're gonna find adventure in the evening air_" She sang with a brilliant smile.

"_Girls in white in a perfumed nightWhere the lights are bright as the stars!Put on your Sunday clothes, we're gonna ride through townIn one of those new horse drawn open cars!" _She sang with enthusiasm.

"_We'll see the shows at DelmonicosAnd we'll close the town in a whirlAnd we won't come until we've kissed a girl!" _She sang, ending the song slightly short. "Hey! That song was in Wall-E!" Dane cheered with enthusiasm. Everyone laughed in response. Who knew a Broadway tune was in a little kid's movie?

"Yes, but it was originally in 'Hello Dolly!'. The movie had Barbra Streisand." Marie spoke up.

"Great! Would…Daniella come next?" Mr. Shue asked. Daniella nodded and stood up.

"Um…I guess I'll sing 'A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me' by Fall Out Boy." she spoke. The rocky music started up, and Daniella started to hop around like a rock star.

"_I confess, I'm messed up dropping "I'm sorry" like you're still aroundAnd I know you dressed up"hey kid you'll never live this down" _She sang, grinning.

"_Cause you're just the boy all the girls want to dance withAnd I'm just the girl who's had too many chances" _She sang pointing to Xriss.

"_I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaminghe said, he said, he said, "Why don't you just drop dead?" _She sang.

"_I don't blame you for being youBut you can't blame me for hating itSo say, what are you waiting for?Kiss him, kiss him_

_I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_" she belted, ending the song there. She was rewarded with a bunch of cheers and claps. She had one of the coolest voices.

"Great! Um…Toronto?" asked. Toronto nodded and bounded to the front.

"This is for the most amazing girlfriend, Maureen." He spoke, looking at her. She smiled weakly, looking down.

"_There is no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcardNo song that I could sing, but I can try for your heartOur dreams, and they are made out of real thingsLike a, shoebox of photographsWith sepia tone loving" _He sang. 'Better Together' by Jack Johnson. It was a catchy, sweet song. He played along on his guitar.

"_Love is the answer,At least for most of the questions in my heartLike why are we here? And where do we go?And how come it's so hard?" _He sang out, looking at Maurie, who tried to avoid his gaze.

"_It's not always easy andSometimes life can be deceivingI'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together" _He sang in a smoky tone.

"_Mmm, it's always better when we're togetherYeah, we'll look at the stars when we're togetherWell, it's always better when we're togetherYeah, it's always better when we're together!"_ He sang, strumming the final notes. He smiled at Maurie, who was suddenly very interested in her nails.

"I love you." He spoke, kissing her cheek lightly.

"Next…Audrey!" Mr. Shue spoke. Audrey stood up, fixing her 1920's flapper dress. That girl had no limits when it came to clothes.

"I'll be singing Don't Be Cruel by The King, Elvis Presley." Audrey said with a smirk. The catchy music started up, and she started to sing.

"_You know I can be found, Sittin' home all alone. If you can't come around, At least please telephone. a-Don't be cruel to a heart that's true_." She sang, powerfully with a wink at the Glee club.

"_Baby, if I a-made you mad, For something I might have said, Please, let's forget my past, The future looks bright ahead. a-Don't be cruel to a heart that's true._" She sang with a smile, she looked at Damian, and Hannah tightened her grip on his hand.

"_I don't want no other love. a-Baby, it's just you I'm thinkin' of._

_Mmmm. Don't stop thinkin' of me, a-Don't a-make me feel this way, Come on over here and love me, You know what I want a-you to say. a-Don't be cruel to a heart that's true._" she sang. The Glee club started doing background "doo woops" and "ohhhs".

"_Why should we be apart? I really love you baby, cross a-my heart_." She sang, crossing her heart.

"_Let's walk up to the preacher, And let us say I do. Then you'll know you'll have me, And I'll know that I'll have you. a-Don't be cruel to a heart that's true!_" She belted finally said, smiling proudly. Damian smiled at her happily and Hannah looked at him worried. What was that about?

"Audrey wins! I'm a sucker for the classics!" Mr. Shue said with a laugh, Audrey smiled proudly. Sectionals would be a blast!

…...

"Evan?" Sam asked, looking at the boy. Evan turned to see the blond walking toward him. He looked down and slammed his locker shut.

"Yeah?" He muttered.

"I-I love you." Sam blurted, looking to Evan. Evan looked up, in shock.

"I know, this is just high school to you…but I feel more, and I think you deserve to know." Sam whispered. Evan leaned in and kissed him,

"I hate that I love you." Evan admitted.

"My first relationship went sour, fast. He told me love wasn't real. I hated the way he told me that, because I loved him. I felt if I ever admitted to loving someone, they would not love me back. When you told me, I was afraid…I wanted to be more than high school, but I didn't want things to end the same way." Evan whispered.

Sam kissed him, "Don't be afraid to admit your feelings, you're a great person. Your first love was a jerk. I care about you. I hate when were apart."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

…...

"_That's how much I love youThat's how much I need youAnd I can't stand youMust everything you do make me wanna smileCan I not like you for awhile?" _Sam sang, looking at Evan.

"_But you won't let meYou upset me boyAnd then you kiss my lipsAll of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)Can't remember what you did" _Evan sang, smiling at Sam.

"_But I hate it...You know exactly what to doSo that I can't stay mad at youFor too long that's wrong"_ Sam replied, taking Evan's hand.

"_But I hate it...You know exactly how to touchSo that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no moreSaid I despise that I adore you" _Evan sang shyly.

"_And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)But I just can't let you goAnd I hate that I love you so (oh..)" _Sam sang, Evan chorusing in every so often.

"_You completely know the power that you haveThe only one makes me laugh_" Evan belted.

"_Said it's not fairHow you take advantage of the factThat I... love you beyond the reason whyAnd it just ain't right" _Sam cried out.

"_And I hate how much I love you boyI can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)And I hate how much I love you boyBut I just can't let you goBut I hate that I love you so" _Evan sang, smiling at Sam.

"_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect meAnd your kiss won't make me weakBut no one in this world knows me the way you know meSo you'll probably always have a spell on me…" _They sang in unison, in perfect harmony.

"_Yeah... Oh…"_ Evan sang sweetly.

"_That's how much I love you (as much as I need you)That's how much I need you (oh..)That's how much I love you (oh..)As much as I need you" _Sam sang strongly.

"_And I hate that I love you soAnd I hate how much I love you boyI can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)And I hate how much I love you boyBut I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)And I hate that I love you soAnd I hate that I love you so.. So…" _They sang together, hand in hand. The Glee club cheered. Sam and Evan looked to each other. Everyone could see the love in their eyes.

…...

"Can we make-out now?" Damian complained. Hannah looked through sheets of music, trying to pick out their duet.

"_No. _I've said it more than once. We need to get a song. It's Wednesday. Sectionals is FRIDAY." Hannah replied. Damian looked at her, his ice-blue eyes sparkling.

"_Please, _Hannah?" He asked, his Irish accent strong. Hannah looked at him_. _He smiled at her. She kissed him lightly.

"No. Unless you pick out a song." She spoke. He smiled and pulled her close.

"I got an idea." He said. He kissed her. He told her the song idea.

"I like it." Hannah spoke with a nod.

"Now?" He asked. Hannah smiled and nodded.

…...

"Um, Clark where are we going?" Audrey asked, hand in hand with Clark. He smiled a wide smile and fixed his glasses.

"It's a surprise. You'll love it." Clark spoke, taking her to her car. Audrey had one of the best cars in school, a 1955 powder blue Thunderbird she named "Elvis". Clark sat in the driver's seat, and started off. It was a while in the car, they drove outside of Lima. They went past farms, and the plains of Ohio. They drove up to a very nice house, with a huge garage. The house sat near a creek, and had a bunch of land surrounding it.

"That house is gorgeous!" Audrey exclaimed.

"It's my grandfather's. His garage is even better." He said with a large smile. Audrey's face was confused, but Clark took her hand and led her to the garage.

"Oh my GOSH!" Audrey exclaimed. Inside of the large garage were dozens of old cars. She spied a Model T Ford, a 1940's Rolls Royce, and a 1952 Austin A40. (A/N: Juliet may have the cheerleading knowledge, but I have the car knowledge!)

"How?" Audrey stuttered out, touching the Model T. It was a fantasy. She had her Thunderbird, which took FOREVER to get. How could someone have so many perfect cars?

"My granddad kinda had a thing for cars. Been collecting them for a long time. My favorite is the 1972 Mustang. Thought you'd appreciate this." Clark said with a shrug, his blue eyes twinkling. "I-I love it! It's amazing!" Audrey said, hugging Clark. He smiled and kissed her. She blushed and sat in the Model T.

"Do they actually go?" Audrey whispered. Clark hopped into the car and turned it on. The engine sprang to life.

"Oh my…" Audrey said in awe.

"Lets go!" Clark exclaimed. He drove onto the old road and drove off. The wind, the car, the view, it was all amazing. Audrey smiled at Clark, he smiled back. She leaned in and kissed him. It was perfect.

…...

They had made it. Sectionals. Everyone looked around nervously. Hannah looked in the mirror, fixing her pale yellow sundress. Everyone had worn her favorite color in honor of her. It was a little embarrassing, but Hannah was glad everyone was so kind to her. She smiled, and walked into the bathroom to fix her makeup.

As she walked in, Hannah heard the horrible sound of someone vomiting. She kept quiet, hoping not to embarrass the poor girl.

"Hannah?" A girl squeaked. Hannah turned to see Audrey.

"Are you okay?" Hannah asked. Audrey blushed and started to wash her hands.

"Uh…yeah. I-I'm fine." Audrey spoke, brushing her hair back. Hannah looked curiously at her.

"Um…you aren't sick, are you? You weren't throwing up because…" Hannah spoke.

"NO. I'm not bulimic. At least, not anymore. I stopped last year. I just…I throw up every once in a while. It's perfectly normal for someone who's stopping…I mean, I've already stopped but…" Audrey spoke, looking away. Hannah looked at her in shock. Audrey was so assured of herself. Why would she do this?

"Just. Just leave me alone." Audrey snapped, running out of the bathroom.

"Hannah? It's time." Maurie called, walking into the restroom. Hannah nodded, and walked out of the bathroom, her thoughts fading away from Audrey. It was her time to shine.

…...

The piano started slowly, and the lights slowly light up. Hannah looked at Damian, who looked at her, the smile on his face was gone. Hannah looked down, and started to sing.

"_I heardThat you're settled downThat youFound a girlAnd you'reMarried now"_ She sang looking up at him. Someone Like You by Adele. It was such a strong song.

"_I heardThat your dreams came he gave you thingsI didn't give to you" _Damian sang taking her hand. She pulled away, looking down.

"_Old friendWhy are you so shy?Ain't like you to hold backOr hide from the light"_ Damian sang, cupping her chin and looking at her. Hannah felt as if he was truly talking to her.

"_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvitedBut I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be remindedThat for me it isn't over" _Hannah sang angelically. She looked up, a tear coming from her eye.

"_Never mindI'll find someone like youI wish nothing but the best for you too"Don't forget me," I begged"I'll remember," you said"Sometimes it lasts in loveBut sometimes it hurts instead."Sometimes it lasts in loveBut sometimes it hurts instead,Yeah." _They sang in unison. The rest of the Glee club walked out singing background harmonies.

"_You know how the time fliesOnly yesterdayIt was the time of our livesWe were born and raisedIn a summer hazeBound by the surpriseOf our glory days" _Hannah belted out.

"_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvitedBut I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be remindedThat for me it isn't over_." Damian sang, looking into her eyes.

"_Never mindI'll find someone like youI wish nothing but the best for you too"Don't forget me," I begged"I'll remember," you said"Sometimes it lasts in loveBut sometimes it hurts instead." _They sang together. Hannah felt this song hitting her hard. Why? Her and Damian were together.

"_Nothing comparesNo worries or caresRegrets and mistakesThey are memories would have knownHow bittersweet this would taste?" _They sang out harmonizing.

"_Never mindI'll find someone like youI wish nothing but the best for you too"Don't forget me," I begged"I'll remember," you said"Sometimes it lasts in loveBut sometimes it hurts instead" _He sung out.

"_Never mindI'll find someone like youI wish nothing but the best for you too"Don't forget me," I begged"I'll remember," you said"Sometimes it lasts in loveBut sometimes it hurts instead" _Hannah sang out, tears streaming down her face. She thought of Connor, and all she had done to get Damian.

"_Sometimes it lasts in loveBut sometimes it hurts instead" _They sang together. They walked into their places for the next song, as the audience applauded. Audrey walked out into the center of the stage. The dramatic music of I Who Have Nothing by Shirley Bassey started up. Audrey looked into the audience.

"_I, I who have nothing I, I who have no one_" She sang out.

"_Adore you and want you so I'm just a no one, with nothing to give you but oh I love you_" She belted out.

"_You, you buy her diamonds Bright, sparkling diamonds_" Audrey sang angrily.

"_But believe me, dear, when I say That she can give you the Word_

_But she'll never love you the way I love you_" She sang passionately.

"_You can take her any place she wants To fancy clubs and restaurants _

_But I can only watch you with My nose pressed up against the window pane." _She cried out.

"_I, I who have nothing I, I who have no one." _She sang out.

"_Wrapped in the arms of somebody else When darling it is I"_ She sang out, she looked right at the judges.

"_Who loves you." _She whisper-sang. There were thousands of cheers as she blushed and ran to her place for the group song. The start of Born to Be Wild by Steppenwolf started up.

"_Get your motor running Head out on the highway" _Connor sang out.

"_Looking for adventure In whatever comes our way" _Tyler belted.

"_Yeah, darling Gonna make it happen_

_Take the world in a love embrace" _Damian sang with a smile.

"_Fire all of your guns at once and Explode into space" _Dane sang happily. The music tooka turn, the song Born This Way by Lady Gaga started up. "_My mama told me when I was youngWe are all born superstars_" Maurie sang out.

"_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick onIn the glass of her boudoir_" Hannah sang happily.

"_"there's nothin wrong with lovin who you are"She said, "'cause he made you perfect, babe"_ Audrey belted out.

"_"so hold your head up girl and you'll go far,Listen to me when I say" _Daniella sang in her rocky tone.

"_Like a true nature child We were born Born to be wild_" Toronto sang out.

"_We have climbed so high Never want to die"_ S.J growled.

"_I'm beautiful in my way'cause god makes no mistakesI'm on the right track babyI was born this way_" The girls chorused together.

"_Don't hide yourself in regretJust love yourself and you're setI'm on the right track babyI was born this way_" They sang together again. "_Born to be wild!" _The guys sang out.

"_Baby I was born this way!" _The girls shot back.

"_Born to be wild!" _The guys replied.

"_Baby I was born this way!_" The girls sing out.

"_I'm beautiful in my way'cause god makes no mistakesI'm on the right track babyI was born this wayDon't hide yourself in regretJust love yourself and you're setI'm on the right track babyI was born this way_" The Glee club sang together.

"_Born to be wild!" _The boys rung out.

"_Baby I was born this, baby I was born this, baby I was born this way!" _They all sang together, holding there hands up in victory. They had a standing ovation. The second time, ever.

"Yes!" Damian cried as they left the stage, his accent tweaking the word.

"We did it!" Maurie cried out, grabbing Connor and passionately kissing him. She pulled away, shocked. She turned to Toronto.

"Toronto! I'm sososo sorry!" She exclaimed.

"I-" Toronto started, but he walked off.

"Maurie!" Connor exclaimed. She looked at him.

"I love you." He whispered. Maurie opened her mouth.

"I-I have to go to Toronto. I'm so sorry. I-I…" she whispered, running off. Hannah smiled at Damian.

"We're going to win." She said.

"Yeah." Damian said looking down.

"You okay?" Hannah asked. He looked up, smiling softly.

"Yeah I guess."

"Good. I love you." Hannah spoke.

Damian shrugged, "Yeah love you too."

…...

They won by a landslide. Maurie and Toronto had agreed to separate. Hannah and Damian seemed to have lost their spark.

No one knew what was going to happen next.

"Did you hear?" Daniella spoke, walking up to Audrey.

"What?" She asked.

"Alice left. Her time in America was done. Get this, S.J quit too." She exclaimed. Audrey blinked, shocked.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Daniella said with a nod. They had lost two Glee clubbers already. After their first win of the season. Perfect.

…...

Hannah walked into the Glee room. The place she had first kissed Damian. Where was their fire? Their passion? Hannah felt that Damian didn't care anymore and she had no idea WHY. Her fairytale was already falling apart.

"_I've always dreamedThat my life could beLike a fairy-taleA perfect fantasy" _She sang slowly. More Than A Dream from Cinderella III.

"_Every day a new adventureOn some undiscovered shoreWas it nothing moreThan a dream?" _She sang out.

"_Then one magic nightWith a single danceI found more than just a storybook romance." _She belted.

"_And for once my life was perfectAs we glided 'cross the floorAnd it was so much more than a dreamSo much more than a dream." _She sang, sitting on the piano bench.

"_I could say it never happenedJust a dream from the startBut then I'd live my lifeWith a broken heart_" She sang, a single tear falling from her face. "_Cause in a Prince's armsI've found a love I can't denyIf there's any chance to set things rightI've simply got to try_" She cried out.

"_So I'll trust my heartWhat else can I do?I can't live in dreamsIf my dreams are to come true_" She sang.

"_There's a better life that's waitingPast the mountains I must climbI will take a chance on loveto get my once upon a time_" She sang.

"_Oh, I want so much moreSo much moreThan a dream"_ She belted.

…...

**A/N: That took me all day to write! Lots of great songs in this I suggest you listen to them while reading! Next week, Broadway! And general musicals!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ah! Reviews! I feel so special, thanks! I have fixed the way I write my songs (or more Juliet fixed it...) My computer is jacked up. So here it is! I really like this chapter, and I hope you do too! In case you didn't know, PM me at Dancingforever. **

* * *

><p>Maurie walked the halls, a frown on her face. They won sectionals, but she still lost. Toronto wouldn't even speak to her.<p>

How could she have even liked Connor?

Sure, he was gorgeous, kind, innocent, sweet, and…well, amazing. Toronto was always sweet to her, and he loved her.

She walked past Connor, who had a ghost of a smile on his face. She looked down and rushed to Glee. She had to think through things. 

* * *

><p>"Broadway." Schue stated. Maurie started clapping ecstatically. This would be perfect!<p>

Hannah took Damian's hand and smiled at him.

"You okay?" She whispered. He looked at her with a light smile.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Wanna go to Breadstixs later?" She asked. He nodded with a shrug.

"Yeah, I guess," He spoke.

Hannah looked down. He was so bored. Why?

* * *

><p>"Hey Hannah!" Clark said with a smile. She looked up at the tall teenager.<p>

"Hi, Clark," She replied, with a glum sigh.

"What's wrong?" He asked, walking to class with her.

"Damian. He's being….annoying..." She spoke softly, running her fingers through her blonde hair. Clark nodded, with a polite smile.

"Yeah, I don't really like him. He seems rude," he admitted. Hannah looked up with a frown.

"He's not rude," She stated.

"Clark!" Audrey called. She walked up and paled when she saw Hannah. "Oh. Hi..." She spoke nervously, tugging on Clark's sleeve.

"Hello, Audrey. Enjoy lunch?" Hannah muttered. She didn't realize how rude her voice sounded.

"Oh yeah…" Audrey said, her face turning red in embarrassment. "Let's go Clark," She whispered, taking Clark's hand.

Clark waved goodbye to Hannah and walked off with Audrey.

Hannah smiled then turned around to go to class. Her head was spinning, but maybe that was her getting sick AGAIN. She ignored and walked to class, not noticing that Clark was looking back at her.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to be singing "Roxie" from Chicago…" Audrey spoke awkwardly. She brushed back her hair, which was in wild black curls. She wore a sparkly silver dress like the one in the movie, which was about the same color as her pale skin.<p>

_"The name on everybody's lips is gonna be... Roxie..."_ She sang with a smirk.

_"The lady raking in the chips is gonna be_  
><em>Roxie<em>  
><em>I'm gonna be a celebrity,<em>  
><em>That means somebody everyone knows<em>  
><em>They're gonna recognize my eyes,<em>  
><em>My hair, my teeth, my boobs, my nose..."<em>

She sang, doing a dance.

_"From just some dumb mechanic's wife I'm gonna be... Roxie."_  
><em>Who says that murder's not an art<br>__And who in case she doesn't hang_  
><em>Can say she started with a bang<em>  
><em>Roxie Hart!"<em>

She almost spoke. The boys from the Glee Club walked up behind her. She took Damian's hand and did a twirl. Hannah stiffened.

_"Boys…"_ She said, grabbing Toronto by the tie.

_"They're gonna wait outside in lines to get to see…Roxie!"_ They belted out, each twirling Audrey.

_"Think of those autographs I'll sign, _  
><em>'Good luck to ya! <em>  
><em>Roxie!"<em>

Audrey exclaimed with a shimmy.

_"And I'll appear in a lavaleir that goes all the way down to my waist!"_ Audrey belted, sitting in Tyler's lap.

_"Here a ring, there a ring every where a ring a ling!"_ The guys chorused.

_"But always in the best of taste..."_ She spoke with a wink.

_"Mmmm, I'm a star..._  
><em>And the audience loves me,<em>  
><em>And I love them.<em>  
><em>And they love me for lovin' them<em>  
><em>And I love them for lovin' me<em>  
><em>And we love each other<em>  
><em>And thats 'cause none of us got enough love in our childhoods<em>  
><em>And that's showbiz...<em>  
><em>Kid!"<em>

She trilled flirtatiously, kissing each boy on the cheek. The girls weren't liking how flirty she was, even if she sang awesomely.

_"She's givin' up her humdrum life..."_ The guys sung, clearly enjoying the song.

_"I'm gonna be, sing it!"_ She belted out.

_"Roxie!"_ They all sang.

_"She made a scandal and a start_  
><em>To see her name get billed below<em>  
><em>Roxie Hart!"<br>_  
>They sang.<br>_  
>"Roxie! Roxie! Roxie! Roxie! Roxie! Roxie!"<em> They all sang.

She ended with a little shimmy. Half hearted claps came from the girls.

"Great Audrey! I really saw the character Roxie in your performance." Mr. Shue spoke.

* * *

><p>"Um, why were you in Audrey's performance?" Hannah asked sharply.<p>

"Cause, I wanted to be..." Damian responded, looking at her stuff on her white dresser. The assorted baby pictures, porcelain dolls, and various music notes made him laugh. Hannah sighed and hopped onto her bed.

"You know how I feel about her Damian!" She said, coughing.

"You okay?" He asked, looking at her sincerely. She smiled softly. Maybe the prince in him was coming back.

"Yeah. I am..." She spoke softly. He nodded and looked down, back to his previous state of numbness.

"Oh."

Hannah's smile faded away, losing her fairytale bit by bit.

* * *

><p>The next day, Hannah couldn't feel worse, physically or emotionally. It all started in Glee Club.<p>

_"Lift up your head_  
><em>Wash off your mascara<em>  
><em>Here, take my Kleenex<em>  
><em>Wipe that lipstick away<em>"

Dane sang sweetly to Savannah. Hannah looked to Damian, who was texting someone. Why wouldn't he sing her "Suddenly Seymour" from The Little Shop Of Horrors?

_"Suddenly Seymour _  
><em>Is standing beside you<em>  
><em>You don't need no makeup<em>  
><em>Don't have to pretend<em>  
><em>Suddenly Seymour<em>  
><em>Is here to provide you<em>  
><em>Sweet understanding<em>  
><em>Seymour's your friend"<em>

Dane sang to Savannah, taking her hand looking at her with his goofy smile. She giggled and started to sing,

_"Nobody ever _  
><em>Treated me kindly<em>  
><em>Daddy left early<em>  
><em>Mama was poor<em>"

Savannah sang sweetly, looking at him with happiness. Why couldn't Hannah and Damian be in love like them?

_"I'd meet a man and _  
><em>I'd follow him blindly<em>  
><em>He'd snap his fingers <em>  
><em>Me, I'd say "sure"<br>Suddenly Seymour _  
><em>Is standin' beside me<em>  
><em>He don't give me orders<em>  
><em>He don't condescend<em>  
><em>Suddenly Seymour <em>  
><em>Is here to provide me<em>  
><em>Sweet understanding<em>  
><em>Seymour's my friend"<em>

She belted, her voice very strong.

_"Tell me this feeling lasts till forever_  
><em>Tell me the bad times are clean washed away"<em>

Dane trilled with a nod.

_"Please understand that it's still _  
><em>Strange and frightnin'<em>  
><em>For losers like I've been <em>  
><em>It's so hard to say<br>__Suddenly Seymour"_

Savannah cried out, a large smile on her face.

_"Suddenly Seymour_  
><em>He purified me <em>  
><em>He purified you"<em>

Dane sung with nod.

_"Suddenly Seymour showed me I can_" Savannah trilled.

_"Suddenly Seymour showed you you can"_ Dane belted, taking her close.

_"Learn how to be more_  
><em>The girl that's inside me<em>  
><em>With sweet understanding"<em>

They sang together, ending the song on a sugar sweet note. Hannah coughed hardly.

"Sorry..." She squeaked. She looked over at Damian, who sat glumly. Why couldn't he love her?

* * *

><p>Maurie sat in the choir room looking through sheet music. She couldn't decide what song to use. So many beautiful songs to sing, but she couldn't find just one.<p>

"Maurie?" called a voice behind her. She turned to see the blue eyes of Connor. She blinked in shock.

"Connor?" she asked.

He smiled at her, "Um, I was wondering if well…we kissed. I said I only liked you as a friend but… I actually like you. I want you to be my girlfriend." He blurted. Maurie looked down. She thought of Toronto, then Connor, then Toronto again.

"No. I can't." She whispered. She looked up into his eyes, filled with so much hurt.

"Oh. I…I see." He replied. He turned around and sharply left, throwing down the single rose he had.

"Connor! I-" Maurie called out. She sat down, feeling tears come. She picked up the flower. She didn't know how to handle this, right here they couldn't be together.

Not in this place, with Toronto who was as broken hearted as her. Maybe somewhere else…and she knew what she would sing in Glee Club.

_"There's a place for us, _  
><em>Somewhere a place for us. <em>  
><em>Peace and quiet and open air <em>  
><em>Wait for us <em>  
><em>Somewhere."<em>

She sang quietly, looking down. Somewhere from West Side Story.

_"There's a time for us, _  
><em>Some day a time for us, <em>  
><em>Time together with time to spare, <em>  
><em>Time to look, time to care, <em>  
><em>Some day!<em>"

She trilled, looking up at Connor in his seat.

_"Somewhere. __We'll find a new way of living,"_ He whispered, so quiet no one heard him.  
><em><br>" We'll find a way of forgiving _  
><em>Somewhere . . ."<em>

She cried out, a tear falling from her cheek.  
><em><br>"There's a place for us, _  
><em>A time and place for us. <em>  
><em>Hold my hand and we're halfway there. <em>  
><em>Hold my hand and I'll take you there <em>  
><em>Somehow, <em>  
><em>Some day, <em>  
><em>Somewhere!"<em>

She belted, breaking into tears. She had her chance to go somewhere, and she had missed it.

* * *

><p>Damian felt miserable.<p>

He liked Hannah, really he did, but he felt…numb.

He wanted someone else, though he knew it was completely ridiculous, she barely knew he existed. He wanted Hannah to be happy, he liked her too.

Why did he have to be like this?

Liking a new girl every other day?

He was happy with Hannah, she was sweet, gorgeous, and considerate. He was acting like a jerk around her, and he hated it. Why did he have to like her?

* * *

><p>Hannah stood up, with a hacking cough, and looked at the Glee club.<p>

"I'll be singing My Husband Makes Movies from Nine. The movie wasn't very good, but this song is really interesting." She said with a smile. The slow music started out and Hannah looked down.

_"My husband makes movies._  
><em>To make them he lives a kind of dream<em>  
><em>In which his actions aren't always <em>  
><em>What they seem.<em>  
><em>He may be on to some unique romantic<em>  
><em>Theme."<em>

She sang looking up at Damian.

_"Some men catch fish, some men tie _  
><em>Flies, <em>  
><em>Some earn their living baking bread.<em>  
><em>My husband, he goes a little crazy<em>  
><em>Making movies instead."<em>

Hannah cried out, shrugging as she sang the last line.

_"My husband spins fantasies,_  
><em>He lives them, then gives them to you<em>  
><em>All.<em>  
><em>When he was working on the film on <em>  
><em>Ancient Rome,<em>  
><em>He made the slave girls take the <em>  
><em>Gladiators home."<em>

She sang with a little laugh.

_"Some men buy stocks, some men punch_  
><em>Clocks,<em>  
><em>Some leap where others dare to tread.<em>  
><em>My husband as author and director,<em>  
><em>Makes up stories in his head."<em>

She belted, looking at Damian disappointedly.

_"Guido Contini, Luisa Contini,_  
><em>Number one genius and number one fan,<em>  
><em>Guido Contini, Luisa Contini,<em>  
><em>Daughter of well-to-do Florentine<em>  
><em>Clan,<em>  
><em>Long ago, twenty years ago,<em>  
><em>Once the names were Guido Contini,<em>  
><em>Luisa Del Forno,<em>  
><em>Actress with dreams and a life of her<em>  
><em>Own,<em>  
><em>Passionate, wild and in love on Livorno,<em>  
><em>Singing with Guido all night on the <em>  
><em>Phone.<em>  
><em>Long ago, someone else ago, how he <em>  
><em>Needs me so,<em>  
><em>And he'll be the last to know it."<em>

She sang irritably.

_"My husband makes movies._  
><em>To make them, he makes himself<em>  
><em>Obsessed.<em>  
><em>He goes for weeks on end without a <em>  
><em>Bit of rest,<em>  
><em>No other way can he achieve his level<em>  
><em>Best."<em>

She trilled, sitting on the piano bench, thinking of Damian. She stood up looking at the group.

_"Some men read books, some shine their_  
><em>shoes,<em>  
><em>Some retire early when they've seen<em>  
><em>The evening news.<em>  
><em>My husband only rarely comes to bed,<em>  
><em>My husband makes movies instead,<em>  
><em>My husband...makes movies…"<em> She whispered.

She looked up, slowly. Then, she collapsed into the floor, unconscious.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow! I feel so special because of ya'll! Okay, so I'm doing Country this week. If you have any suggestions or ANYTHING PM me. I'm also introducing TWO new characters soon, you'll be meeting one this week. Now enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Blackness.<p>

Was Hannah dead? Was this Heaven?

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The beeping sound irritated Hannah, but it was very familiar. She wasn't dead. She wasn't in Heaven.

She slowly opened her eyes, looking around her. A hospital. It came rushing back, everything that had happened. She had been singing. She had fainted. It was all so simple now.

She sat up and blinked her eyes. She thought about Damian, who she had sung the song to. She was surprised at how she had thrown Connor so quickly for Damian. She, surprisingly missed Connor. At that moment, the doctor walked in.

"Hello, Miss Hannah." He spoke, looking down at his clipboard. Hannah smiled in return.

"Well, your sick. You should've come sooner. Have you been feeling dizzy? Coughing? Headache? Fever?" He asked, Hannah thought of all the times she had been coughing, when she felt nauseous. She should have come sooner, instead of scaring her poor friends. They probably thought she died.

"Well, Miss Gray, you have some visitors today, I'm afraid we'll have to keep you overnight though," He said in his no-nonsense tone. He was clearly unhappy with the fact that visitors were coming in, but Hannah knew he wouldn't pick a fight with any of the guys. The group walked in, smiling faintly.

"You okay?" Daniella asked, thinking of the time when SHE, in fact, had been in the hospital.

"Yeah, I'm just sick." Hannah admitted. Sighs of relief went through the group.

Maurie walked up and smiled at her, "We decided to sing you a song." Hannah blushed and looked down.

"It's called Sarabeth by The Rascal Flatts." Damian muttered, looking down. Hannah knew this song, she sang this song to herself all summer, when she was depressed about her condition.

_"Sarabeth is scared to death_  
><em>To hear what the doctor will say..."<em>

Maurie sang to Hannah.

_"She hasn't been well_  
><em>Since the day that she fell<em>  
><em>And the bruise, it just won't go away..."<em>

Daniella belted.

_"So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad_  
><em>Flips through an old magazine<em>  
><em>Till the nurse with a smile<em>  
><em>Stands at the door<em>  
><em>And says will you please come with me..."<em>

Damian cried out.

_"Sarabeth is scared to death_  
><em>Cause the doctor just told her the news..."<em>

Audrey trilled.

_"Between the red cells and white_  
><em>Something's not right<em>  
><em>But we're gonna take care of you..."<em>

Tyler sang out.

_"Between the red cells and white_  
><em>Something's not right<em>  
><em>But we're gonna take care of you..."<em>

Toronto sang with a nod of his head. Hannah started to tear up.

_"Six chances in ten it won't come back again_  
><em>With the therapy were gonna try..."<em>

Xriss trilled.

"It's just been approved  
>It's the strongest there is<br>I think we caught it in time..."

Sam sang, tearing up.

_"Sarabeth closes her eyes..."_ Connor sang.

_"And she dreams she's dancing_  
><em>Around and around without any cares<em>  
><em>And her very first love is holding her close<em>  
><em>And the soft wind is blowing her hair..."<em>

They all sang in unison.

_"Sarabeth is scared to death_  
><em>As she sits holding her mom..."<em>

Marie trilled.

_"Cause it would be a mistake_  
><em>For someone to take<em>  
><em>A girl with no hair to the prom..."<em>

Dane belted.

_"For, just this morning right there on her pillow_  
><em>Was the cruelest of any surprise<em>  
><em>And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands<em>  
><em>The proof that she couldn't deny..."<em>

Savannah sang.

_"Sarabeth closes her eyes..."_ Connor belted, closing his eyes.

_"And she dreams she's dancing_  
><em>Around and around without any cares<em>  
><em>And her very first love was holding her close<em>  
><em>And the soft wind is blowing her hair..."<em>

They all sang. Hannah started to cry, happy, but sad. They loved her, even Audrey.

_"Its quarter to seven_  
><em>That boys at the door..."<em>

Maurie trilled. Connor grabbed Hannah's hand, and hesitantly, she gets up out of bed, and he places his hands on her waist.

_"And her daddy ushers him in_  
><em>And when he takes off his cap<em>  
><em>They all start to cry..."<em>

Toronto sang.

_"Cause this mornin where his hair had been_  
><em>Softly she touches just skin..."<em>

Evan sang out. Connor began spinning softly, and Hannah rested her head on hi shoulder, breathing a sigh at the familar scent.

_"And they go dancin_  
><em>Around and around without any cares<em>  
><em>And her very first true love is holding her close..."<em>

They all sang. Hannah sat gentley back on the bed, and tears were streaming down her face.

_"And for a moment she isn't scared..."_ Damian sings, ending on the high note.

_"Thank you..."_ Hannah stuttered out, through her tears. They all hugged her and walked out of the room. She smiled softly, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The club was quiet the next day. They all knew she was fine, but it was still a shock. Mr. Shue walked in looking at them all.<p>

"I know it's going to be hard today, but we're putting on an assembly soon. I thought we could do country for Hannah," He said, handing them all music. Sam raised his eyebrows and looked up in confusion.

"Who would listen to a song called Hicktown?" He asked.

Evan shrugged, "Jason Aldean and Rednecks would."

Sam shrugged, "Cool." Mr. Shue looked up at them with a evil smile. Sam looked to Evan, Evan looked back.

"Duet. Now. This song." Mr. Shue said. Sam and Evan blushed as everyone laughed and ran to their seats to watch the performance. The music started and the guys got ready.

"Oh, you like the way that sounds?" Evan asked the group.

_"Little Jimmy Jackson is jackin' up his Bronco._  
><em>He's gonna lay a little rubber later on at the truck pull."<em>

Sam sang out.

_"An' all the girls are getting' pretty... they're sprayin' on the White Rain._  
><em>Yeah, they're gonna get a rowdy tonight down at the football game."<em>

Evan belted. Everyone started laughing, this was so out of their league. They shouldn't sing Jason Aldean.

_"Yeah, we let it rip when we got the money..._  
><em>Let it roll if we got the gas.<em>  
><em>It gets wild, yeah, but that's the way we get down,<em>  
><em>In a Hicktown."<em>

They sang together, dancing around.

_"Well, you can see the neighbors butt crack nailing on his shingles,_  
><em>An' his woman's' smokin' Pall Mall's watchin' Laura Ingalls."<em>

Sam sang out, trying not to laugh.

_"An' Granny's getting' lit, she's headin' out to bingo._  
><em>Yeah, my buddies an' me are goin' muddin' down on Blue Hole Road."<em>

Evan belted with a nod.

_"You know, you know, we let it rip when we got the money..._  
><em>Let it roll if we got the gas.<em>  
><em>It gets wild, yeah, but that's the way we get down,<em>  
><em>In a Hicktown."<em>

They sang together.

"_We hear folks in the city party in Martini Bars,_  
><em>An' they like to show off in their fancy foreign cars."<em>

Sam sang.

_"Out here in the boondocks we buy beer at Amoco,_  
><em>An' crank our Kraco speakers with that country radio."<em>

Evan trilled.

_"We let it rip when we got the money..._  
><em>Let it roll if we got the gas.<em>  
><em>It gets wild, yeah, but that's the way we get down."<em>

They sang out.

_"Oh, oh we let it rip when we got the money..._  
><em>Let it roll if we got the gas.<em>  
><em>It's buck wild, yeah, but that's the way we get down,<em>  
><em>In a Hicktown.<em>  
><em>In a Hicktown.<em>  
><em>That's the way we get down in a Hicktown.<em>  
><em>In Hicktown, yeah, in Hicktown"<em>

They belted. Everyone laughed at the end.

"I kinda liked it." Sam admitted. Evan nodded in agreement.

"Country is better then you think! That's why we should do it, we might be a northern state, but Lima's got more rednecks than Kentucky!" Mr. Shue exclaimed. Country it was then!

* * *

><p>Matthew looked around the school, he was nervous. Well, wouldn't anyone be on their first day in a new school? He shuffled to his class hopping to not get noticed. It wasn't to hard, he was only 5'6.<p>

"Hey! What's your name?" called a voice. He turned around to see a pretty girl who was about his age, slightly shorter than him, and had gorgeous green eyes.

"Matthew. Matthew Fallon. I'm new." He spoke, brushing his hand through his short dark hair.

"That's cool! I'm Hannah. I'm in tenth grade." She said, extending her hand. He took it and shook it.

"So am I." He replied.

"Cool! You should come to Glee with me at the end of the day." She said with a large smile. He nodded, glad that she had invited him.

"Cool, I'd like that."

* * *

><p>"Hannah!" Damian called. Hannah rolled her eyes as he ran up to walk with her to Glee club. Damian smiled politely at her.<p>

"Hey." he said. Hannah held back comments about his sudden turn.  
>"Hi Damian." She said quickly.<p>

"Um, I just wanted to say…. Sorry." He spoke. Hannah smiled.

"That's fine Damian. I completely understand..." she said with a shrug.

Just like that.

It was over.

* * *

><p>"Clark? What are you doing here?" Audrey asked him in Glee.<p>

"I have to sing a song for….um you." He said, though everyone could tell he thought it was obviously for someone else.

"It's country, so…it fit's your theme." He spoke awkwardly. He pushed up his glasses and the music of Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not? by Thompson Square started up.

_"We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof_  
><em>Talkin' bout everything under the moon<em>  
><em>With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume<em>  
><em>All I could think about was my next move<em>  
><em>Oh, but you were so shy and so was I<em>  
><em>Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe<em>  
><em>When you smiled and said to me…"<em>

He sang, looking at a certain girl in the room…who WASN'T Audrey.

_"Are you gonna kiss me or not_  
><em>Are we gonna do this or what<em>  
><em>I think you know I like you a lot<em>  
><em>But you're 'bout to miss your shot<em>  
><em>Are you gonna kiss me or not..."<em>

He sang directly at Hannah, but she was completely oblivious.

_"It was the best dang kiss that I'd ever had_  
><em>Except for that long one after that<em>  
><em>And I knew if I wanted this thing to last<em>  
><em>Sooner or later I'd have to ask<em>  
><em>For your hand<em>  
><em>So I took a chance<em>  
><em>Bought a wedding band<em>  
><em>And I got down on one knee<em>  
><em>And you smiled and said to me..."<em>

He belted, shuffling his feet.

_"Are you gonna kiss me or not_  
><em>Are we gonna do this or what<em>  
><em>I think you know I love you a lot<em>  
><em>I think we've got a real good shot<em>  
><em>Are you gonna kiss me or not..."<em>

He sang, everyone singing with him.

_"So, we planned it all out for the middle of June_  
><em>From the wedding cake to the honeymoon<em>  
><em>And your momma cried when you walked down the aisle<em>  
><em>When the preacher man said say I Do<em>  
><em>I did, and you did, too<em>  
><em>Then I lifted that veil and saw your pretty smile<em>  
><em>And I said.."<em>

He sang looking into Hannah's eyes. It was so obvious that he didn't want Audrey anymore.

_"Are you gonna kiss me or not_  
><em>Are we gonna do this or what<em>  
><em>Look at all the love that we've got<em>  
><em>And it ain't never gonna stop<em>  
><em>Are you gonna kiss me or not<em>  
><em>Yeah baby I love you a lot<em>  
><em>I really think we've got a shot<em>  
><em>Are you gonna kiss me or not..."<em>

He sang the final notes and everyone cheered.

"Your so sweet!" Audrey squealed running up to kiss him, but he didn't kiss her. He walked to his seat, knowing his plan had failed.

* * *

><p>Audrey stood in the auditorium, ready to practice the song she was going to sing to Clark. She looked into the empty room and started up the music. Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum would be good for them.<p>

_"Lyin' here with you so close to me_  
><em>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<em>  
><em>Caught up in this moment<em>  
><em>Caught up in your smile..."<em>

She sang happily, little did she know, she wasn't alone.

_"I've never opened up to anyone_  
><em>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms..."<em> sang a male voice. She turned to see Damian, with a twinkle in his eye.

_"We don't need to rush this_  
><em>Let's just take this slow..."<em>

They sang in unison.

_"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
><em>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright<em>  
><em>And I don't want to mess this thing up<em>  
><em>I don't want to push too far<em>  
><em>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<em>  
><em>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<em>  
><em>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight..."<em> they sang together.

_"I know that if we give this a little time_  
><em>It will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<em>  
><em>It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right..."<em>

She belted.

_"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
><em>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright<em>  
><em>And I don't want to mess this thing up<em>  
><em>I don't want to push too far<em>  
><em>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<em>  
><em>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<em>  
><em>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight...<em>"

They sang, Damian walking up to her.

_"No, I don't want to say goodnight..."_ Audrey trilled.

_"I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_  
><em>Tonight..."<em>

Damian serenaded, taking her close.

_"Tonight_  
><em>Tonight..."<em>

They belted, Audrey stepping away.

_"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
><em>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright<em>  
><em>And I don't want to mess this thing up<em>  
><em>I don't want to push too far<em>  
><em>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<em>  
><em>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<em>  
><em>So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight<em>  
><em>With a kiss goodnight<em>  
><em>Kiss goodnight..."<em>

They sang, Damian taking her hand. As the song ended Audrey laughed.

"Hi." She spoke.

"Hey." Damian said in his Irish accent.

"So, you like the song?" Audrey said.

He nodded.

"It's for Clark." She admitted.

Damian looked down.

"Yeah. It's great." He muttered. Audrey felt a tinge of dissapointment.

"Oh."

* * *

><p>"Everyone ready?" Mr. Shue exclaimed. Everyone cheered ecstatically.<p>

"Here we go!" He cheered. Everyone ran out on stage, welcomed by the boos of a crowd that wasn't to happy. Glee still wasn't popular. The electric banjo from Hip to My Heart by The Band Perry started up.

_"I like your lips like I like my Coca-Cola, yeah _  
><em>Oh how it pops and fizzes..."<em>

Tyler started.

_"You like my shirt like I like it when you hold my hand _  
><em>The way it fits <em>  
><em>Has got me feeling lucky..."<em>

Savannah sang.

_"Lookie who is comin', whoo! _  
><em>You got that somethin' <em>  
><em>Boy I wanna be where you are, <em>  
><em>And I'm gunnin' for ya' <em>  
><em>Can't even fall for some other man, <em>  
><em>'Cause brother, man you know how to get hip to my heart."<em>

They all sang dancing around. Boos came from the jocks.

_"C'mon now!_  
><em>All the girls in town look you up and look you down, <em>  
><em>I know so... c'mon and pick your kitten..."<em>

Maurie sang with a layer of sass.

_"Purr, baby, purr, _  
><em>go ahead and say the word-lets go! <em>  
><em>I think I'm the one you diggin' <em>  
><em>Got me feeling lucky..."<em>

Hannah trilled.

_"Lookie, who is comin', whoo! _  
><em>You got that somethin' <em>  
><em>Boy I wanna be where you are, <em>  
><em>And I'm gunnin' for ya' <em>  
><em>Can't even fall for some other man, <em>  
><em>'Cause brother man,you know how to get hip to my heart.<em>  
><em>Tell me now, who? Who? <em>  
><em>Tell me now, who? Who?"<em>

They all sang, as someone threw a slushie on the stage.

_"You play it cool _  
><em>You play it so coo-coo-cool <em>  
><em>And what am I supposed to do, when you play it so cool <em>  
><em>And I got the hots for you..."<em>

Damian belted with a wink.

Matthew watched with a grin as Hannah and Savannah playfully began to grind on random people. For a girl with no hair, Hannah was pretty cool. Maybe this was his type of club...

_"Lookie, who is comin', whoo! _  
><em>You got that somethin' <em>  
><em>Boy I wanna be where you are, <em>  
><em>And I'm gunnin' for ya' <em>  
><em>Can't even fall for some other man, <em>  
><em>'Cause brother man, you know how to get hip to my heart!"<em>

They sang.

_"Lookie, who is comin', whoo! _  
><em>You got that somthin' <em>  
><em>Boy I wanna be where you are, <em>  
><em>And I'm gunnin' for ya' <em>  
><em>Can't even fall for some other man, <em>  
><em>'Cause brother man, you know how to get hip to my heart<br>I said, you know how to get hip to my heart _  
><em>i said, you know how to get hip to my heart..."<em>

They sang. They were greeted with boos and crude comments. Only the new kid, Matthew, cheered them on. Glee was still on the bottom.

* * *

><p>"I'm Matthew Fallon and I'm going to be singing, Down by Jay Sean." He said brightly, bouncing on his feet.<p>

"I love that song!" Savannah cooed.

_"Baby are you down, down, down, down, down?"_ He sang excitedly.

_"Down, down..."_ He sang, bouncing.

_"You already know_  
><em>Tonight is the night to let it go<em>  
><em>Put on a show <em>  
><em>I wanna see how you lose control<em>  
><em>So leave it behind, cause we have a night to get away <em>  
><em>So come on and fly with me<em>  
><em>As we make our great escape..."<em>

He belted.

_"So baby don't worry_  
><em>You are my only<em>  
><em>You won't be lonely<em>  
><em>Even if the sky is falling down<em>  
><em>You'll be my only<em>  
><em>No need to worry<em>  
><em>Baby are you down?<em>  
><em>Down, down<em>  
><em>Baby are you down? <em>  
><em>Down, down<em>  
><em>Even if the sky is falling down..."<em>

He sang, running around.

_"Just let it be_  
><em>Come on and bring your body next to me<em>  
><em>I'll take you away <em>  
><em>Turn this place into our private getaway<em>  
><em>So leave it behind, cause we have a night to get away <em>  
><em>So come on and fly with me<em>  
><em>As we make our great escape<em>  
><em>So why don't we run away...<em>"

He sang with a wink at everyone.

_"So baby don't worry_  
><em>You are my only<em>  
><em>You won't be lonely<em>  
><em>Even if the sky is falling down<em>  
><em>You'll be my only <em>  
><em>No need to worry <em>  
><em>Baby are you down <em>  
><em>Down, down <em>  
><em>Baby are you down <em>  
><em>Down, down <em>  
><em>Even if the sky is falling down<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, the sky is falling down!"<em>

He shouted, belting the final notes. Everyone cheered happily.

"Everyone, Matthew has just made New Directions!" Mr. Shue cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay! How'd you like it? Do you like Matthew? Next week, I'm not sure what to do, so I'm gonna have Juliet help me. Just send me songs you'd like to hear. Thanks for being fantabulous readers!**


	13. Chapter 13

Maurie struggled to carry the binders in her hands, hoping someone would notice she needed help.

"Need help?" a voice asked. Maurie turned around and looked up. A very tall, blonde boy she didn't recognize stood there.

"Um, yeah," She said, as he took three of her binders. He smiled at her and pushed up his nerd glasses.

"I'm Danny," He spoke, walking with her.

"I'm Maurie. I've never seen you before!" She said, enjoying the fact that she now had a free hand.

"I'm new, today's my first day. I'm in 10th grade..." He replied awkwardly.. She was shocked, this boy was at least 6'2.

"You're really-" she started.

"Tall for my age? I get that a lot," He responded with a nod. Maurie smiled up at him.

"So, what's with all the binders?" Danny asked.

"I'm writing a musical. Well, not the music. I'm going to be the next Andrew Lloyd Webber!" She said matter-of-factly. Danny laughed.

"I honestly have no idea who that is. I like music though!" Danny said happily. Maurie laughed, and thought about how much he would enjoy Glee club.

"If you like music, you should be in Glee club..." Maurie hinted. Danny smiled a brilliant smile.

"That sounds awesome."

* * *

><p>Mr. Shue stood in front of the Glee club. He was aggravated, because he had no idea what they should do this week. He looked over at Maurie, who was writing in a huge binder.<p>

"What are you doing Maureen?" He asked, confused. She looked up.

"Oh! I'm writing a play," She replied, looking down to her 5th binder. Mr. Shue smiled.

"What's it about?" He asked.

"Oh, fairy tales. It includes Cinderella, Beauty and The Beast, and Sleeping Beauty..." She said with a shrug.

"Would you be willing to turn it into a musical?" He asked.

Maureen nodded. "Of course! That's an awesome idea!"

Hannah grinned.

"Since the guys won't appreciate classic Broadway-style numbers-" Maureen giggled, "I think we should use modern music, such as Micheal Buble, for the musical numbers." She was obviously happy Glee club was using her play.

"Great idea!" Mr. Shue said.

"I call being Cinderella!" Savannah said with a giggle.

Hannah smiled and fingered her not-so-pretty brown cardigan. She was freezing constantly. "I'd love to be the fairy godmother."

Maurie grinned. "Great! I imagined the lead also being the fairy godmother...her name will be Taylor. In the play she doesn't find a fairytale, and she searches through many fairytales until she finds the one she loves. My play is making it to the big time!"

"You mean a high school auditorium?" Sam asked incredulously. She shot a glare in his direction. Sam was instantly silent. Matthew grinned, he loved when girls took charge.

"I'll be the Prince! Then I can wake her up by kissing her!" Dane cheered happily.

"Wrong story Dane," Audrey smiled. "I would like to be the Sleeping Beauty though. Kind of an easy part to play."

" I want to be the prince for Savannah!" Dane said. Savannah giggled and kissed him.

"I want to be the Sleeping Beauty prince...Phillip, right?" Damian said quickly, a blush crossing his face.

"Does it have Beauty and The Beast?" Marie asked quietly.

"Yes, it does," Maurie said with a nod.

"I'd like to be Belle..." Marie said, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

Matthew grinned a great big smile, "Beast, no doubt!" He said with a wink. Hannah wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Uh, since I've pretty much written the entire thing, I'll take a smaller part. Daniella, you and I will be the step sisters," Maurie said with a shrug.

"I want a part!" Sam exclaimed.

"Why would you want to perform in a high school auditorium?" Maurie shot at him. Everyone laughed, and Sam sat back down. "Oh, and I think Toronto should be the prince for Hannah." She said with a soft smile.

"Now. The rest of you can be background and stuff. Practice TOMORROW!" Maurie snapped, in full director mode. Everyone laughed and Danny walked over to Maurie after practice was over.

"Are you all always this random?" He asked.

Maurie nodded with a smile, "Yep!"

As they walked away, Savannah ran over to Marie. "Hey!" She cheered excitedly.

"Um...hi..." Marie said, shuffling her feet.

"We totes need to give you a makeover!" Savannah said, acting like the two were best friends. "I mean straight, brown hair doesn't work unless it looks completely amazing like mine!" she said with a flip of her hair.

Marie blinked, "Uh, yeah sure I guess."

Savannah showed a blinding white smile, "PERFECT!"

Watching, Hannah knew this was going to end up with major trouble.

* * *

><p>"Did you see what Hannah was wearing? That's something you should never wear. Ever!" Savannah told Marie, who was going to her house that day.<p>

"I think she was cold or something. That's what she said..." Marie whispered.

"It was hideous, Hannah has the WORST fashion sense," Savannah said with a roll of her eyes.

"Um-" Marie started. Hannah had walked over, her eyes were filled with tears.

"What was that, Savannah?" She asked. She pulled her cardigan closer to her body.

"That cardigan looks like something my grandmother would wear..." Savannah said, biting her lip. "But I'd never say that to your face, Hannah!"

"So, you'll say it behind my back?" Hannah asked, taking off the beanie covering her bare head, tears filling her eyes.

"No! Well, yes. I'm just being helpful, for Marie. Telling her NOT to wear something like that. Logic!" she replied, tapping her head. Hannah started to cry and ran away.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Marie asked.

"No, we didn't do anything wrong. Now come on, lets talk about hair color," Savannah said quickly, walking off.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys! This is the scene where Hannah, as Taylor, goes through 'Sleeping Beauty'! Audrey, you have just been awaken and now you and your prince are going to express your love through a totally random song! ACTION!" Maureen shouted, in full-out director mode.<p>

"Are you ready?" Damian asked Audrey. She smiled at him and nodded as the music started up. Adele's version of Lovesong came on.

_"Whenever I'm alone with you...you make me feel like I am home again..."_ Damian sang to Audrey.

_"Whenever I'm alone with you...y__ou make me feel like I am whole again..."_ Audrey sang, walking over to Damian. The skirt of her white dress touched the floor as she walked.

_"Whenever I'm alone with you_  
><em>You make me feel like I am young again..."<em> They sang in unison.

_"Whenever I'm alone with you_  
><em>You make me feel like I am fun again.."<em> They belted, taking each other's hands.

_"However far away I will always love you_  
><em>However long I stay I will always love you<em>  
><em>Whatever words I say I will always love you<em>  
><em>I will always love you..."<em>

They sang in the chorus, Audrey wrapped her arms around Damian's neck as his hands slipped to her waist.

_"Whenever I'm alone with you...y__ou make me feel like I am free again..."_ Audrey trilled, looking into Damian's blue eyes.

"_Whenever I'm alone with you...you make me feel like I am clean again..."_ Damian belted out.

_"However far away I will always love you_  
><em>However long I stay I will always love you<em>  
><em>Whatever words I say I will always love you<em>  
><em>I will always love you..."<em>

They sang together, inches apart.

As the final notes ended, Damian pulled Audrey close and kissed her passionately. They pulled away and Audrey smiled.

"That's a wrap! Great job on the kiss scene!" Maurie cheered. Damian smiled awkwardly and looked at Audrey. She blushed and smiled back.

"Good acting!" She commented.

Damian's smile faltered, "Yeah, acting."

* * *

><p>"Remember, smile, flirt, and TALK!" Savannah instructed the unrecognizable Marie.<p>

Marie's hair was light blonde and curly, fluttering around her tanned face. She didn't have any glasses, so you could see her pretty blue eyes. She wore one of Savannah's blue miniskirts, a white tank top, a denim vest, and Savannah's two inch heels. Marie nodded, and walked into the glee club. Jaws dropped at the unrecognizable girl.

"Hey guys! I'm ready to practice. I can't wait! Are you ready, Matthew?" She spoke in a proud voice.

"Sure am, baby!" Matthew said with a wink. Marie giggled. Everyone looked in confusion to Savannah, who stood proudly in front of everyone. Hannah rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Okay. Um...this is the Beauty and the Beast song. It's Matthew's choice of duet so...yeah...um...action..." Maureen said in shock. Matthew started doing the epic whistling from Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5.

_"Just shoot for the stars_  
><em>If it feels right<em>  
><em>And aim for my heart<em>  
><em>If you feel like<em>  
><em>Can take me away and make it OK<em>  
><em>I swear I'll behave..."<em>

Matthew sang.

_"You wanted control_  
><em>So we waited<em>  
><em>I put on a show<em>  
><em>Now I make it<em>  
><em>You say I'm a kid<em>  
><em>My ego is big<em>  
><em>I don't give a shit<em>  
><em>And it goes like this!"<em>

Marie belted, dancing Miley Cyrus-ish.

_"Take me by the tongue_  
><em>And I'll know you<em>  
><em>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<em>  
><em>And I'll show you..."<em>

They sang together.

_"All the moves like Jagger_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>__I don't need to try to control you_  
><em>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<br>__You with them moves like Jagger_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger..."<em> they belted, dancing together.

_"Baby it's hard_  
><em>When it feels like you're broken and scarred<em>  
><em>Nothing feels right<em>  
><em>But when you're with me<em>  
><em>I make you believe<em>  
><em>That I've got the key..."<em>

Matthew sang, grabbing Marie's waist.

_"So get in the car_  
><em>We can ride it<em>  
><em>Wherever you want<em>  
><em>Get inside it<em>  
><em>And you want to steer<em>  
><em>But I'm shifting gear<em>  
><em>I'll take it from here<em>  
><em>And it goes like this..."<em>

Marie sang, slipping closer to Matthew.

_"Take me by the tongue_  
><em>And I'll know you<em>  
><em>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<em>  
><em>And I'll show you<br>__All the moves like Jagger_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>__I don't need to try to control you_  
><em>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<br>__With them moves like Jagger_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger..."<em>

They belted.

_"You want to know how to make me smile_  
><em>Take control, own me just for the night<em>  
><em>But if I share my secret<em>  
><em>You're gonna have to keep it<em>  
><em>Nobody else can see this..."<em>

Marie belted flirtily to Matthew.

"_So watch and learn_  
><em>I won't show you twice<em>  
><em>Head to toe, ooh baby, rub me right<em>  
><em>But if I share my secret<em>  
><em>You're gonna have to keep it<em>  
><em>Nobody else can see this..."<em> Matthew trilled.

_"And it goes like this_  
><em>Take me by the tongue<em>  
><em>And I'll know you<em>  
><em>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<em>  
><em>And I'll show you<em>  
><em>All the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I don't need to try to control you<em>  
><em>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>  
><em>With them moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger!"<em>

They belted the final notes. Savannah clapped ecstatically while everyone else sat there. Marie...it was to different to describe.

"Hey, wanna go make-out?" Matthew asked Marie. She giggled and nodded, taking his hand and running out of the classroom.

"I hate that guy." Hannah said, crossing her arms over her chest. Everyone (except Savannah) nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Maurie sat writing, when she heard a guy walk over. She turned around to see Connor. Her stomach tightened, and she looked down.<p>

"Hey Maurie..." He said, brushing his hand through his dark hair.

"Uh, hey," She said, fixing her ponytail. She looked down at her binder.

"I got you something," Connor said. She looked up and he held the rose he had dropped a few weeks ago.

"Connor..." Maurie started. Connor smiled softly, cupping her chin. He leaned in to kiss her and she pulled away.

"I can't..." She said looking down.

"Why? Why can't you? Toronto broke up with you! I like you! Why won't you kiss me?" He asked in exasperation.

"I don't know!" She replied, looking up at him. "I like you too. I can't kiss you. I don't know why. I guess, I think of when you and Hannah dated, how I was at the sideline. I wanted you two to be together, and now I want you. It's all insane!" She exclaimed.

Connor looked down, "I get it. Someday..." He whispered.

Maurie closed her eyes, and she felt Connor's lips on hers. For once, she didn't stop him. She pulled him close and deepened the kiss. That was followed by another kiss, and another, and another, until Maureen lost count. When they stopped, Maurie rested her head on Connor's chest.

"I love you..." He whispered in her ear. Maurie closed her eyes. She wished time could just..stop.

* * *

><p>Hannah walked through the hallways, wondering how Marie could bring herself to change. Marie and Matthew were always together, always in a make-out frenzy. They had gotten more action in two days then Hannah planned to see for the rest of her life.<p>

She heard a giggle from the closet door she walked by. In curiosity, she opened the door to be greeted by Matthew and Savannah in an awkward position on the floor, making out passionately.

"OH MY GOSH!" Hannah screamed, as the two looked up at her. Hannah felt sympathy for Marie and Dane. Did they know?

"Um, obviously we're kind of busy. I cut Cheerio's practice for this..." Savannah said, shooting glares out of her eyes.

"No, it's fine, babe. I don't want you missing more practice. Every minute you spend with me is an extra hundred volts of shock therapy from Sue," Matthew said, as Savannah got off of him.

"Fine. How about tomorrow night? My place?" She said with a wink.

Matthew grabbed her butt, ''Sounds amazing." Savannah sauntered off and Hannah glared at Matthew. He looked at her, and smiled.

"You, me. My house. Tonight," Matthew said with a wink.

Hannah glared. "No."

"C'mon, baby!"

"I do not like you."

"Why not?"

"The immensity of your ego is equidistant to the size of Jupiter," Hannah spat out.

"Stop using big words, babe, it turns a guy off," he winked. Hannah groaned in disgust. This guy was a jerk.

* * *

><p>"So, director. You're doing fabulous," Matthew said the next day, massaging Maurie's neck. She smiled at him.<p>

"Why, thank you. Now, I have to get back to my scene!" She said, no-nonsense. Matthew winked and walked off to sit with Marie. Hannah shook her head in disgust from behind the curtains.

"OKAY! This is the Taylor gets the Prince scene!" Maurie screamed out. "Action!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Hannah ran on stage crying, falling to the ground.

"Why? Why can't I have a happily ever after too?" She screamed. She cried and cried, until Toronto walks on.

"Taylor?" What's wrong?" He asked, helping her up. She looked to him and looked down.

"Everything. I just want to be loved, but I'm always too late. I'll never get my fairytale..." She whispered. Toronto looked at her intently.

He started to laugh, "I've been trying to find you, Tay. I wanted to tell you...I love you..." He replied, taking her close to kiss her. The music of Stand By Me by Shayne Ward started.

_"Nothing's impossible, nothing's unreachable..."_ Toronto sang.

_"When I am weary_  
><em>You make me stronger<em>  
><em>This love is beautiful<em>  
><em>So unforgettable..."<em>

Hannah trilled angelically.

_"I feel no winter cold_  
><em>When we're together..."<em> Toronto belted, taking her hand.

_"When we're together..."_ The sang in unison.

_"Will you stand by me?_  
><em>Hold on and never let me go..."<em> Hannah sang out.

_"Will you stand by me?_  
><em>With you I know I belong..."<em> Toronto belted, looking to Hannah.

_"When the story gets told_  
><em>When day turns into night<em>  
><em>I look into your eyes<em>  
><em>I see my future now<em>  
><em>All the world and its wonder..."<em> They sang, holding hands.

_"This love wont fade away_  
><em>And through the hardest days<em>  
><em>I'll never question us<em>  
><em>You are the reason<em>  
><em>My only reason..."<em> They belted in unison. The fairytale characters walked out, singing background harmonies.

_"Will you stand by me?_  
><em>Hold on and never let me go<em>  
><em>Will you stand by me?<em>  
><em>With you I know I belong<em>  
><em>When the story gets told..."<em>

They chorused.

_"I am blessed_  
><em>To find what I need<em>  
><em>In a world loosing hope<em>  
><em>You're my only believe<em>  
><em>You make things right<em>  
><em>Every time after time..."<em> Hannah sang out.

_"Will you stand by me?_  
><em>Hold on and never let me go<em>  
><em>Will you stand by me?<em>  
><em>With you I know I belong<em>  
><em>When the story gets told..."<em> Tori belted.

_"Will you stand by me?_  
><em>Hold on and never let me go<em>  
><em>Will you stand by me?<em>  
><em>With you I know I belong<em>  
><em>When the story gets told..."<em> Hannah cried out.

_"Stand by me_  
><em>No more darling I want you by my side<em>  
><em>I want you hear with me..."<em>

They trilled. They smiled at each other.

"And they lived happily ever after..." Hannah said with a smile. Suddenly the music changed. Today Was A Fairytale by Taylor Swift started up.

_"Today was a fairytale_  
><em>You were the prince<em>  
><em>I used to be a damsel in distress<em>  
><em>You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six<em>  
><em>Today was a fairytale..."<em> Hannah sang out.

_"Today was a fairytale..."_ Everyone chorused.

_"Today was a fairytale_  
><em>I wore a dress<em>  
><em>You wore a dark grey t-shirt<em>  
><em>You told me I was pretty<em>  
><em>When I looked like a mess<em>  
><em>Today was a fairytale..."<em> Savannah belted.

_"Time slows down_  
><em>Whenever you're around..."<em> Matthew trilled.

_"Can you feel this magic in the air?_  
><em>It must have been the way you kissed me<em>  
><em>Fell in love when I saw you standing there<em>  
><em>It must have been the way<em>  
><em>Today was a fairytale...<em>" They all sang.

_"It must have been the way_  
><em>Today was a fairytale..."<em> Dane sang out, looking at Savannah.

_"Today was a fairytale_  
><em>You've got a smile that takes me to another planet<em>  
><em>Every move you make everything you say is right<em>  
><em>Today was a fairytale..."<em> Audrey belted, taking Damian's hand.

_"Today was a fairytale_  
><em>All that I can say<em>  
><em>Is now it's getting so much clearer<em>  
><em>Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face<em>  
><em>Today was a fairytale..."<em> Marie trilled, smiling at Matthew.

_"Time slows down_  
><em>Whenever you're around..."<em> Damian sang strongly.

_"But can you feel this magic in the air?_  
><em>It must have been the way you kissed me<em>  
><em>Fell in love when I saw you standing there<em>  
><em>It must have been the way<em>  
><em>Today was a fairytale<em>  
><em>It must have been the way<em>  
><em>Today was a fairytale..."<em> The sang.

_"Time slows down_  
><em>Whenever you're around<em>  
><em>I can feel my heart<em>  
><em>It's beating in my chest<em>  
><em>Did you feel it?<em>  
><em>I can't put this down!"<em> Hannah sang out.

_"But can you feel this magic in the air?_  
><em>It must have been the way you kissed me<em>  
><em>Fell in love when I saw you standing there<em>  
><em>It must have been the way..."<em> Everyone belted.

_"But can you feel this magic in the air?_  
><em>It must have been the way you kissed me<em>  
><em>Fell in love when I saw you standing there<em>  
><em>It must have been the way<em>  
><em>Today was a fairytale<em>  
><em>It must have been the way<em>  
><em>Today was a fairytale..." <em> They choursed.

"_Today was a fairytale.._." Hannah sang, pulling Toronto close.

"That's a wrap!" Maurie yelled, clapping her hands together.

* * *

><p>Danny stood on the edge of the stage, looking down at his shoes.<p>

"Uh, my name is Danny and I'm going to be singing an original song, called Love Can Wait."

**(A/N: It's actually by Cameron Mitchell, but I like this character as being a songwriter.)**

He started strumming on his guitar, and he started to sing,

_"If love is a feeling,_  
><em>then I don't want it-<em>  
><em>You'll take it and make it into more!"<em>

_"But if you want something_  
><em>That really means something,<em>  
><em>I'll show you what love is really for..." <em> He belted.

_"And if you want me_  
><em>To say, "You don't have change,"<em>  
><em>I've been waiting patiently.<em>  
><em>Well, love can wait for me, love can wait for me!<em>  
><em>Oh oh, oh whoa! Oh wooooooohohoh...<em>  
><em>I think I see clearly,<em>  
><em>But everyone tells me,<em>  
><em>That you and I are meant to be..." <em>He trilled happily.

_"But don't tell me baby_  
><em>That we're going somewhere,<em>  
><em>Because your somewhere is not where I want to be<br>__And if you want me_  
><em>To say, "You don't have change,"<em>  
><em>I've been waiting patiently.<em>  
><em>Well, love can wait for me, love can wait for me!"<em>

He chorused, doing a funky little dance.

_"You don't know what love is,_  
><em>My heart is losing all its faith-<em>  
><em>There's this sound in my head<em>  
><em>That's saying:<em>  
><em>"Won't you wait for me,<em>  
><em>will you wait for me?"<br>Yeaaaaah, yeaaah! YEAH!"_ He sang, kicking out his foot.

_"Whoooa!  
><em>_And if you want me_  
><em>to say, "You don't have change,"<em>  
><em>I've been waiting patiently.<em>  
><em>Well, love can wait for me, love can wait for me!<br>__SAY!  
><em>_Whoa whoa whoa whoa,_  
><em>Whooooa!"<em>

He belted, strumming the final notes on his guitar. Everyone cheered and he smiled softly.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Toronto stared at himself in the mirror as his dad knocked on the door.<p>

"Feeling okay? You haven't asked your daddy about dinner," Blaine joked.

"Thinking..." He mused.

"Care to share?" Blaine asked, handing Tori his guitar.

He shook his head. "Did you write songs in high school?" It was a random question, but it was one that had been plauging him since Danny's audition.

Blaine grinned. "Want to writre a song for a girl?"

Tori shook his head. "Well...sorta. I don't even know. Just...about high school."

The elder Hummel-Anderson smirked knowingly. "It'll come to you." He left the room.

Toronto sighed, then began strumming, when some lyrics hit him. He hummed for a minute before singing,

"Let's go to class to kick your ass  
>You're not sure if you can last<br>Without going back to your work..."

He grinned to himself, and continued to sing,

"But it's alright cause you'll be trying not to die  
>And you'll be trying not to lie<br>Cause you'll be sitting next to her..."

He continued to play.

"Well, baby, I don't care..."

Blaine listened at the door.

"So, you thought your name was called  
>From halfway down the hall<br>From the dude with the basketball in his hand  
>And you think you might be waiting<br>But behind him is your raven  
>Singing 'Nevermore', I'm laying him down..."<p>

Toronto grinned and continued. This could be it.

* * *

><p><strong>Song Toronto 'wrote': High School Rock Out, by Darren "Sexy Beast" Criss<strong>

**A/N: I liked writing this, though it's completely plotless. Juliet helped write a lot of this so THANK YOU DARLING! Next week's theme, Fame! Send songs titled Fame or about Fame. I think you know one of the songs I'm going to use ;) How did you like Danny? Oh, and Matthew? He was very fun to write for!**


	14. Chapter 14

"We have bad new," The doctor said grimly. Hannah looked up in anticipation. She bit her lip nervously, she knew what was coming.

"We can't perform the surgery," Dr. Ferra started. "The blood donation is being given to another patient. This person was on the list earlier. Were expecting that you can get a transplant in about a month or so. I apologize, we'll keep you updated." He spoke, looking truly sorry.

Hannah felt her stomach twist as she started to cry. She walked out of the room into the white, long hallways of the hospital. She wished someone could be there for her, someone who would hug her and understand her pain. She watched as children passed in wheelchairs, the same look of depression on their faces. Yet, they still had they're mother's hand to hold. She trudged along, tears streaking her face.  
>As she came to her car, she realized she wasn't alone.<p>

"You really think we'd let you come alone?" Connor said, a soft smile on his face. Hannah ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Hey! It was my idea!" Maureen joked. Hannah laughed through her tears. She smiled and hugged Maureen as well.

"Plus, we didn't want you to get pulled over. Your still 15, darling," Maureen said matter-of-factly with a grin. Hannah grabbed the two in a hug. She did have them, people who cared.

* * *

><p>Marie walked down the hallway, doing the walk Savannah had made her rehearse about FIVE BAJILLION times. She looked as guys looked her up down. What pigs. She thought, but still smiled fakely at them. Savannah ran over and linked arms with her.<p>

"You look FAB today!" Savannah cheered. Marie looked down at the outfit, which she hated. I mean, it was in style, but it wasn't "her". Marie was more of a T-Shirt and jeans kinda girl, She was sick of the tight pants and tiny skirts. It made people happy though, so it was okay. Right? 

* * *

><p>"Fame," Mr. Shue said, writing a line beneath the word on the whiteboard. Everyone looked around, slightly confused.<p>

"Uh, I don't get it..." Dane spoke up. Many nodded in agreement.

"Well… I think some people here are a bit…obsessed with Fame," Mr. Shue said, looking quickly over at Marie. "And, this I think will give us a better perspective of popularity and fame. I don't care if it's a song about the ood side or bad. Just about Fame."

Everyone nodded, starting to understand. Fame.

* * *

><p>Audrey felt her throat burn as she stepped out of the bathroom. Gosh, she hated herself. She looked into the mirror, looking at her skinny reflection.<p>

She knew she couldn't stop. She liked feeling powerful, watching the remains of her lunch rush down the toilet and knowing that there was something in her life she could control. Something she knew was always going to be there for her.

God, she needed mental help.

She felt the buzz of her phone in the pocket of her pedal pushers. Capris, to the modern world.

Katherine. Audrey looked at the picture of her perfect sister, with her perfect blonde hair and perfect body. Without another thought, Audrey snapped the phone shut and hurried out of the bathroom. She kept walking until she bumped into the super tall Danny. He smiled awkwardly and brushed his blonde hair back.

"Hey…Audrey right?" He asked.

"Yep. Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to sing a duet with me for Glee club. It's this great Elvis song…" She spoke.

Danny looked down awkwardly, "I'd love to, but I have a girlfriend."

Audrey looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Um…it's not like I'm asking you out or something. I just think your voice would sound great on this song."

Danny sighed, "I know you didn't mean it like that, it's just…my girlfriend is like, super protective. She told me if I was to join Glee club, I couldn't sing duets. I guess she's right, I mean I love her" Danny said with a shrug.

Audrey raised her eyebrows, "Uh, she sounds lovely." she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Danny replied. Suddenly, Damian strutted over.

"Sorry, to barge in. I heard you needed a duet partner?" He asked. Audrey smiled at him, "Yeah, yeah I did."

"Let's do it then!" He said with a goofy grin.

* * *

><p><em>"Fame and fortune<em>  
><em>how empty they can be..."<em>

Damian sang the opening lyrics to "Fame and Fortune" By Elvis Presley.

_"But when I hold you in my arms_  
><em>That's heaven to me..."<em>

Audrey sang out, swaying to the music.

_"Who cares for fame and fortune_  
><em>They're only passing things..."<br>_  
>They sang in unison, as the guys of the Glee club sang in the back.<p>

_"But the touch of your lips on mine..."_ Audrey sang out, smiling up at Damian.

_"Makes me feel like a king..."_ Damian replied, twirling Audrey around.

_"Your kind of love _  
><em>is a treasure I hold..."<em>

They sang together.

_"It's so much greater _  
><em>than silver or gold..."<em>

Audrey belted, a grin on her face. Danny sat on the side, texting his girlfriend.

_"I know that I'd have nothing_  
><em>If you should go away..."<em>

Damian sang.

"_But to know that you love me_  
><em>Brings fame and fortune my way..."<em>

They sang out, smiling at each other. Everyone clapped as they ended.

"What did you learn about fame?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Uh…love is more important than fame!" Damian cheered, in his usual naïve tone. Audrey smiled up at him, and he took her hand.

"Love is better than fame…" Marie whispered to no one in particular. She looked over at the boy who sat beside her, flirting with Savannah.

* * *

><p>"So THIS is the auditorium," Audrey said, waving her arms at the large auditorium given to the school by April Rhodes.<p>

"…Where is everybody?" Danny spoke nervously, twirling the cross on his neck.

Audrey looked at him, slightly confused.

"It's a Saturday. The only people that were in all the other places I showed you were janitors, or kids in attendance school." She spoke matter-of-factly.

Danny nodded, slightly annoyed, "Yes, I KNOW that. Peyton said I couldn't be alone with any girl's during school or after school. She said it was to much temptation for me. And I love her." He said, looking oddly off.

"Dude. Your girlfriend is a…mostro completamente folle." Audrey spoke, suddenly speaking something unintelligible.

"Uh, what?" Danny asked confused.

"Italian, and you really don't want to know." Audrey spoke, a smirk forming on her face. They walked down the aisles in silence.

"So, your girlfriend…how long have you been going out?" Audrey asked casually.

"Two years. They've been the best years of my life." Danny said almost automatically.

"She tell you to say that?" Audrey asked, raising a thin dark eyebrow.

"Yep." Danny said, completely oblivious to Audrey's sigh.

"Wow…controllo molto?" Audrey spoke sarcastically in Italian again.

"Stop speaking foreign!" Danny exclaimed with a laugh.

"Wow…that's the first time I've seen you kid around. You could be pretty cool." Audrey replied with a smile. Danny grinned back and they ran onto the stage.

"So…what's back here?" He spoke calmly, walking backstage. Audrey followed behind, the skirt of her red hippie dress hitting the ground. They screamed in unison as they came onto a couple making out. The couple looked up in shock. Audrey couldn't believe it, it was Maureen and Connor!

"Um…I gotta go." Maurie muttered running away. She blew Connor a kiss and blushed. Connor looked up at the two standing, who were still kinda shocked.

"Gosh ya'll! We were finally starting to have things get interesting!" Connor exclaimed.

"Uh…I'm guessing your dating now?" Danny said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I think." Connor replied, a smile on his face.

"This is very awkward…" Audrey admitted. The boys just nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Maurie blushed as she stood on the stage, fixing her white dress, that Ethel Herman wore in There's No Business Like Show Business. She was still kinda embarrassed about what happened yesterday, after all it sorta just…HAPPENED. Yet, she couldn't argue that she hadn't enjoyed it. So…yes, she thinks they were dating now. She looked out at the glee club, and she fixed her elegant chignon.<p>

"I'm singing There's No Business Like Show Business from the movie of the same title." She spoke, a grin forming on her face. She looked out at Connor, who waved secretly at her.

_"There's no business like show business_  
><em>Like no business I know<em>  
><em>Everything about it is appealing<em>  
><em>Everything that traffic will allow<em>  
><em>Nowhere could you get that happy feeling<em>  
><em>When you are stealing that extra bow..."<em>

She belted, a smile bright on her face.

_"There's no people like show people_  
><em>They smile when they are low<em>  
><em>Even with a turkey that you know will fold<em>  
><em>You may be stranded out in the cold<em>  
><em>Still you wouldn't change it for a sack of gold<em>  
><em>Let's go on with the show..."<em>

She sang, with the same charisma that Ethel had so long ago.

_"The butcher, the baker, the grocer, the clerk_  
><em>Are secretly unhappy men becau-ause<em>  
><em>The butcher, the baker, the grocer and the clerk<em>  
><em>Get paid for what they do but no applause<em>  
><em>They'd gladly bid their dreary jobs goodbye<em>  
><em>For anything theatrical and why, why-y?"<em>

Maureen sang out happily.

_"There's no business like show business_  
><em>Like no business I know<em>  
><em>You get word before the show has started<em>  
><em>That your father died inside of dawn<em>  
><em>Top of that, your pa and ma have parted<em>  
><em>You're broken-hearted, but you go on..."<em>

Maurie sang out, as Connor smiled up at her.

_"There's no people like show people_  
><em>They smile when they are low<em>  
><em>Yesterday they told you, you would not go far<em>  
><em>That night you open and there you are<em>  
><em>Next day on your dressing room<em>  
><em>They've hung a star<em>  
><em>Let's go, on with the show!"<em>

Maureen belted the final notes, hands high in the air. Everyone cheered as the song ended.

"I learned that Fame is hard to get. Oh, and Donald O'Connor and Marilyn Monroe make an awesome couple." Maureen spoke after the song was over.

"AMEN!" Audrey called out with a laugh.

* * *

><p>Hannah walked through the park, the cold wind stinging her bare head. It was vacant, most wouldn't come on such a cold November day. She sighed and sat on top of the jungle gym, watching cars pass by.<p>

"Hey," spoke a familiar voice. She turned around to see who had spoken. She was shocked to see Matthew.

"What do you want?" Hannah snapped irritably. Matthew shrugged, sitting with Hannah on the jungle gym. He didn't make any rude remarks or nasty gestures. He just sat there.

"I was bored. I come here to think." Matthew said.

Hannah rolled her eyes, "Don't pull the whole 'sensitive poet' thing on me," Matthew looked up at her with a smile.

"Dang. I was gonna quote some Robert Frost." He laughed with a goofy smile. Hannah sneered and tried to push him off the jungle gym.

"Go away." She said with a grimace.

Matthew threw his hands in the air, a smile spread across his face, "Kidding. Seriously though, I like this place. I can't believe you're here though."

Hannah looked at him sharply, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Matthew shook his head, dark brown curls shaking, "Just…I don't know. But I'm glad you're here." He said with a genuine smile.

"Wow that was…not rude. And…almost nice." Hannah said in shock.

"Well, that's how I've always been. You just need to look inside…" Matthew said dramatically.

"Don't push your luck." Hannah said with a laugh. Matthew pouted, but didn't say another word. They sat there for a few minutes, just watching cars pass by.

"Matthew?" Hannah suddenly asked, looking at the Italian boy.

"Huh?" He asked, blinking dark brown eyes.

"Why do you do things with Savannah, when she's got a boyfriend?" Hannah asked quietly.

Matthew sighed, looking down, "I don't know…She…she just looks at me and…I don't know. The first time, we were just hanging out. It was before Marie. We were talking and, she…just kissed me. Then we started making out. The we decided it'd be fun to-"

"OKAY. I get it." Hannah spoke loudly, interrupting Matthew. Matthew chuckled, a smile on his tanned face.

"You're so naïve. It's cute!" He joked, pinching her cheeks.

"Stop it! I just don't want all the details." Hannah said pushing his hand away with a laugh. "But seriously, your dating Marie. You should really figure everything out..." she spoke, serious again.

"Why? I'm in a free country. I'm young. I have a long life to live. I might as well do all the wrong things now, before I'm old." Matthew spoke, standing on the jungle gym. "I'm FREE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Get down!" Hannah whisper-shouted. He looked down at her with a maniac grin, and hopped back down.

"Nobody has forever. Look at me. I'll probably die soon. I'm only 15. I've ran out of time. Why should I do the wrong things, when there's so little time to be…right?" Hannah whispered.

Matthew looked at her, suddenly serious, "Why don't you do it now? The bad things…I mean."

Hannah shrugged, "I'm a moral person, I don't want to throw the rest of my life away." Matthew nodded, looking down.

Hannah smiled softly, "You okay?" She asked.

Matthew nodded, contemplating everything, "Fine." He stuttered out. He hopped off the jungle gym and started to walk off.

Hannah looked down, he hadn't even said good-bye. Hannah still didn't understand him, but she liked him better now. She smiled softly, and walked home.

* * *

><p>Savannah stood with Marie, smiling at her creation.<p>

"Okay girl! You ready?" She said happily. Marie fake-smiled and nodded. She wore her blonde hair straight, a Beyonce-esque swimsuit. It was checkered, and she wore a motorcycle jacket over it. They both wore thigh high stiletto boots, and looked exactly alike except Savannah's teased hair.

"I'm singing Fame by Lady Gaga. And Marie is too." Savannah jeered, a smile on her face. Hannah looked over at Matthew, who was looking Savannah up and down. She then turned to Dane, who was staring into her eyes. Hannah shook her head in disgust. The music of the song started and Savannah and Marie began to…ahem…dance.

_"I can't help myself  
>I'm addicted to a life of material <em>  
><em>It's some kind of joke<br>I'm obsessively opposed to the typical..."_

Savannah sang, dancing crazily.

_"All we care about is  
>Runway models, Cadillacs and liquor bottles <em>  
><em>Give me something I wanna be<br>Retro glamour, Hollywood yes we live for the..."_

Marie belted out.

_"Fame _  
><em>Doin' it for the <em>  
><em>Fame <em>  
><em>Cuz we wanna live the life of the rich and <em>_famous _  
><em>Fame <em>  
><em>Doin' it for the <em>  
><em>Fame <em>  
><em>Cuz we gotta taste for champagne and endless <em>_fortune _  
><em>Fame fame baby <em>  
><em>The fame fame <em>  
><em>We live for the fame fame baby <em>  
><em>The fame fame <em>  
><em>Isn't it a shame shame baby <em>  
><em>A shame shame <em>  
><em>In it for the fame fame baby..."<em>

They belted in unison, doing risqué poses.

_"I can see myself in the movies with my _  
><em>Picture in the city lights <em>  
><em>Photograph my mind and whatever else you'd <em>  
><em>Like to shoot, you decide..."<em>

Marie sang out, winking at the group.

_"All we care about is, pornographic girls on film and body plastic _  
><em>Give me something, I wanna see television and hot blondes in odd positions..."<em>

Savannah sang out, playfully grinding on Marie. Matthew raised his eyebrows happily.

_"Fame _  
><em>Doin' it for the <em>  
><em>Fame <em>  
><em>Cuz we wanna live the life of the rich and <em>  
><em>famous <em>  
><em>Fame <em>  
><em>Doin' it for the <em>  
><em>Fame <em>  
><em>Cuz we gotta taste for champagne and endless <em>  
><em>fortune <em>  
><em>Fame fame baby <em>  
><em>The fame fame <em>  
><em>We live for the fame fame baby <em>  
><em>The fame fame <em>  
><em>Isn't it a shame shame baby <em>  
><em>A shame shame <em>  
><em>In it for the fame fame baby <em>  
><em>The fame fame..."<em>

They sang in unison.

_"Don't ask me how or why _  
><em>But I'm gonna make it happen this time <em>  
><em>My teenage dream tonight <em>  
><em>Yeah I'm gonna make it happen this time..."<em>

Marie belted the bridge, flashing back to the real Marie. She blinked then flashed a fake smile, starting the chorus up again.

_"Fame! _  
><em>Fame <em>  
><em>Doin it for the fame <em>  
><em>Cuz we wanna live the life of the rich and <em>_famous _  
><em>Fame <em>  
><em>Doin' it for the <em>  
><em>Fame <em>  
><em>Cuz we wanna live the life of the rich and <em>_famous _  
><em>Fame <em>  
><em>Doin' it for the <em>  
><em>Fame <em>  
><em>Cuz we gotta taste for champagne and endless <em>_fortune _  
><em>Fame <em>  
><em>Doin' it for the <em>  
><em>Fame <em>  
><em>Cuz we wanna live the life of the rich and <em>_famous _  
><em>Fame <em>  
><em>Doin' it for the <em>  
><em>Fame <em>  
><em>Cuz we gotta taste for champagne and endless <em>_fortune _  
><em>Fame!"<em>

They ended, the only person clapping was Matthew.

"Again!" He shouted. Hannah looked over at him in disgust. He would never change. EVER.

* * *

><p>Danny stood by his locker, when his phone started to ring. He looked at the picture, seeing the picture of his perfect girlfriend. He smiled and lifted the phone to his ear.<p>

"Hey, darling." He spoke. He listened to the girl's next words. He dropped his phone onto the ground in shock. He slipped onto the ground, picking the phone up in shaking hands.

"W-what?" He whispered hoarsely tears filling his eyes. Damian walked over to the guy who was crying on the floor.

"I-I-I have to go. L-l-love you…" He whispered, hanging up.

"Dude? You all right?" Damian asked. Danny looked at the guy, tears in his blue eyes.

"She's…she's pregnant." Danny hoarsely whispered. Damian's eyes widened in shock.

"I thought you said you were a virgin..." Damian stuttered out.

Danny nodded, "That's the thing. I am. She excepts me to believe that it's my kid. I'm not that stupid." Danny choked out.

"What a jerk." Damian muttered. Danny looked at the blank hallway how could the girl he loved, who was so protective of him, who was his life do this to him? Had she been cheating all along? While she told him not to even SPEAK to girls? Danny clenched his fists in anger.

"Well, the best way to get through something…sing a song." Damian stated.

That day in Glee club, Danny stood in front of the class.

"I'm going to sing Fame by David Bowie." He stated.

_"Fame, fame makes a man take things over_  
><em>Fame, fame lets him loose, hard to swallow<em>  
><em>Fame, fame puts you there where things are hollow<em>  
><em>Fame, fame..."<em>

Danny sang out, gripping his microphone in anger.

_"Fame, it's not your brain, it's just the flame_  
><em>That burns your change to keep you insane, sane<em>  
><em>Fame fame<br>__Fame, fame what you like is in the limo_  
><em>Fame, fame what you get is no tomorrow<em>  
><em>Fame, fame what you need you have to borrow<em>  
><em>Fame, fame"<br>__  
><em>He belted, shaking his head.  
><em><br>"Fame, 'Nein! It's mine!' is just his line_  
><em>To bind your time, it drives you to, crime<em>  
><em>Fame, fame<em>  
><em>Could it be the best, could it be?<em>  
><em>Really be, really, babe?<em>  
><em>Could it be, my babe, could it, babe?<em>  
><em>Could it, babe? Could it, babe?"<em>

He sang, kicking his foot angrily.

_"Is it any wonder, I reject you first?_  
><em>Fame, fame, fame, fame<em>  
><em>Is it any wonder you are too cool to fool<em>  
><em>Fame, fame<em>

_Fame, bully for you, chilly for me_  
><em>Got to get a rain check on pain, pain <em>  
><em>Fame."<em>

He trilled, closing his eyes tightly.

_"Fame, fame, fame, fame, fame, fame, fame, fame, fame, fame, fame, fame, fame_  
><em>Fame, fame, fame, fame, fame, fame, fame, fame, fame, fame<em>  
><em>Fame<em>  
><em>What's your name?"<em> He belted, looking up at the end.

* * *

><p>Marie walked into the bathroom, looking into the mirror. She was shocked at the girl she saw. Who was she? Oh, it's me. She thought irritably. Marie sighed and looked down. How had she let herself come to this? A girl, who was completely fake. She started to hum to an Evanescence song.<p>

_"Perfect by nature_  
><em>Icons of self-indulgence<em>  
><em>Just what we all need<em>  
><em>More lies about a world that..."<em>

She sang out, starting to wash the heavy make-up off her face. The make-up came off and she could almost see…her. She smiled softly.

_"Never was and never will be_  
><em>Have you no shame? Don't you see me?<em>  
><em>You know <em>  
><em>You've got everybody fooled..."<em>

She sang out to the Glee club. Her hair was a dark brown, her face make-up free.

_"Look here she comes now_  
><em>Bow down and stare in wonder<em>  
><em>Oh how we love you<em>  
><em>No flaws when you're pretending<em>  
><em>But now I know she..."<em>

She belted, looking at Savannah, who was in shock.

_"Never was and never will be_  
><em>You don't know how you've betrayed me<em>  
><em>And somehow you've got everybody fooled!"<em>

She trilled grabbing her head in frustration.

_"Without the mask where will you hide?_  
><em>Can't find yourself lost in your lie..."<em>

Marie sang looking down at herself. She stood there, before looking back up.

_"I know the truth now_  
><em>I know who you are<em>  
><em>And I don't love you anymore!"<em>

Marie sang angrily.

_"It never was and never will be_  
><em>You don't know how you've betrayed me<em>  
><em>And somehow you've got everybody fooled<em>  
><em>It never was and never will be<em>  
><em>You're not real and you can't save me<em>  
><em>Somehow now you're everybody's fool!"<em>

Marie belted, her eyes filled with tears. Everyone clapped as the music ended. Marie smiled weakly as everyone went to hug her.

"We're glad your back." Mr. Shue spoke. Marie just smiled.

* * *

><p>The group stood in the auditorium, all ready for the song. The 80's music started up and the dancers of the group ran onto the stage, doing an intricate dance.<p>

_"Baby, look at me_  
><em>And tell me what you see <em>  
><em>You ain't seen the best of me yet <em>  
><em>Give me time I'll make you forget the rest..."<em>

Maureen sang the opening lyrics of Fame by Irene Cara. She was wearing a glittery, gold dress with a plunging neckline and sky high stilettos.

_"I got more in me _  
><em>And you can set it free..."<em>

Sam belted, walking onto the stage in Bruno Mars-esque clothes.

_"I can catch the moon in my hands_  
><em>Don't you know who I am?"<em>

Xriss sang in his husky tone, wearing black skinny jeans and a suit jacket._  
><em>  
><em>"Remember my name <em>  
><em>Fame<em>  
><em>I'm gonna live forever <em>  
><em>I'm gonna learn how to fly <em>  
><em>High<em>  
><em>I feel it coming together <em>  
><em>People will see me and cry <em>  
><em>Fame<em>  
><em>I'm gonna make it to heaven <em>  
><em>Light up the sky like a flame <em>  
><em>Fame<em>  
><em>I'm gonna live forever <em>  
><em>Baby remember my name!"<em>

They group cried in unison.

_"Remember!" _shouted Savannah, in Miley Cyrus type clothes.

_"Remember!" _Hannah trilled, looking like Taylor Swift.

_"Remember!" _Audrey belted, Marilyn Monroe reincarnated.

_"Remember!" _Daniella sang out, looking like Haley Williams.

_"Remember!" _Marie sang, just being herself.

_"Remember!" _Danny called, looking like Elton John.

_"Remember!" _Damian belted, grinning as Zac Efron.

_"Remember!"_ Dane trilled.

_"Baby hold me tight _  
><em>Cause you can make it right..."<em>

Matthew belted with a wink, dancing like Micheal Jackson.

_"You can shoot me straight to the top _  
><em>Give me love and take all I've got to give!"<em>

Audrey trilled.

"Baby I'll be tough  
>Too much is not enough!"<p>

Evan sang out, acting like Jesse McCartney.

_"I'll grab your heart till it breaks _  
><em>Ooo I got what it takes!"<em>

Toronto called, bouncing around like his dad, Blaine.

_"Fame _  
><em>I'm gonna live forever <em>  
><em>I'm gonna learn how to fly <em>  
><em>High<em>  
><em>I feel it coming together <em>  
><em>People will see me and cry <em>  
><em>Fame<em>  
><em>I'm gonna make it to heaven <em>  
><em>Light up the sky like a flame <em>  
><em>Fame<em>  
><em>I'm gonna live forever <em>  
><em>Baby remember my name!"<em>

Everyone chorused.

_"Remember!"_ shouted Savannah.

_"Remember!"_ Hannah trilled.

_"Remember!"_ Audrey belted.

_"Remember!"_ Daniella sang out.

_"Remember!"_ Marie sang.

_"Remember!"_ Danny called.

_"Remember!"_ Damian belted.

_"Remember!"_ Dane trilled.

_"Fame _  
><em>I'm gonna live forever <em>  
><em>I'm gonna learn how to fly <em>  
><em>High<em>  
><em>I feel it coming together <em>  
><em>People will see me and cry <em>  
><em>Fame<em>  
><em>I'm gonna make it to heaven <em>  
><em>Light up the sky like a flame <em>  
><em>Fame<em>  
><em>I'm gonna live forever <em>  
><em>Baby remember my name!"<em>

Everyone cheered.

_"Remember!"_ Shouted Savannah.

_"Remember!"_ Hannah trilled.

_"Remember!"_ Audrey belted.

_"Remember!"_ Daniella sang out.

_"Remember!"_ Marie sang.

_"Remember!"_ Danny called.

_"Remember!"_ Damian belted.

_"Remember!"_ Dane trilled.

_"Remember my name!"_ Hannah cried out.

_"Fame _  
><em>I'm gonna live forever <em>  
><em>I'm gonna learn how to fly <em>  
><em>High<em>  
><em>I feel it coming together <em>  
><em>People will see me and cry <em>  
><em>Fame<em>  
><em>I'm gonna make it to heaven <em>  
><em>Light up the sky like a flame <em>  
><em>Fame<em>  
><em>I'm gonna live forever <em>  
><em>Baby remember my name<em>  
><em>Fame <em>  
><em>I'm gonna live forever <em>  
><em>I'm gonna learn how to fly <em>  
><em>High<em>  
><em>I feel it coming together <em>  
><em>People will see me and cry…FAME!"<em>

Everyone sang leaping in the air at the end. Mr. Shue laughed and clapped his hands excitedly.

* * *

><p>Matthew walked up to Marie. She looked up at him, her true form showing once again.<p>

"Uh…hey." He said lamely to his girlfriend.

"Hi Matthew." She said quietly with a smile. Matthew bit his lip.

"Listen…um, when I you know, went out with you…you were…different." Matthew started.

"I understand Matthew, we're different. It doesn't work." Marie replied, grabbing a few books out her locker.

"Yeah, but…I'm sorry. I…I really didn't like you that way." Matthew said with a shrug.

Marie laughed and smiled, "And you really think quiet little me liked you? I'm not your type, your not mine."

Matthew smiled at her, "Okay. Okay, cool." He grinned a goofy grin and walked off. Marie just smiled, ran her fingers through her brown hair and smiled. She was real. She had beaten the Fame monster.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A Gaga reference! I liked this chapter, a lot. I hope you did, too! Next chapter is focused on upsupportive parents. Love you guys! Please review!**

**~Luna**


End file.
